


Imborrable

by St_Viar_Dono



Series: Beso Fiel [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Porn, Babies, Cheating, Jealousy, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Adora (She-Ra), Omega Double Trouble, Post-Season/Series 04, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Viar_Dono/pseuds/St_Viar_Dono
Summary: Un vinculo roto es eso, un vinculo roto pero Adora y su maldito corazón omega cada vez se sienten peor al respecto. Catra lo nota y no sabe que debería hacer, después de todo Glimmer está dispuesta a unirse a Adora. Todo debería estar bien así, no tendría porque afectarle pero sin embargo le afecta. Y mucho.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: Beso Fiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741480
Comments: 38
Kudos: 108





	1. Nota de Autor

**Author's Note:**

> ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO ES UNA NOTA DEL AUTOR, SI QUIERES IR DIRECTO A LA HISTORIA VE AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.

_Hola fandom! como van sus corazones después del final de la serie? Yo aún no me recupero jajaja y probablemente me tarde en recuperar. Soy una persona que disfruta las historias con angst pero todo ese fluff de la temporada me encantó!_

_En fin, la razón de esta pequeña nota es meramente para dejar un poco claro que el rumbo de la historia (obviamente, porque se planeo desde ya un tiempo) será diferente al canon._ _Para que esté un poco más claro la idea que tenía al pensar la segunda parte es que el rescate de Glimmer y Catra fuera de las ultimas cosas que sucedieran (creo que muchos lo pensamos así), que Glimmer y Catra se hicieran amigas tras ese encierro y bueno, lograran finalmente vencer a Prime. Es un poco difícil suponer como seguirá un canon jeje_

_Catra aún tendrá su larga cabellera pero admito que tuve la idea de mantener la nueva imagen, al final no lo hice. También debo admitir que esperaba más de Double Trouble en esta temporada pero bueno, supongo que el personaje no podía dar mucho para la dirección que tomó. Y por supuesto no Melog. Lo siento mucho!_

_También que ya estaba pensado desde antes esta segunda parte con su longitud y drama incluido y bueno, sólo eso. Dejar más o menos una idea de por donde va a ir esto. Espero su interés continúe._

_Y celebren fandom, Catradora es canon!_


	2. Noche de Ronda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEJE UNA NOTA EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR EXPLICANDO UN POCO LA IDEA QUE TENÍA AL PENSAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE. POR SI SE PREGUNTABAN QUE RUMBO PODRÍA TOMAR LA HISTORIA.

- _Donde está?! -preguntó Catra entrando al castillo de Luna Brillante, el rey Micah y Castaspella se sorprendieron por su repentina entrada- donde está?!_

_-Catra, espera -dijo Adora que venía con Glimmer apoyada en su hombro, al luchar contra el tirano habían salido muy lastimados. Incluso la rubia tenía dolor pese a que She-ra había luchado- debes estar tranquila antes de-._

_-No puedo esperar, y si... y si..._

_-Por aquí -dijo Castspella y fue seguida por la alfa que sentía cada vez como la presión en su pecho era peor. Quedaron frente una gran puerta y Catra reconoció el aroma de Double Trouble y trató de entrar pero fue detenida por dos hechiceros que salieron de la nada y que la miraban molestos._

_-Que demonios?!_

_-Déjenla entrar, ella es la alfa -con molestia ambos quitaron el hechizo de la puerta y el aroma de su omega era mucho más notable pero también aumentó su preocupación. Casi pateando la puerta entró y lo que vio le quitó el aire._

_-D-Double... Trouble? -su omega estaba abrazándose debajo de varias mantas y varias almohadas le rodeaban. Podía sentir el dolor que tenían y sin esperar más se acercó- oye, estoy aquí. Todo estará bien. Estarán bien. Estaremos bien._

_-Gatita...? -con mucho esfuerzo levantó su mirada y pudo ver como su alfa lloraba. No recordaba alguna vez haberla visto así, la miró con preocupación pero sonriendo un poco- al final volviste..._

_-Si, estoy aquí. Estarás bien._

_-Perdóname gatita, no pude cumplir mi parte -dijo débil mientras sentía como la tensión en sus músculos se iba._

_-No, no. No hiciste nada mal, estarás bien, estarán bien! -Catra llevó su mano a al ligeramente crecido abdomen de su omega y con horror la apartó- que diablos es eso?! por que se siente como si-?_

_-Lo siento gatita, supongo que al final todo fue otro error -la felina sentía como cada vez le costaba respirar y se giró hacia Castaspella que la miraba con pesar- por qué demonios no hacen nada?! aún debe haber algo que se pueda hacer no?!_

_Pero casi al momento sintió como el cuerpo de Double Trouble era más pesado y su aliento que sentía en una de sus manos dejo de sentirse. Con el rostro totalmente expresando horror se giró hacia su omega que no se movía ni un centímetro y la felina sintió como todo a su alrededor era tragado en oscuridad. Sus oídos no escuchaban nada, no podía oler el aroma de su omega, comenzaba a tener problemas para ver y el aire comenzó a hacerle falta. Una sensación más fuerte que el miedo la invadía, sentía como era-._

-Ahh! -gritó de forma ahogada Catra mientras jalaba aire con fuerza. Sentía como poco a poco volvía el aire a sus pulmones y con ello sus sentidos, dándose cuenta de donde estaba y de la poca luz que había. Poco a poco recuperando la vista y logró ver una sombra a su lado, tardó un poco pero finalmente pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos- Glimmer...

-Te escuché gritar, quería ver que estuvieras bien... ya tenía un tiempo que no ocurría -decía con preocupación en su voz- como te sientes?

-No lo sé -respondió honesta, sentía como su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y apenas se percató de las gotas de sudor corriendo por detrás de su cuello hasta su espalda. La reina la tomó del hombro y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Ven conmigo -ambas salieron de la habitación, sosteniendo fuerte a Catra mientras caminaban hasta el siguiente piso. Cuando pasaron por cierta habitación Glimmer mordió su labio inferior e inhaló suave. Siguieron su rumbo en silencio hasta que llegaron a una puerta que era resguardada por un hechicero de Mystacor. La felina no pudo evitar jadear mientras sentía como la sensación de hacia poco volvía a ella- danos un momento.

El hechicero simplemente y un poco de mala gana se fue dejándolas a ambas frente a la gran puerta. Catra volvió a sentirse increíblemente incómoda, la memoria aún seguía muy presente y sentía como sus sentidos volvían a nublarse, en una muy mala manera. El olor a fuego en su nariz nuevamente.

-Catra, que esperas?

-No quiero entrar -dijo sincera- y si-?

-Anda, sólo hazlo -respondió Glimmer abriendo un poco la puerta haciendo a la felina retroceder. Tragó con fuerza pero finalmente se encaminó hacia adentro- te esperaré aquí.

Sin más Catra entró, había casi la misma mínima luz en la habitación. El olor se alejó un poco y sus sentidos estaban nuevamente volviendo. Pero no se atrevía a escanear la habitación, su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Como si algo le causara picazón pero no podía decir exactamente donde. Un aroma familiar llegó hasta ella y sintiéndose mucho mejor levantó la mirada.

-Otra vez pesadillas gatita? -dijo Double Trouble que usaba una larga capa que le mantenía caliente mientras sostenía a un cachorro en sus brazos. Todo comenzó a volver a la mente de la alfa y sintió un enorme alivio en todo su cuerpo- ya te he dicho varias veces que no cenes demasiado, espero Satik no sea como tú. Apenas terminó su segundo antojo de madrugada se durmió.

-Parece que es algo de familia -Catra finalmente sintiéndose tranquila se acercó, pero la cuna en uno de los extremos de la habitación la hizo desviarse. Como no podía distraerse al ver a sus otros dos cachorros durmiendo. No pudiendo evitarlo acercó uno de sus dedos con el mayor cuidado con el que pudo y dejo una leve caricia en sus diminutas orejas, uno de ellos reaccionó a su toque buscando la fuente de calor para volver a dormir. Catra no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. Su omega se estaba acercando con la su única hija que dormía ya plácidamente, con una extraña (y un poco abrumadora) suavidad la recostó junto con sus hermanos que se re-acomodaron juntándose. La felina los cubrió con una de las mantas, no es que hiciera frío pero definitivamente eran más sensibles a la temperatura.

-Mejor? -preguntó mientras acariciaba debajo del mentón de la alfa sintiendo un leve ronroneo en sus dedos.

-Definitivamente -dijo mientras se alejaba de manera silenciosa para sentarse en uno de los de los extraños "sillones" que tenía la habitación y que se encontraban en todo el castillo. Double Trouble se le unió recargándose en ella y sintió como rodeó con su cola una de sus piernas- comienzo a creer que escogiste bien los nombres.

-Odiabas el nombre de Sakari.

-Si pero creo que le queda, aunque aún así prefiero el nombre Frazier.

-Mientras no tengas preferencias sobre alguno de los tres está bien -Catra se quedo en silencio viendo hacia la cuna con una mirada preocupada- esta vez que soñaste gatita?

-...

-Vamos, no creo volver a dormirme en un largo rato. Te escucho -la felina parecía no querer hacerlo y cuando iba a dejarla un paz finalmente habló.

-Soñé que no llegaba a tiempo, era demasiado tarde y... tú y ellos -las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, Double Trouble le miraba con preocupación. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar- no debí sentirme así, tenías tus motivos para ser como lo fuiste.

-Entiendo que te hayas molestado, que ya no confiaras en mi y honestamente fue también mi culpa. No sabía que me pondría en ese riesgo. Nos equivocamos pero no importa ya, ellos están aquí tal como tú y yo.

-Por mi estúpido resentimiento casi no...

-Pero aquí estas y realmente no me importa nada más además están saludables -dijo viendo con emoción en dirección a sus cachorros.

-Pero tu no ... -dijo Catra obligando a su omega a recostarse que con algo de pena cubrían su marca, la felina quitó su mano para verla detenidamente. Honestamente no sabía que ocurría con los omegas con una marca así; inflamada, con color oscuro y sus dientes marcados con una linea roja. Pero sabía que Castaspella estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada.

Cuando llegaron a Luna Brillante para finalmente tomar un descanso tras salir victoriosos sobre Horde Prime fue recibida con hostilidad como era de esperarse. Adora actuaba extraño al estar junto a ella y es que no podía culparla, ella misma se sintió igual al encontrarse en la nave. Aún después de poco menos de dos años de terminar su vinculo seguía siendo un tema sensible para ambas, aunque deducía que para la rubia era más.

-Que piensas? -preguntó con ansiedad mientras miraba la expresión de Catra; confundida y un poco...triste?

-Fui una idiota -soltó finalmente alejándose mientras fijaba la mirada en el techo- una gran idiota.

-Definitivamente - dijo Double Trouble recibiendo una sorprendida expresión de la alfa- pero al menos estás intentando no serlo, de reparar lo que sucedió.

-Supongo -después de pensarlo un poco volvió a acercarse y rodeó con sus brazos a su omega- te importa si me quedo un rato? seguramente Chispitas ya se fue.

-Sabes que siempre aceptaré -se abrazó a la felina que se había recostado ligeramente, quedando sobre ella. Comenzó a ronronear bajo suyo y debía admitir que era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

* * *

Glimmer después de un rato supuso que Catra ya no volvería a su habitación esa noche, era extraño pero después de mucho tiempo durmiendo juntas no podían hacerlo sin la presencia de la otra. Además así era mucho más fácil ayudar a la felina cuando tenía pesadillas, al principio creyó que era por el cambio pero no. Eran sus sentimientos de culpa que la torturaban incluso mientras dormía.

Y no era para menos, cuando llegaron a Luna Brillante lo primero que preguntó es si alguien sabía que había ocurrido con Double Trouble y fue su propio padre el que la guió hasta donde estaba. Incluso Glimmer había tenido la sensación de que no lo lograría, estaba tan débil y mal de salud, su marca... era imposible verla y no sentir una sensación de muerte por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo Catra resultó demasiado devota y extremadamente obstinada, desde que regresaron no se alejó ni un segundo de Double Trouble, Casta había dicho que eso podría ayudar pero igual se prepararan para perder a sus cachorros y en secreto su tía dijo que duda si quiera que Double Trouble lograra salir con vida.

Al parecer Catra tenía mucha suerte. El parto llegó unos meses después y fue sumamente complicado, Satik la única hija tardó mucho más que sus hermanos en nacer y los primeros días Double Trouble sentía que no viviría. Catra siguió cada instrucción que le daba Castaspella incluso si decía que no había garantía. La cuidaba 20 horas seguidas, dormía un poco y volvía para otras 20 horas con ella. El peligro pasó y ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sólo quedaban ella y su omega en sanar, Double Trouble iba a seguir necesitando constantemente muestras de afecto de la felina para sanar su marca y Catra muy posiblemente un consejero pues sus hijos ya tenían cerca de 3 meses y aún no podía pasar una noche normal.

-El récord de 30 días sin pesadillas se destruyó -decía Glimmer mientras llegaba al piso de su habitación pero antes de llegar se distrajo por la luz que venía de la puerta de Adora. Sabía que se había despertado cuando lo hizo Catra y por eso trató de pasar de largo. Ya que la felina estaba arriba no había problema si pasaba un momento. Al entrar se sorprendió al ver a Bow también ahí, sentado a los pies de la rubia que estaba sentada en su cama con su cabello suelto y a un lado una taza que sacaba vapor. Eso no era nada bueno- hey, hacen una pijamada?

-Algo así -respondió Adora y Glimmer confirmó que estuvo llorando debido a que su voz sonaba rasposa y un poco cansada- quieres un poco? Es la receta de Scorpia.

-Creo que lo necesitas tu -dijo la reina acercándose. La rodeó con un brazo mientras Bow aún tenía sus manos alrededor de las de Adora- quieres hablar de ello?

-Hoy... no -respondió la rubia bajando su mirada. Casi al momento sintió como su cuerpo temblaba bajo su agarre y tras mirar por un momento a su amigo ambos la abrazaron.

-Creo que deberé pronto encontrarles otro lugar, no puedes seguir pasando por esto Adora.

-NO! -dijo la rubia apartándose del abrazo- no puedes simplemente hacer eso porque no puedo controlarme.

-Adora estás sufriendo y odiamos verte así -dijo el omega mientras la miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos- estamos preocupados.

-No es nada, es sólo... Catra... es tan dedicada y amorosa... siempre supe que lo era pero no pueden esperar que lo acepte!... no pueden esperar que acepté que sea así con Double Trouble, no pueden esperar que miré a esos cachorros idénticos a Catra y no pensar en los planes que ella y yo teníamos!

-Nadie espera eso Adora -Glimmer la abrazó con fuerza, llevó el rostro de su amiga cerca de su cuello esperando que al menos su aroma la ayudara a calmarse- tienes todo el derecho de sentirte como lo haces ahora.

-No quiero, cada vez es más doloroso y... cada vez más pensamientos horribles vienen a mi -la rubia se apartó y finalmente miró a su amiga- Glimmer tengo miedo de lo que...de que yo-.

-Lo se -la reina volvía a abrazarla y dejo que soltará sus lagrimas tanto como quisiera. Bow le acariciaba la espalda y después de un rato el mismo comenzó a armar un nido a su alrededor, estaba tan nervioso que pudo evitarlo. Glimmer se quedo pensativa, no sabía que hacer. Odiaba ver a su amiga así pero echar del castillo a Catra, quien le cubrió la espalda mientras estaban en esa nave, junto con su omega débil y sus cachorros... era extremadamente cruel pero también dejar que Adora sufriera así...era algo que le destrozaba el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! se que prometí subir la semana pasada la primer capítulo de esta parte de esta historia pero me distraje bastante por el final de la serie ademas de la trasnochada que se extendió demasiado. No podía dejar de verla! así que si, significó un retraso importante y les pido una disculpa. Pero finalmente aquí estoy de vuelta empezando con esta segunda parte.
> 
> Y ya pronto empiezo con el dolor y sufrimiento. Ya se, ya se que soy horrible por hacer llorar a Adora pero pronto, pronto la veremos feliz. Esos nombres en particular que escogí para los tres cachorros es porque son FAN de los programas de vida salvaje y salieron el otro día unos cachorros ADORABLES que se llamaban así que no pude evitar, a excepción de Satik, es un nombre que leí una vez en un ensayo que mi hermano trajo a casa y jamas había escuchado ese nombre. Era una chica que se llamaba así y tenía una historia un poco difícil pero con final feliz. De ahí los nombres.
> 
> Dejaré hasta aquí esta nota pues no puedo decir mucho ya que apenas vamos arrancando. Gracias por el interés en la historia, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	3. Inolvidable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERTA DE CAPÍTULO LARGO... y algo más. También que esto "3~3~3~3~" es como recuerdo ya que no me gustó como quedaba en cursiva esa parte.

Double Trouble descansaba en un nido que había hecho y que era lo suficientemente alto para que sus cachorros no pudieran saltarlo y con pocos lugares para que pudieran agarrarse si es que intentaban treparlo. Ahora que tenían poco más de cuatro meses eran un poco inquietos y tenía que estar constantemente con ellos jugando o simplemente estar cerca hablándoles si es que no quería que empezaran a llorar. Tomó al mayor y lo puso en su regazo y con un poco de pesadez suspiro.

-Lo único malo es que debo cepillarlos seguido, no quiero que acaben como la tonta de Catra que no se deja arreglar esa melena -prosiguió a pasar cuidadosamente el cepillo escuchando un silencioso ronroneo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y notó que sus hijos igual escucharon pues comenzaron a buscar la fuente del sonido.

-Hey, es un buen momento?

-Claro, pasa -dijo sin quitar la mirada del delgado cabello oscuro de Frazier que había dejado de ronronear al ver como la otra persona se acercaba, podría jurar que tenía su mirada fija en ella. Double Trouble levantó la mirada y vio como tomó a los otros dos cachorros que la recibieron emocionados ya que traía pequeñas pelotas suaves para que pudieran jugar- siempre se emocionan cuando vienes.

-Es sólo por los regalos -decía Adora mientras veía como Satik y Sakari intentaban morder los objetos sin poder lograrlo- y quizás porque jamas los cepillo así que no lo asocian.

-Por ahora -dijo acercando a Frazier a donde estaba la rubia ya esperándolo con otra pelota para él, tomó a su hija y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Ella tenía un tono casi rubio de cabello pero mezclado con algunos mechones cafés y grises. Estos últimos por el estrés que tuvo Double Trouble durante la gestación- tu que dices, crees que tengan los ojos de Catra?

-No lo sé, pero a Sakari le están cambiando. Están haciéndose un poco verdes -respondió tomando por un momento el rostro del cachorro que la miraba atento para luego sonreí de vuelta, Adora contestó igual con una pequeña sonrisa- no creo que deba preocuparte... deberías preocuparte de donde Sakari sacó el cabello pelirrojo.

-Algunos rubios nacen pelirrojos querida -decía forma defensiva acercándose por su pequeño pelirrojo que estaba demasiado concentrado en la rubia- creo que tienes un admirador...

-Estoy halagada -dijo volviendo a jugar con los otros cachorros.

-Entonces... escuché que el plan no salió bien, es verdad? -preguntó Double Trouble sin mirarla, se concentraba en su cachorro y la observaba de reojo. Cuando la rubia exhaló con pesadez y supo que no salió bien.

-Tu que crees? en verdad estoy intentándolo pero siempre, siempre hay algo que hace que me acobarde.

-Siento que te estás presionando mucho, se que ya recuperaste tu capacidad de entrar en celo después de... que nacieran -dijo viendo fugazmente a sus hijos- y por lo tanto no estás en condiciones para intentar jugar a la omega caliente con Glimmer.

-No es por eso! -habló ofendida Adora- no es sólo por "pasar el celo" sabes perfectamente que llevo mucho tiempo intentando juntarme con Glimmer!

-Lo se pero también se que si un omega no quiere, no se dejara marcar -Adora se pego al borde del nido ante sus palabras- no es lo que quieres realmente.

-Tu no sabes nada de eso...

-Entiéndelo y deja de obligarte a que sea ella, lo que quieres no solo te lo puede y tiene que dar Glimmer.

-Y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe -la omega sintió como un sabor amargo subió hasta su boca. Miró a Satik que estaba jugando con una de las puntas de una de las almohadas, mordiéndola cada tanto. Double Trouble notó como miraba a su cría fijamente y una señal de alarma se esparció por todo su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera pensar algo más vio como Adora se levantó y fue hacia la salida- no se por que sigo viniendo, no debería si quiera verte.

-Pero sabes que soy quien te entiende perfectamente, después de todo a ti y a mi nos lastimaron, nos dejaron y lo queramos aceptar o nos une una alfa.

Ni una palabra se dijo después de eso, solo se escucharon balbuceos de los cachorros que vieron partir a la rubia y como la puerta se cerró. Se quedó pensando un poco sobre todo eso. La verdad es que sabia que podría ayudar a Adora pero aún no sentía tanta confianza como para permitir eso. Además era algo que hacia que le hirviera la sangre pero al mismo tiempo sabía que funcionaría.

* * *

Adora fue directo a su habitación y se recostó, dejó salir un largo y pesado suspiro y miró hacia el pequeño regalo que le había traído Glimmer esa mañana. Una especie de "obsequio de disculpas" aunque Glimmer no había hecho nada malo, todo había sido su culpa después de todo.

-Como siempre... -dijo la omega mientras se acurrucaba y tomaba el objeto, era una especie de cristal con colores similares a las lunas de Etheria y dentro una figura igual de cristal pero totalmente roja y en forma de corazón. Parecía que estaba fundida en una sola pieza, a decir verdad no sabía como lo habían hecho pero debía admitir que era hermoso. Sintió otra vez esa pesadez en su pecho y trató de olvidar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, sobre todo el desastre de lo que pasó con la reina. Siguió culpándose internamente hasta que escuchó un ligeros golpes en su puerta.

-Adora? puedo entrar? -preguntó suave Glimmer desde el otro lado. La rubia sonrió ligeramente, el hecho de que la alfa le diera un poco de espacio y no simplemente aparecerse a su lado era un buen gesto. Si Adora volvía a decaerse podría al menos tener tiempo de recomponerse.

-Por supuesto -dijo y casi al momento de terminar de hablar Glimmer estaba frente suyo viéndola con una mezcla de emoción y alivio.

-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó aún siga habiendo reuniones en la sala de guerra... es necesario pensar en armamentos para el futuro, quiero decir, tenemos a She-ra! que podríamos necesitar?

-No lo se, quizás un refuerzo -decía la rubia mientras dejaba que la alfa se acercara más y quedaran juntas en la cama de Adora, tocándose sus piernas y brazos- entonces viniste para escapar?

-Quería verte -respondió sincera Glimmer antes de acercarse a la omega para besarla, como siempre sorprendió a Adora pero la besaba igualmente. Tomó toda la voluntad de la reina no mover sus manos hacia la rubia, era muy difícil tomando en cuenta lo mucho que la deseaba y lo ridículamente buena que era para besar. Quizás no haya besado a nadie más en su vida pero Adora era definitivamente una maestra en el tema. Después de unos segundos se separaron y sonrió internamente al ver que había causado que la omega se sonrojara y respirara con un poco de dificultad. Sin hablar ambas se acomodaron en la cama y Adora se recostó ligeramente sobre ella.

-También necesitaba verte -dijo en casi un susurro Adora contra el pecho en la alfa que la abrazaba. Aunque era increíble estar así con la rubia no podía evitar que su mente se fuera un par de noches atrás.

_3~3~3~3~_

Glimmer había estado al pendiente de Adora desde aquella noche en donde tuvo su baja en su estado de ánimo y con Catra todo el tiempo con los gatitos era mucho más fácil mantenerla alejada de la mente de la rubia. La alfa hacia todo por mantener alegre a su amiga y aunque algo le gritaba que debería reclamarla para acabar con todo de una vez su parte racional le decía que debía esperar, no podía obligar a Adora aunque fuera por su propio bien y por el deseo de Glimmer por tenerla como compañera, por hacerla SUYA.

Tenía planeado hacer movimientos lentos para ganarse la confianza de la omega, de probar que valía, de probar de que era digna, de que podría hacerla feliz, de que podrían prosperar como compañeras. Y parecía que todo iba por buen camino.

-No puedo creer que organizaras un día de campo pero de noche, quiero decir, es DÍA de campo pero fue en la NOCHE -decía Adora emocionada mientras entraba a la habitación de Glimmer. Esta entró después y cerró la puerta tras de si riendo un poco, a la vez agradecía que Catra haya decidido finalmente moverse y dormir con sus cachorros y su omega.

-Sabía que te gustaría -se acercó más hacia ella y la tomó suavemente de la cintura- la próxima vez haremos lo que quieras.

-N-No es necesario, no... no tienes por qué hacer esto por mi -respondió la rubia sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, era una sensación común últimamente cada vez que estaba con la alfa. Aunque sabía en el fondo porque pasaba aquello.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, además me gusta verte feliz -Glimmer sintió como una especie de nueva confianza surgía en ella y se decidió por besarla, la omega normalmente solía sorprenderse al principio pero esta vez era diferente pues Adora se aferró a su cuello y se pegaba más a ella, siendo ese beso completamente diferente a los anteriores. La alfa movió un poco más abajo sus manos y las dejo ahí hasta que la rubia rompió el beso para recuperar el aliento.

-Glimmer yo... yo quiero que tu y yo... -Adora paseaba su mirada entre los labios de la otra chica y sus ojos, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. Exhaló derrotada- no me hagas decirlo.

-Uh? -la alfa estaba confundida, no estaba entendiendo nada- de que hablas?

-Bueno yo... -Adora se quedo en silencio un momento y tomó una de las manos de la reina, la llevó hasta sus propios labios y comenzó a besar la punta de sus dedos mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Glimmer se quedo petrificada y observó con su mandíbula caída como la rubia pasó también discretamente su lengua.

-A-Adora?

-No se si este lista pero quiero intentarlo, ir más lejos que la última vez -decía Adora mientras juntó sus frentes y miraba expectante a la alfa. Glimmer trató de tragarse su nerviosismo y le dio un corto beso. Pero la rubia parecía confundida, realmente confundida aunque cambió su expresión a una suave y volvió a poner atención en los dedos de la reina sin quitar su mirada de la de la otra- que dices?

-S-Si es lo que quieres -Glimmer tragó saliva y las guió a la cama para estar más cómodas. Su corazón latía desbocado y cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino sintió que su propio cuerpo se sentía mucho más tenso de lo que debería a la vez que sentía como la sangre comenzaba a bajar a cierta zona en especifico. La rubia la acercó y comenzó a besarla, siendo lenta y suave primero. Acariciaba su nuca de la reina mientras su otra mano hacia lo mismo cerca de su cuello, la alfa trataba de sostener su peso y mantener su cuerpo un poco alejado de la chica debajo de ella (en que momento terminó arriba?) pues sentía que si la tocaba más no podría contenerse y dejaría salir todo su deseo por la omega.

-Adora... -logró decir antes de que la nombrada volviera a atrapar sus labios para luego bajar a su mentón y dejo pequeñas lamidas que hicieron jadear a la alfa.

-Glimmer, siento mucho calor -dijo antes de mover sus labios más abajo ahora atacando su cuello pero siendo más cautelosa, como si se hubiera sentido insegura de repente- podrías ayudarme a quitarme esto?

-O-Oh, claro! -dijo con voz aguda la reina que mientras veía que Adora se quitaba su chaqueta roja y llevaba sus propias manos a su playera blanca. La rubia levantó los brazos para que fuera más fácil y finalmente quedó en su top que tenía el emblema de la horda. Su mirada estaba clavada en los pechos de la omega mientras sentía como su sonrojo se incrementaba.

-Q-Que tal si tu también te quitas un poco? -la voz temblorosa de Adora la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y con un poco de torpeza la ayudo a dejarla igualmente descubierta del torso a excepción por su brassier. Ambas se miraron un momento y rieron aunque era un poco una risa nerviosa- no se quien esta más nerviosa si tu o yo...

-Creo que esta vez será un empate -dijo Glimmer tragando fuerte, oh que buena impresión como alfa! petrificándose ante su omega.

_No, aún no es tuya._

-Glimmer -dijo Adora antes de besarla suavemente y dejar una caricia en su mejilla- esta bien, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas presionada conmigo.

Aunque la intención de Adora era buena causó algo dentro de la alfa. Respirando lentamente fue directo al cuello de la rubia, del lado contrario de la cicatriz de la marca. Chupó por unos segundos y se alejó con uno beso para comenzar su viaje hacia abajo, la respiración pesada de Adora le hizo mirarla y vio como sus ojos brillaban observándola.

-Glimmer... -sin decir nada la nombrada subió para dejarle un beso en su frente y bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de la rubia que jadeo al contacto. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la zona y también un poco de humedad, comenzó con movimientos lentos y en círculos mientras llevó su boca hasta la oreja de Adora y dejo un par de besos antes de empezar a dejar lamidas lentas y una que otra mordida. Sintió como la omega se aferraba a su espalda mientras movía sus caderas contra la mano de la alfa.

-Impaciente? -preguntó la reina buscando la mirada de Adora que ahora tenía un muy evidente sonrojo.

-No seas así -gimió la rubia volvía a dejarle una caricia cerca de su cuello, Glimmer no reaccionó a esto y causó que Adora la volviera a ver confundida.

-Adora?

-Que tal vas tu? -dijo la rubia y al momento la alfa estaba desviando su mirada y cuando sintió como la omega la tomó en su mano no pudo evitar dejar salir un grave gemido, suponía que su clítoris ya estaba totalmente erecto pero no esperaba estar tan sensible.

Adora se sentó para besar el cuello de la alfa que empezó a hacer más presión sobre el clítoris de la rubia, ambas encaminándose a un placentero ritmo con el que se acariciaban mutuamente. Glimmer mordió ligeramente el hombro de la otra chica haciéndola gemir silenciosamente. La poca ropa que les quedaba se estaba siendo demasiado estorbosa para su gusto así que pese a el pequeño reclamo de Adora se alejo y la ayudó a sacarse lo que le quedaba, sin esperarla hizo lo mismo con su ropa. Quedando ambas sólo en ropa interior pero por una razón.

-Segura que quieres esto Adora? no quiero que-.

-Glimmer... -Adora la comenzó a besar mientras se sacaba sus bragas que no podían estar más húmedas, el aroma de la excitación llegó a la alfa y sintió como su miembro tembló dentro de su propia ropa interior. Se alejo y la rubia aprovecho para sacarse su top quedando totalmente expuesta ante la reina- ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

-Totalmente -dijo de manera inconsciente la alfa mientras se sacó rápidamente lo que le quedaba y sin esperar más se pegó a la omega que gimió ligeramente al sentir la piel contra piel. Glimmer tembló ante el contacto, pudo sentir como un poco de liquido salió de su miembro, respiró un poco, no podía dejar que todo terminara tan pronto.

-Glimmer -ronroneo Adora en su oído y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba todavía más, se giró para verla y la rubia tenía sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas paseando sus manos por sus brazos y hombros- Glimmer... por favor.

No pudo ni siquiera responder, Adora la había aprisionado con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura dejando su entrepiernas tocándose, sacando un gemido de ambas. No sabiendo que más hacer Glimmer se acomodó justo en la entrada de la rubia que la miraba con deseo , bajo buscando sus labios y mientras la besaba se introdujo. Sus labios se separaron mientras ambas apretaron los dientes ante la sensación, la omega enterró sus uñas en la piel de su espalada y la reina sobre los muslos de la rubia, ambas haciéndolo con más fuerza conforme más avanzaba la alfa. Cuando no pudo más ambas se miraron profundamente, tratando de recomponerse. O en el caso de Glimmer trataba de no terminar.

-Glimmer... Glimmer -Adora movió ligeramente sus caderas e hizo que el cuerpo entero de la alfa temblara, siguiendo la voz dentro de ella comenzó a moverse haciéndola sentirse increíblemente débil. Se abrazó a la rubia mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas y escuchaba como los gemidos de la omega eran más seguidos y fuertes. Ella misma perdía el control sobre si misma y escuchaba como gruñidos retumbaban en su garganta. Su mente estaba nublada, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía y sobre todo no podía creer que era con Adora. ADORA! en este momento era la alfa de Adora- Glimmer voy a... voy a...

-Yo también -dijo entre gruñidos levantado un poco su cuerpo y apoyando sus brazos a los los lados de la rubia. Acercó más cadera y pudo moverse mejor, haciendo más rítmicas sus embestidas empujando a ambas más rápido hacia el orgasmo. Sintió como su miembro era envuelto por las paredes de Adora y la rubia echó para atrás la cabeza gimiendo sonoramente. La sensación se hizo demasiado para Glimmer y sintió como toda la parte baja de su abdomen se tensó pero fue cuando la omega como pudo llevó sus manos a esa zona de la reina.

-Glim, espera! -dijo empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, algo dentro de Glimmer sintió furia pero antes de dejarse llevar por ella se alejo y dejo salir su carga en el abdomen y parte de los muslos de la omega. Apretó los ojos sintiendo como todo su cuerpo enfocaba toda su fuerza en liberar su semilla... la cual era un desperdicio ahora.

-Adora... que?

-Perdón es sólo... no se... sólo sentí...

_Ahora que Adora?!_

Sintió su alfa interior gruñir furioso y seguramente si hubiera estado en celo se le hubiera ido encima o ni siquiera la hubiera escuchado. Respiró tratando de controlarse, lo que menos que quería es que Adora se diera cuenta de su molestia. Tanto que le costó llegar hasta ahí para arruinarlo por sus hormonas.

-Sólo... antes de hacer eso, necesito tiempo -dijo silenciosa la rubia, siendo cautelosa en sus palabras.

-E-Esta bien Adora, entiendo. Además no has tomado tus píldoras cierto? era lo mejor -dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Pero era cierto, mejor no hacerlo. Sería peor dejarla preñada y ni siquiera fuera su omega. Había cierta imagen que mantener por ser de la realeza.

_3~3~3~3~_

Glimmer volvió al presente cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, Adora la miró igual de confundida como ella misma estaba. Nadie hacia eso más que ellas así que la rubia decidió ir hasta la puerta y ver de quien se trataba. Era Bow.

-Esta aquí verdad? -dijo el chico mientras sostenía su tableta- dile que están esperándola porque su padre quiere que lo acompañe a Mystacor.

-Seguro es otra visita a la Tía Casta -dijo Glimmer desde adentro de la habitación y yendo a la salida, antes de salir miró rápidamente a Adora y la tomó de la mano- volveré más tarde.

La alfa le dejo un beso en la mejilla y una caricia en la mano, Adora vio que Bow se movió incomodo por un momento y al final se fueron ambos dejando sola a la rubia. La chica volvió a la cama pero sintiéndose mucho más tranquila que hacia unos minutos.

* * *

-Deberás avisarme si vas a seguir trayendo cosas -dijo Double Trouble al ver como entraba Catra con una enorme caja- que se supone que es eso?

-Un juguete para bebés o eso dijo Scorpia, solo deja lo armo y les encantará!

-Parece que es alguien más quien le encantará -dijo mientras observó fijamente la cola de Catra que movía la punta de esta, la felina se sonrojó y enrolló su cola a su pierna.

-Deja de verla.

Double Trouble rió internamente mientras dio una fugaz mirada a sus cachorros que estaban completamente dormidos en su nido en uno de los rincones donde daba mucha luz durante la mañana y que pese a que esa hora no daba el rincón era bastante caliente. No le sorprendía que se quedaran dormidos justamente ahí, Catra solía dormir con el sol dándole cerca de la ventana. Tomó un poco de aire, había tomado la decisión de ayudar a Adora pero debía convencer a la alfa de hacerlo aunque sabía perfectamente que lo haría. Le causaba celos el pensar que Catra aún se preocupara por la rubia.

-Adora estuvo aquí hace rato -dijo Double Trouble mientras miraba hacia el techo y caminaba hacia ella- parece un poco cansada.

-No la he visto en los últimos días a decir verdad -respondió Catra tratando de armar lo que le había dado Scorpia aún no entendiendo como hacerlo. Sintió la presencia de su omega cerca y al levantar la mirada vio que estaba viéndola seriamente- qué?

-Quiero que hables con ella -soltó sorprendiendo a la felina.

-Qué?! -Catra al momento se levantó de su lugar- por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? digo... tampoco creo que ella quiera.

-Creo que podría ayudarle, no han hablado bien en mucho tiempo y creo que podría ser una manera de que se sienta mejor... aunque el hecho de que siga viniendo a ver a los gatitos no es de mucha ayuda pero aún así.

-No lo entiendo... quiero decir, TU quieres que hable con ELLA?-preguntó la alfa.

-La cosa es que le debo un par de cosas a Adora y si hablar con ella la hará sentirse mejor definitivamente voy a obligarte a hacerlo.

-Si tu lo dices -Catra suspiró pesadamente- quizás no vendría mal una pequeña plática pero... no lo se.

-Bien, porque está en su habitación.

-Espera, justo ahora?!

-Mejor de una vez -Double Trouble le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y la empujo levemente a la puerta- sólo recuerda que tienes una familia ahora.

La felina nuevamente hizo un gesto de confusión pero fue hacia la puerta para hacer lo que le había pedido su omega. Cuando estuvo a solas Double Trouble comenzó a sentir un poco de ansiedad esparciéndose por su cuerpo, la idea no le agrada realmente pero al pensar en como se sintió cuando le abandonaron hubiera dado lo que fuera por hablar con sus alfas. Incluso aún ahora sería interesante pero no necesario, después de todo Catra trataba de siempre mantener su humor arriba. Tomó aire para calmarse un poco, debía confiar en Catra. Esta vez debía hacerlo pues cuando no lo hizo antes casi terminó en una tragedia.

* * *

Catra caminaba despacio hacia la habitación de Adora, no entendía muy bien el motivo para que le pidiera algo así pero Castaspella había dicho claramente que entré más complaciera a su omega podría recuperarse pronto. Y la verdad es que también deseaba hablar con la rubia, muchas cosas quedaron al aire y todo terminó en un parpadeo. No podría ser malo pero deseaba no tener que lidiar con Adora llorando o algo así, no sabía si podría poder aplacar esa sensación de querer protegerla.

-Quizás por eso Double Trouble me dijo eso último -dijo ya casi llegando a su destino. Miró la puerta y decidiendo no mostrar duda entró sin más, el aroma de Adora golpeó directo su nariz, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo en un lugar que prácticamente gritara que Adora estaba ahí. Ese delicioso aroma que era una mezcla entre durazno y vainilla, había olvidado lo agradable que era.

-C-Catra! -casi gritó la rubia al verla entrar y se levantó de su cama- que haces aquí?

-Vine de visita, o prefieres que me vaya? -preguntó un poco en broma un poco seria, tampoco quería incomodarla.

-NO! quiero decir... es un poco inesperado -Adora comenzó a moverse nerviosa en su lugar, viendo cada movimiento que hacia la felina que comenzó a recorrer su habitación- que...? hay algo que busques en particular?

-No realmente, sólo quise venir y hablar un poco si no te importa.

-Sabes que jamas pasaría eso -dijo sin pensar Adora y tampoco pareció ponerle importancia al ligero sonrojo de Catra- quieres sentarte?

-Claro -pronto la alfa estaba sentada en el suelo mientras recargaba su espalda contra la cama de la rubia, donde la omega estaba sentada- como has estado? no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.

-Seguro, pareces muy emocionada con tus cachorros -al final su voz bajó demasiado, Catra lo notó y la miró un poco preocupada- no te culpo, son hermosos Catra.

-N-No tomo el crédito -decía mientras se giraba a otro lado- se que luego vas a visitarlos.

-Si, espero no te moleste. Se que mi aroma no es precisamente el más discreto...

-No hay problema, siempre me ha gustado -casi al momento Catra se mordió la lengua, ahora menos quería ver a la rubia. No quería ver como la miraba en este momento, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que mirada tendría, no podría lidiar con esos ojos decaídos. Sintió como Adora bajo al suelo y se sentó a su lado, pasaron varios minutos y ninguna habló hasta que sintió las manos de la omega en sus hombros.

-Catra mírame -dijo suave e hizo que el corazón de la felina brincara un poco. Por qué pasaba eso? se supone que ya no debería tener efecto en ella. Sin más abrió sus ojos y efectivamente esos ojos que esperaba ver estaban ahí. Tristes pero también serios- podemos hablar... de eso?

-No se si sea bueno, no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

-La verdad es que quiero saber -dijo Adora sentándose frente a ella y suspirando comenzó a hablar- por qué? es lo que más quiero saber.

-Fue un accidente, no es como si hubiera querido eso. De haber sido así te hubiera dejado desde antes pero ese día... simplemente pasó -dijo sin ver a la rubia. Adora la soltó y vio como puso sus manos en sus piernas, alejándose un poco de la alfa- algo más?

-Es mejor que yo? -el tono de la omega la hizo verla, podía ver la expresión dolida claramente y sus ojos un poco húmedos- perdón, no debería preguntarte eso. Claramente lo es.

-No sabría decirte, son diferentes... cada quien tiene sus cosas buenas y... malas también--Adora no quiero hablar de eso de acuerdo?!

-Es que no entiendo, todo estaba tan bien pero de repente boom! todo se hizo nada.

-Por supuesto que no estábamos bien! -gritó Catra poniéndose de pie y viendo molesta a la rubia que se sorprendió por la reacción de la felina- tu me dejaste primero! no te importó el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, no te importó los planes que teníamos, no te importó nada!

-No podía quedarme ahí! -Adora se levantó y comenzó a gritarle igual, la felina tuvo que contener las ganas de doblarla con sus feromonas- la horda era mala, lo sabes sino no nos hubieras ayudado. Como esperabas que volviera a ese lugar?

-No quería que volvieras a la horda, quería que volvieras a mi! -al final la voz de Catra tembló e hizo evidente que estaba luchando por contener sus lagrimas. La omega la conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso pasaba y no pudo evitar querer llorar también, Catra no era alguien que llorara constantemente al igual que ella- quería que estuvieras ahí, quería que estuvieras ahí cuando me deshiciera de Hordak, quería que cumpliéramos lo que teníamos planeado, quería estuvieras conmigo!

-Destruyendo todo a tu paso? destruyendo el espacio/tiempo?

-No viniste a mi cuando te lo pedí... ni una sola vez.

Adora casi sintió que casi se ahogaba, recordaba el incesante llamado de Catra en sus primeras semanas en Luna Brillante. Debía admitir que en más de una ocasión estuvo a las afueras de la la Zona de Terror deseando poder dar los pasos que faltaban. Pero simplemente no debía caer en eso, debía salvar a Etheria.

-Tu igual te llamé varias veces, te quería aquí... te extrañaba demasiado Catra, no tienes idea de cuanto.

-No más que yo a ti -dijo recargándose contra una de las paredes y dejándose caer- no tienes idea de lo que fue.

-Metiéndote con tu antiguo puñado de omegas? que mal debiste haberla pasado.

-No pude entrar en celo en un año Adora -admitió la alfa en un hilo de voz Adora se sorprendió por lo que dijo, si quiera era posible entre alfas?- no me veas así, yo igual no lo entendí e incluso me asuste! Octavia me dijo que en ocasiones pasaba eso... recuerdas al alfa que mató a su omega? le pasó algo igual... bueno, antes de que se matara.

-Si, lo recuerdo... no sabía eso, la parte del celo -la rubia se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, no la miraba.

-Que hay de ti? bueno, tu con Chispitas seguro que no tenías problema.

-Jamás pasó nada con Glimmer... al menos no hasta hace poco -Catra la miró sorprendida y un pequeño gruñido se sintió en su garganta, la omega la miró con una ceja alzada- pese a que ya tienes a tu familia no te gusta que toquen a tus ex?

-No es por eso -dijo irritada la alfa- es sólo que...

-Que...? -esperó por la respuesta de la felina pero al final nunca llegó, se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Al menos tu tenías a alguien.

-Ya te dije que-

-No lo digo por eso, tenías a flechitas... a Casta... tenías gente a tu lado -dijo viendo hacia la ventana- al menos, estabas acompañada. Me hace sentir mejor que al menos no te sentías tan mal como yo, que no estabas sola.

-Catra...

-Me preocupaba eso -dijo sincera- y bueno, me ponía a pensar en que tipo de nidos podías hacer ahora que tenías más cosas... al menos estabas bien.

Adora no pudo evitar que nuevas lagrimas volvieran a sus ojos al escuchar lo que le decía y lo suave que era su voz. El saber que pese a todo ese tiempo peleando ella se preocupaba por ella y si se ponía a pensar en ello nunca fue dura con ella, hablando en el sentido en que nunca le haría algo que no pudiera superar, o al menos hasta...

-Desde que nos encontramos la primera vez en el Desierto Carmesí comenzaste a ser peor con lo que hacías, algo pasó? -apenas terminó de preguntar vio como Catra se levantó y soltó un enorme golpe a la pared donde se había recargado y gruñó fuertemente, un poco de sus feromonas se soltaron y la hizo retroceder.

-NO.HABLAREMOS.DE.ESO!

-P-Por qué?! que pasó?! -dijo siguiéndola de regreso a la cama

-TE DIJE QUE NO! -volvió a gruñir mirándola amenazante, la omega tembló pero no iba a dejar ese cabo suelto, menos con una reacción así. Por suerte sabía como hacerla hablar.

-Oh es que te da miedo? te da miedo que Glimmer sea más capaz que tu de soportar las cosas? -recibió como respuesta un grave gruñido que resonó incluso en los cristales que había en la habitación antes de ser arrojada al suelo por la alfa que tenía ahora su cabello erizado y sus respiraba a través de sus dientes que eran apretados con fuerza. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea.

\- Escucha porque solo lo voy a decir una vez y si dices algo te mato! -gritó casi en su cara para alejarse un poco y respirar profundamente- no te voy a mentir, tuve la total intención de matarte en esa charla que tuvimos. Y fue supe un secreto de Shadow Weaver y ni hablemos de todo el aroma de Huntara sobre ti, si querías aparearte con ella por que diablos no lo hiciste?!

-De que hablas? -preguntó confundida la omega.

-Crees que no se como se comporta un omega interesado? crees que no se distinguir el aroma de un alfa interesado? es algo que compartimos, sabemos cuando un territorio esta marcado! -Catra se levantó y fue de regreso a donde se había sentado en un inicio. Adora ahora entendía porque los omegas de Catra no eran cortejados por alguien más o porque los alfas dejaron de acercarse cuando emparejó con la felina pese a que disfrazaban el aroma y cubría la marca. Pero había algo que no entendía.

-Que secreto de Shadow Weaver? -preguntó, incomoda al recordar a la mujer. Pese a que se había ido aún le causaba escalofríos. Catra parecía muy molesta al preguntarle aquello pero al menos ahora tendría respuesta por como era el lenguaje corporal de la alfa.

-No pienso decirlo porque es demasiado...demasiado repugnante pensarlo. Pero piénsalo un momento, por que un alfa se pondría posesivo con un omega? por que trataría de ahuyentar a todo alfa de ese omega -dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, la rubia lo pensó un momento y cuando finalmente lo comprendió no pudo evitar sentirse mareada. Mal, se sentía muy mal.

-Shadow Weaver me quería como su-?

-BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Si, si. Que bueno que lo entendiste. Por lo tanto espero entiendas porque estaba tan molesta.

-Ah -Adora se movió incomoda en su lugar tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de saber, cosa que definitivamente hubiera preferido JAMAS saber, pero aún así no entendía porque le molestó tanto a Catra- pero por qué?

-DUH! Era como si me restregara que me había ganado y sin importar lo que me costara te traería a mi lado! eras mía! -dijo amenazando con volver a ponerse de pie para gritar pero al final volvió a sentarse. Pasaron segundos y Adora no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Catra la vio molesta- que es tan divertido?

-Siempre fuiste muy posesiva -dijo tratando de calmarse- nunca pudiste cambiar eso.

-Oh no eres quien para decir eso -decía forma burlona mientras la miraba- te recuerdo el baile en el castillo de Frosta? Entrapta y Scorpia son grandes amigas, un poco escandalosas pero son omegas, así son.

-Ese golpe fue bajo -decía Adora mientras se acercaba sintiendo su boca tensa. Claro que recordaba el baile! casi se vuelve loca al verla con ambas. Recordó cuanta furia sintió cuando Scorpia le contó que Catra le había confiado el paso cerca de Luna Brillante, casi cede ese día ante lo que pedía su corazón.

-Mírate, incluso ahora te molestas.

-Y tu? -ambas rieron y finalmente se recargaron contra la otra mientras se quedaron en silencio. La rubia la miró fijamente, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por su cabello. La alfa saltó un poco pero la dejo hacerlo- al parecer la pasamos mal todo ese tiempo eh?

-Sin duda -la felina bajó la mirada y después de un rato tomó la mano libre de la omega y la acarició un poco, sintiendo cada parte de piel, masajeando sus dedos. La volvió a ver a los ojos y pudo ver que la miraba triste, odiaba verla así. Sin darse cuenta Adora se había acercado y sin más la abrazó. Catra se sorprendió pero devolvió el abrazo, diablos si que era muy diferente a tener a Double Trouble. Adora era mucho más efusiva. La rubia la abrazó más fuerte y decidió hacer lo mismo. Algo le gritaba que era momento de irse pero... sólo un poco más. Pero al sentir una caricia en su cuello tembló.

-Aún te gusta esto? -dijo Adora aún recargada en su hombro y siguiendo acariciando de manera lenta. Glimmer no era muy aficionada a ello pero Catra si que lo era, lo recordaba perfectamente. Subió su mano hasta su oreja y tomando la punta entre sus dedos la acarició suavemente, al escuchar un ronroneo de parte de la alfa su corazón casi se sale de su pecho- algunas cosas no cambian o si?

-Supongo que tienes razón -la voz de la felina era baja y gentil, la rubia sentía que se le pararía el corazón o le explotaría. O más bien seguro explotaría pues sintió como Catra subió su mano hasta la parte trasera de su cuello y pasaba delicadamente sus garras en círculos. Adora no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarse más a la alfa, era una de sus caricias favoritas pero pedírselo a Glimmer era demasiado vergonzoso- soy yo o acaso tu aroma es más fuerte que antes?

-Podría decir lo mismo -la rubia acercó su nariz hasta estar casi pegada al cuello de Catra e inhaló, clavo y naranja. Comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo burbujeara y la felina llevó su otra mano hasta el pecho de Adora, el calor que irradiaba su mano le trajo una tranquilidad que Adora no había sentido en MESES. Siempre que tenía un ataque de pánico en la horda eso le ayudaba a calmarse, casi de manera involuntaria Adora llevó la mano que no estaba en el cuello de Catra hasta poco más arriba de donde comenzaba su cola y ejerció un poco de presión. La felina dejo salir aire pesadamente.

-No se como después de tanto...

-Aún nos conocemos...

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas y notaron el fuerte sonrojo en la otra, Adora bajó mirada tímida pero la alfa la tomó de las mejillas y sin decir nada comenzó a frotar sus rostros. Ahora definitivamente la rubia iba a morir, como extrañaba eso, era algo que Glimmer no podía entender y algo que inexplicablemente volvía loca a Adora. Era algo que había esperado recibir de la otra alfa pero al parecer era algo sólo de Catra, algo que amaba de ella.

_Una de tantas cosas._

Adora se sentó en el regazo de la felina que la vio sorprendida pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento para evitarlo o quitarla. Al contrario, bajó sus manos a la cintura de la rubia y la miró increíblemente nerviosa y preocupada. La omega no se sentía muy distinto a decir verdad pero sabía que su corazón estaba gritando por ella. Quizás la felina ya no era suya, pero ella seguía definitivamente siendo de Catra. Por más que se forzara a sentir lo mismo por Glimmer no podría, estaba drogaba por Catra, nada importaba si no era Catra. Era abrumador pensar así pero ese era el efecto que tenía en ella.

-Adora -dijo en su susurró la felina que no sabía que hacer, trató de buscar una señal en la omega y lo único que pudo hacer la omega fue acercarse y juntar sus labios con la chica. La sensación fue paralizante, no pudo mover sus labios para volver a besarla y su respiración se hizo más lenta. Tanto extrañar, tanto esperar para finalmente sentir a Catra otra vez. Pero la felina no pudo evitar pensar en Double Trouble, su omega, su pareja. Rompió el beso y con suavidad quitó a Adora de su regazo aprovechando que la rubia seguía lidiando con lo que ese beso causó- lo siento Adora pero no puedo hacerle esto a Double Trouble.

Sin decir nada más salió casi corriendo de la habitación sintiendo como su corazón latía fuerte y como una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo. Como si la hubiera marcado otra vez, como si otra vez estuvieran juntas. Su mente se estaba nublando y su cuerpo gritaba que debía volver, decidió correr al baño más cercano y dejo el agua fría recorrer cada parte de su cráneo. Sentía esa sensación irse poco a poco, en algún punto se había quitado su mascara y mojó también su rostro cuando levantó la mirada se miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar las respuestas en su propio reflejo de ese sentimiento pero no encontrando nada más que confusión. Dejo su mente viajar al infinito pero noto debajo de su oreja, justo donde se marcaba su mandíbula pequeños mechones de pelaje se veían. Era curioso pero era la única zona de su cuerpo que tenía como tal pelaje; no cabello, no vello. Miró también tu desordenada y mojada melena, era imposible mantenerla aplacada últimamente y pronto vendría la época en que se le caería mucho. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-Quizás no vendría mal un cambio, tener si quiera el control de algo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! No se que opiniones vaya a haber después de este capítulo pero era algo que esperaba con ansias llegar ya, ese momento de Adora y Catra fue LO PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBÍ DE ESTA HISTORIA, y sin duda el pequeño playlist que hice para este capítulo me ayudó mucho, wow, no creía que tener cierto tipo de música ayudaba pero al parecer siempre fue verdad. Se ha vuelto a abrir la posibilidad para Adora y Catra? o es un cierre? Que diablos traen en la cabeza esas dos? supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo... Alguien vio venir lo de Shadow Weaver? por favor díganme que no jaja aunque si di la pista, pese a que era muy mala con Catra porque usaría el desafió con ella?
> 
> Creo que no he hablado explícitamente del "nudo" pero si lo estoy contemplado totalmente (es básico!) además no se si lo notaron pero esta segunda parte voy a tratar de ser más explicito, no se, un experimento pues ya tengo otro proyecto pensado y me gustó como va hasta ahora. Así que me adentraré un poco más en ese rumbo también. Y si, al final no pude evitar agregar el corte de cabello de Catra. Se ve hermosa, definitivamente debía agregarlo!
> 
> Gracias por el interés en la historia, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	4. Todo y Nada: Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se por qué escribí tanto sobre esa sola escena pero espero les guste.

-Basta! esto es un motín! -decía Catra mientras sus cachorros estaban sobre ella dejando leves rasguños y golpes, sonriendo ampliamente al jugar con su madre- ustedes que llevan mi sangre como han podido traicionarme?! y tu Double Trouble, es tu culpa!

-Recuérdame jamas volver a dejarte sola con mis libros, sabía que eras dramática pero nunca pensé que podrías serlo más.

-Como quieres que no lo sea? pusiste en mi contra a mis propios hijos -dijo la felina mientras sostenía a sus dos hijos varones levantándolos por el aire y la miraban divertidos. Mientras su hija se acurrucaba en su pecho y ronroneaba levemente. Su omega la miraba no pudiendo contener un largo suspiro- wow, ese fue bastante dramático.

-Ay cállate -se acercó hasta el nido y dejo una maleta cerca de Catra- recuerda que los dos azules son de Satik. Frazier tarda un poco en agarrar ritmo para comer y Sakari comerá por tiempos.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No es la primera vez que los cuido sabes? -habló suave la alfa sintiendo repentinamente un nudo en su estómago- en serio no quieres que alguien te acompañe? se que viviste ahí un largo tiempo pero...

-Estaré bien, deja de ser tan alfa por un momento -Double Trouble se acercó y pasó su mano por su cabello- retiro lo dicho, realmente te ves bien con ese nuevo estilo.

-Siempre -dijo orgullosa Catra. Quizás había sido más corto de lo que esperaba pero le agradaba, aunque sus hijos la desconocieron por un par de días- de alguien debían sacar lo atractivo no crees?

-Comienzas a preocuparme gatita -dijo con seriedad, se acercó y dejo leves caricias en la cabeza de sus cachorros- volveré casi de noche, si llegan a tener más hambre-.

-Debo preparar más, Satik debe comer solo la mitad porque la formula le cae pasada. Ya te dije que se que hacer -decía la alfa mientras le miraba suavemente- estaremos bien, no tardes de acuerdo?

-Haré lo que pueda, no les enseñes nada extraño. La ultima vez no sobrevivieron las mantas porque les enseñaste a moderlas.

Finalmente la alfa se quedo a solas con sus cachorros, dentro de poco comenzarían a tallarse los ojos pues solían quedarse dormidos cerca del medio día. Por ahora lo que podía hacer era jugar con ellos y ejercitarlos un poco, suavemente como siempre lo hacia. Justo estaba terminando con el primero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-En serio, comienzo a pensar en hacerte la madrina de los tres -decía mientras veía como Adora se acercaba para tomar a la única hija.

-Scorpia también quiere sabes?

-Lo se, es complicado. No puede tener cada uno a sus padrinos? así sería más sencillo para todos... veo que se han comenzado a encariñar contigo -la alfa levantó la mirada para verla forma tan dulce en que veía a Satik, sin duda la rubia sería un buena madre.

_Eso ya lo sabes._

-Es sólo por que vengo seguido, si dejo de venir seguramente lloraran cuando me vuelvan a ver.

-Oye no subestimes el olfato de mis hijos, es tan bueno como el mio -ambas chicas rieron mientras notaban como los tres cachorros comenzaban a acurrucarse donde podían.

-A todo esto, esperaba que se parecieran a Double Trouble.

-Según lo que me explico los cambia formas suelen tomar los genes más fuertes y se mantienen así el resto de su vida hasta que aprendan a controlar la transformación -dijo simple Catra.

-Y eso significa...?

-Poco antes de cuando tengan su primer celo podrán cambiar de forma pero su "forma original" siempre será la tienen ahora, ya sabes, como la mía -la felina se levantó tomando a dos de sus hijos para llevarlos a su cuna, Adora la siguió detrás con su hija profundamente dormida.

-No te preocupa un poco eso? quiero decir encima de protegerlos cuando tengo su primer celo también deberás cuidar que no se aprovechen de su habilidad.

-Al ser de mi especie es difícil que escondan su aroma de mi, además son mis hijos Adora. Si hay alguien que los pueda conocer mejor que yo es Double Trouble y aún tenemos dudas -la alfa abrigó a sus cachorros y se giró para ver a la rubia- pero no es por eso que estas aquí cierto?

-Que, no puedo venir a verte? -dijo de forma burlona Adora aunque el silencio que se hizo después la hizo querer golpearse. Había sido así desde aquella vez en su habitación y sería más fácil si solo ella reaccionara pero Catra parecía también sentir lo mismo que ella o al menos eso quería pensar, decidió cambiar el tema a uno que también la tenía preocupada- es sólo... quizás.. necesito tu opinión.

-Mi opinión?

-Puedes venir un momento a mi habitación? -la cola y orejas de Catra hicieron un movimiento brusco antes de volver a su posición inicial. La omega comprendió que podría malinterpretarse lo que quería decir realmente- quiero que me des tu opinión sobre algo que hice.

-Oh, es eso... digo, claro vamos. Tomará un rato antes de que despierten -ambas chicas salieron en silencio y Catra echó llave a la puerta. Caminaron al piso de abajo justo donde estaba la habitación de Adora. Cuando finalmente llegaron la alfa comprendió a lo que se refería la rubia- ohh.

-Si, perdón si es un poco incómodo por el aroma y eso. Sólo quiero saber si esto esta bien, después de todo en cierta forma Glimmer y tu se parecen en gustos -decía Adora mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba la reacción de la felina, era mucho más relajada de lo que esperaba pero era obvio. Si todavía fueran compañeras o si Catra no tuviera a Double Trouble como omega seguramente hubiera saltado hacia ella y la tomaría en ese momento. Sabía que era nueva en el cortejo pero por instinto sabía que debía envolver en su aroma al alfa que quisiera atraer y hacer que su aroma estuviera impregnado en casi toda la habitación fue algo que le sugirió Casta, además de otras cosas pero eso sería hasta que tuviera muy cerca a Glimmer aunque la idea de hacerlo con Catra era...

-Y-Yo creo que es perfecto-wow, Chispitas va a perder la cabeza Adora. E-Es acaso una ocasión especial? -preguntó como pudo la alfa, tragando fuerte y apretando los puños para que su voz no temblara. Debía admitirlo, ella misma sentía que no pensaba claramente.

-Tengo pensado finalmente dejar a Glimmer marcarme, pronto tendrá su celo y creo que es un buen momento -respondió sonrojada la omega mientras bajaba la mirada- además el mio no esta muy lejos tampoco, puedo sentirlo.

-Marcarte? -Catra sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, si Adora la estuviera viendo notaría su rostro incrédulo. No, no era eso era algo mas. Era... eran celos? y enojo?

-Si, creo que es el momento para hacerlo aunque sería lo mejor no ir a visitar a tus cachorros o Double Trouble, ya sabes como es cuando la marca es nueva. El más mínimo aroma de otro alfa los hace enojar -Adora finalmente la miró y notó lo tensa que estaba Catra, su rostros parecía relajado pero había algo fuera de lugar- crees que es apresurado?

-Creo que esta bien, me alegra que quieras avanzar en esto -dijo Catra forzando un poco su tono de voz para que sonara optimista pero la idea no le agrada... no le agradaba en absoluto... por supuesto que no!

-Catra?

-Adora... crees que... -la idea vino de manera inmediata a su cabeza y por alguna razón no podía aplacarla o guardársela. Era como si debiera hacerlo quisiera o no. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos, la omega no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y que toda la sangre se fuera hacia sus mejillas- quisiera marcarte... con mi aroma por una ultima vez, puedo? Sólo por los viejos tiempos.

Como negarle eso a Catra? como negar algo que solo ella hacia y que aún deseaba? Como podría? Adora asintió viéndola fijamente y sin esperar nada Catra ya estaba juntando sus rostros, frotando sus mejillas. Un discreto ronroneo de Catra hizo que la rubia se abrazara fuerte a ella, inhalando el aroma de la alfa. Desde aquella platica hace unas semanas no pudo de dejar de reproducir la escena en su mente y volver a estar en la misma situación le provocaba una neblina mental, solo podía seguir su instinto de hacer todo lo que pudiera para mantener a la felina cerca de ella, de hacer lo que fuera necesario para que no la soltara. Por eso optó ser más atrevida y sin pensarlo dos veces lamió lentamente parte del mentón de Catra que no pudo contener un jadeo de placer y sorpresa.

-Adora... -dijo un poco amenazante pero sin verla- no estarás pensando-?

-Si -respondió Adora con una sonrisa, su sonrojo era intenso y hacia que sus ojos se vieran más azules de lo normal, que todas sus expresiones se vieran más nítidas- si no quieres puedes irte...

Catra tragó pero también sentía su boca increíblemente seca y sus ojos bajaron a los labios de la rubia, vio como la omega pasó ligeramente su lengua para humedecerlos. Tratando de huir de la tentación subió su mirada a sus ojos pero la forma en que la veía era tan intensa que por un momento se sintió abrumada. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar, como el deseo se esparcía por su cuerpo y su temperatura aumentaba, sin mencionar la tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-Adora -decía con la respiración pesada la felina, Adora se acercó buscando sus labios pero la alfa retrocedió. Un pequeño gruñido de frustración escapó de la rubia.

-Catra, por favor... -ambas respiraban con dificultad, cada una luchando por contener por lo que estaban sintiendo. Adora llevó su mano a la mejilla de la alfa y la acarició, obligandola a verla directamente. Se perdieron en la mirada de la otra hasta que Catra finalmente unió sus labios, un escalofrió las recorrió a ambas mientras la felina la empujaba suavemente con su propio cuerpo para que quedaran sobre la cama.

Al contrario de la última vez, Adora no se quedo con las ganas y la besaba con urgencia y llenando así esa necesidad que tenía de la alfa, del enorme deseo que sentía como recorría su cuerpo. La alfa bajó sus labios al cuello de la omega y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo con fuerza, Adora sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban rápidamente y como la cicatriz de la marca de Catra comenzaba a cosquillear con anticipación.

-Catra, espera -pero apenas terminó de hablar y sintió como la alfa paró justo sobre la marca y tras pensarlo unos segundos dejó una suave lamida a lo largo de la marca haciendo gemir a Adora fuertemente y sus piernas la rodearon acercándolas más- Catra!

-Te tengo -susurró sobre su oreja y dejo un beso en el mismo lugar casi inmediatamente. La abrazó con un brazo y otra su mano deshacía su coleta mientras volvía a tomar sus labios posesivamente. Adora totalmente inmersa en sus sensaciones comenzó a aferrarse a la chica sobre ella, acariciando su nuca y jalando suavemente el cabello.

-Me encanta el nuevo corte -dijo la omega separándose un poco y morder cerca de la barbilla de la felina, Catra respondió con un grave ronroneo.

-Vas a decirme que no planeaste esto?

-Sabia que había posibilidad pero-.

-Tramposa -dijo sonriendo flojamente la alfa pero volvió a unir sus labios, sin decir nada Catra se quitó la parte superior de su ropa incluyendo su sostén, dejando su torso desnudo para el deleite de la omega- si no juegas limpio no tengo porque hacerlo.

-Catra... -la omega jaló hacia ella a la felina y la comenzó besar casi con desesperación, recorrió cada centímetro de la espalda y brazos de la alfa, reconociendo el cuerpo de su ex-compañera. Recordando a la vez muchas cosas del pasado, sintiéndose incluso conmovida. Pero la felina repentinamente se alejó.

-No debería estar haciendo esto... -dijo viendo hacia una muy jadeante Adora, su mirada se veía perdida. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. La rubia se levantó para acercarse a ella.

-Quédate -la omega se abrazó nuevamente y dejo besos en los pechos de la alfa y en medio de esto- por favor.

-Adora en verdad-.

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Adora se deshizo de su propia camiseta ante su mirada, ni hablar de su sostén. Catra tragó fuerte, incluso la omega escuchó y decidió usar esa reacción a su favor. Tomó las manos de la otra chica y las llevó a sus pechos, sabia cuanto le gustaba a Catra, era su debilidad oculta. Como esperaba la felina apretó ligeramente sacándole un pequeño gemido.

-En serio, eres un tramposa -de un momento a otro la alfa volvió a estar sobre ella besando la zona de su pecho mientras la rubia revolvía su cabello, bajó su mirada y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se detuvo al cruzar mirada con la de Catra, la observaba en todo momento mientras la besaba. Sintió como sus besos bajaban a hacia su abdomen y sus manos fueron ahora hacia sus piernas, acariciándolas de manera desinteresada.

Pero nuevamente paró e incluso se puso de pie, antes de que Adora pudiera quejarse notó su expresión y sabia perfectamente lo que significaba. Cuando la alfa la miraba así, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados y la boca mostrando la punta de sus colmillos, solo significaba una cosa. Se acercó hasta ella y de igual forma besando su abdomen llevó sus manos hasta sus pantalones, de manera suave comenzó a bajarlos hasta sus rodillas, notando como dentro de su ropa interior comenzaba a formarse una pequeña protuberancia. Catra volvió a empujarla hacia la cama mientras se terminaba de sacarse la prenda.

-Aún recuerdas eh? -dijo la felina mientras la ayudaba a quitarse también los suyos.

-Fuiste la única por mucho tiempo -dijo un poco impaciente por lo lento en que se movía la alfa- a diferencia de ti.

-Y aún así eres la única de la que recuerdo que le gusta -la alfa pasó finamente sus garras por los muslos desnudos de la rubia haciéndola jadear un poco. Fue de sus rodillas hacia su centro y una vez ahí le sacó también las bragas, dejando que toda la excitación de Adora llegara a ella- wow, creo que no tendrás que esperar mucho para tu celo.

-Pervertida.

-Me encantaría ayudarte con eso -dijo Catra moviéndose bruscamente hacia ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, la omega gimió un poco por la sorpresa- debería?

-Por favor... -Adora se abrazó a ella por su cuello y volvieron a besarse, ahora no notó ninguna resistencia por la alfa. Sabia que algunos alfas podían ser infieles pero nunca lo pensó de la felina. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir como la alfa comenzó embestirla ligeramente mientras sentía su respiración en su cuello, al poco tiempo habían alcanzado un ritmo que ambas disfrutaban.

-Adora... Adora -decía casi en suspiro Catra frotándose contra ella, presionando su cadera contra de la rubia. La omega se aferraba a su espalda gimiendo cada que la presión era suficiente para que su clítoris lo sintiera, notaba también como comenzaba a sentirse más la firmeza de la felina en su entrepierna, dejando llevarse por el deseo creciente llevó sus labios al cuello de Catra y después de dejar un par de besos siguió con las lamidas y pequeñas mordidas. Sintió como algunos gruñidos de la alfa se quedaban en su garganta.

-Normalmente no eres tan callada... -dijo de forma burlona la rubia pero casi al momento Catra comenzó a bajar dejando un rastro de besos y sin esperar mucho se sacó la única prende que le quedaba, liberándose finalmente. Adora no pudo evitar suspirar ante la vista y quedar totalmente sin aliento al ver como al alfa volvía a ponerse sobre ella.

-Que ocurre Adora, por qué tanto silencio? -Catra lamió la punta de sus dedos y delicadamente comenzó a acariciar la entrada de la rubia que respondió con gemidos ahogados y humedeciendo más los dedos de la alfa que la veía complacida.

Le pesaban los párpados a la alfa y se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, en verdad que eran muy diferentes Double Trouble y ella. Tras seguir por unos minutos bajó su boca hasta tener entre sus labios el clítoris de la omega que gimió fuerte ante la acción, comenzó a besar y chuparlo lentamente para ir subiendo la intensidad y cuando lo creyó perfecto, comenzó a introducir un par de sus dedos en ella viendo cada gesto que hacia.

-C-Catra! espera, espera voy a-!

Pero no terminar de hablar cuando sintió como el orgasmo se abalanzó sobre ella sin piedad, todo porque Catra le mordió ligeramente mientras tocó el punto exacto dentro de ella. Podía sentir en ronroneo de la alfa mientras se limpiaba un poco de su excitación, siempre disfrutándolo.

-Ya sabes como funciona -dijo en medio de sus ronroneo la felina besando también sus muslos y subiendo hasta sus pechos donde se quedo un rato jugueteando mientras la rubia estaba mas apta para seguir.

-Catra... por favor, por favor.

-No debes rogar ahora, créeme que no -la alfa atrapó sus labios en un beso posesivo pero suave, la omega bajó su mano hasta el miembro de la felina y curiosamente no la alejo como normalmente lo haría. Siguiendo acariciándola hasta que sintió como la base se endurecía. Su omega interior comenzó a gritar de necesidad, necesitaba a Catra, la necesitaba.

_CATRA!_

-Maldición... -sin avisar empujo hacia atrás a la felina y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar comenzó besar y chupar su miembro haciendo que la alfa echará la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera como pocas veces lo hacia. Era algo que pocas veces hacían debido a una muy mala y dolorosa experiencia de la felina pero cuando lo hacían... las cosas eran más intensas por alguna razón. Siguió haciéndolo sintiendo como la base comenzaba a crecer más y más y como un poco de liquido salía cada que gemía Catra. Sintió las manos de la alfa sobre sus hombros haciéndola retroceder.

-Ven aquí -dijo con voz grave la felina mientras la besaba sin ritmo alguno, siendo particularmente húmedo por las lamidas que dejaba en los labios de la otra chica. Pegó nuevamente sus cuerpos, hablando pegada a su oreja- oh Adora... pobre omega, no has tenido una alfa que te de lo que necesitas verdad?

-Catra! -la rubia no pudo contener su voz al sentir como la felina pasaba de manera casi fantasmal sus dientes sobre su hombro hacia su cuello pero siempre regresando al lugar inicial.

-Shh... -Catra la ayudó a volver a recostarse y dejo sus rostros muy juntos, Adora sintió como se acomodaba para tomarla y las ganas la comían por dentro- te tengo Adora.

Suavemente y en medio de gruñidos de placer por parte de ambas la alfa se introdujo hasta casi su nudo dejando a ambas disfrutar el contacto antes comenzar a moverse, poniendo su peso en sus codos para estar más cerca de la omega. Al principio se besaban mientras sus embestidas tenían un ritmo constante pero poco a poco su nudo comenzó a demandar más y fue cuando le levantó un poco y aumentó la velocidad sacando gemidos constantes de la rubia.

-Catra! oh-oh Catra, Catra -decía entre gemidos la omega a la vez que sentía como su siguiente orgasmo se acercaba peligrosamente rápido.

-Vamos Adora, vamos. Hazlo para mi -dijo demandante mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas sintiendo como se rompían bajo su agarre. No pasó mucho hasta que sintió como su miembro era envuelto por las paredes de Adora, otro gruñido salió de su boca que reflejaba el esfuerzo que le tomó no terminar en ese momento.

-Ohh-Catra! -Adora apretó los dientes con fuerza y mientras sentía aún el orgasmo recorrerla por segunda vez llevó sus manos a la espalda baja de la alfa y rasguñó con fuerza haciendo a la alfa casi desplomarse sobre ella. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacia y la respiración entre cortada y fuerte sobre ella se lo confirmo.

-Con que eso quieres... -la alfa la tomó de la cadera y la acercó más a ella, enterrando sus garras en la piel de su trasero con suficiente de fuerza para romper un poco la piel, conteniendo el resto de su fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Retomó sus embestidas pero esta vez totalmente rítmicas y rápidas, Adora sólo pudo rodar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás esperando a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Catra sentía su orgasmo llegar y cuando se acercó al cuello de la rubia justo sobre su marca, Adora la acercó más a la marca pero cuando estaba cerca de morder una voz se escuchó en su mente y usando todo su auto-control mordió su brazo, haciendo una herida profunda pero apenas pudo sentirla pues al mismo tiempo terminó. Aún bajo la necesidad introdujo su nudo en Adora y cuando la chica tuvo su tercer orgasmo, el cual se prolongo al sentir como la felina aún seguía terminado. Una parte de ella comenzó a sentirse triste conforme pasaba, pues sabía que la alfa estuvo cerca de marcarla pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Pero sabía que no había posibilidad, incluso si lo hubiera planeado.

Tomó un poco para que ambas bajaran totalmente del orgasmo y cuando lo hicieron tomó otro rato poder mirarse. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron no había nada más que pura satisfacción en sus rostros.

-Wow -dijo Adora mientras acariciaba su espalda- cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos así?

-Estábamos en celo, esta vez no fue así -respondió la alfa- y fue igual o mejor.

-Creo que no voy a poder hacer nada más por hoy -dijo Adora para finalmente ver la herida de la felina- quieres que te ayude con eso?

-Neh, más tarde la curo -se quedaron viendo fijamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros, hasta que Catra habló- pregunta, habiendo tantos alfas y fuertes en la Horda por qué yo?

-Eres mas fuerte que todos ellos, mas que cualquiera. No todos pueden decir que apenas presentadas como alfa lucharon contra un alfa mayor y vencieron -dijo pasando su mano por el rostro de la alfa que sonreía mientra la veía.

-Oh así que sólo por mi fuerza entonces...

-Claro que no, si no eras tu no había otra opción -Catra no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su mirada avergonzada.

-Que hubieras hecho si me iba con... ya sabes?

-Te hubiera perseguido -dijo seria Adora, casi como si She-ra lo hubiera dicho.

-Siempre la menos celosa -ambas rieron para luego verse, perdidas en la otra. La felina suspiró para luego tomar una expresión más seria- no podemos decirle a Double Trouble.

-Acaso crees que apenas nos encontremos le diré? No soy tan idiota Catra.

-No me refiero a eso -decía la alfa viendo hacia donde estaban unidas, la rubia cayó en cuenta al momento de que todo se podría hacer un problema más grande- oh no, Catra-.

-Tu celo posiblemente no tarda en manifestarse, apenas pueda debo irme de aquí o sin duda tendré más hijos -la alfa la miró directo a los ojos- hace cuanto no estás bajo control?

-Desde que me fui -respondió sincera la omega- te recuerdo que son difíciles de conseguir? ni siquiera Glimmer puede tenerlas tan fácilmente.

-Diablos... quizás...recuerdas la charla que nos dieron de fertilidad? que nos dijeron que algunos perdían por un tiempo fertilidad después de no entrar en celo cuando debían? -dijo tratando de sonar segura pero era algo que no era totalmente definitivo.

-Lo recuerdo pero Catra-.

-Es una posibilidad -interrumpió la alfa- además si te unes con Glimmer quizás eso ayude a que no pase nada... si todas esas cosas que nos dijeron son ciertas.

-Y si no? -algo en la voz de Adora hizo temblar a la felina, la necesidad de abrazarla volvió y lo hizo. La dio un corto beso en los labios y juntó sus frentes.

-Entonces voy a estar ahí para ti -declaró dura e hizo que la rubia la viera sorprendida, completamente sorprendida.

-Pero Double Trouble y tus cachorros?

-Escucha Adora, se que que es mi omega y mis primeros cachorros... que conozco -dijo la felina bajando un poco su voz, Adora recordó a los cachorros que tuvo hace años la alfa- y se que no es algo que suelan hacer muchos alfas pero créeme, no me importaría cuidar a otro par de cachorros.

-Catra... -la rubia no sabía que decir, en parte porque no podía creerle.

-Puedo conseguir algunas píldoras y quizás funcione, pero sería hasta mañana.

-Es mucho tiempo Catra, no podré hacerlo -dijo sintiendo como su corazón se retorcía ante la idea- además después de cierto tiempo ya no funcionan.

-Haré todo lo posible para hacerlo rápido, no te dejaré sola en esto, también soy responsable -Adora la vio y no pudo evitar reír- ahora que?

-Desde cuando te haces responsable?

-Tener hijos te cambia, algún día lo sabrás -dijo la felina alzando un poco la frente.

-Si nada funciona será pronto -ambas se quedaron en silencio para después Catra la besara de nuevo.

Ni una palabra se dijo después de eso, cuando finalmente pudieron moverse se vistieron en silencio y se despidieron muy forma breve. Catra se fue realmente confundida a su habitación finalmente dándose cuenta del error que cometió cuando curaba su herida pero mientras alimentaba a sus cachorros no pudo evitar pensar en quizás otro par, otros más pequeños y que se parecieran a Adora. Le molestaba que la idea le gustara tanto, le encantaba la idea.

Mientra Adora abrió sus ventanas y prendió un incienso para disipar el aroma de Catra y el suyo además de deshacerse de lo que había destruido Catra, decidió caminar por el castillo para que el proceso fuera más rápido pero cuando lo hacia mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Muchas de ella malas. En lo que pasaría si nada resultaba; la opción de su infertilidad por el retraso de su celo, la opción de que Glimmer pudiera matar la semilla de Catra con la suya o las píldoras que la alfa prometió buscar. Sin querer se había metido en un enorme problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! He tardado muchísimo, lo lamento pero finalmente terminé con la escuela y pues aquí en Ciudad de México donde vivo la Madre Tierra ha tratado de matarnos un par de veces jeje así que si hubo una gran demora. Una disculpa nuevamente, espero sea la última que deba darles. Por cierto, vieron el el evento de Aly&Aj? me he hecho fan!
> 
> Este capítulo como vieron es la primera parte de dos partes, originalmente no iba a partirlo pero entre el retraso y un poco de ganas que ya tenía de publicar, sin mencionar que sentía que subir ambas partes en uno sólo podría saturarlos por eso tomé esa decisión. No tardará mucho la siguiente actualización eso si, esta casi terminada (hay unas cosas que no me agradaron del todo y no me siento a gusto subiendo algo que no me haga pensar que fue lo mejor que pude escribir) así que es cosa de unos días.
> 
> Ahora el capítulo! creen que exageré? no se en que momento se descontroló tanto pero me gusto como quedo jeje dejar que las pasiones exploten entre estas dos que llevaban tanto tiempo separadas pero al final el vinculo con Double Trouble hizo pensar a Catra. No se que tanto puedo adelantar esta vez sin que se me salga algo muy obvio para el siguiente capítulo pero creo que podrán hacerse una idea. Como advertí, drama!
> 
> No quiero saturarlos con texto así que por ahora lo dejaré aquí. Espero estén bien, poco a poco en algunos lugares están saliendo de esta situación de la pandemia y si no es el caso de donde viven. Animo!
> 
> Gracias por el interés en la historia, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos, por sus comentarios, y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	5. Todo y Nada: Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

-Hey Glimmer, pensé que quizás hoy podríamos volver a practicar tus encantamientos que dices?

-H-Hoy no creo papá, fue un día difícil -decía la reina manteniendo distancia de su padre, no quería que volviera a preocuparse y entrar casi en histeria como la última vez cuando cayó en cuenta de que su hija era alfa y peor, que estaba en celo. Después de todo al ser su padre no percibe su esencia como el resto, para él era un aroma que combinaba el de su madre y el suyo- pero mañana podríamos intentarlo.

-Pareces tensa hija, estás bien? No fue una misión complicada? sabes que respeto tu decisión de mantener el reinado pero si es necesario puedo ayudarte -dijo el hombre preocupado, no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica- por qué no descansas? hoy el castillo ha estado muy tranquilo y parece que así seguirá, si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme.

-S-Si, gracias -dijo la chica yendo hacia su "habitación" que era realmente donde su madre solía dormir cuando su celo la golpeaba pues no quería que todo el castillo supiera de su condición, el calor era insoportable y debía admitir que estaba algo lastimada. No esperaba que se manifestará tan rápido, normalmente tomaba unas horas en que comenzara a ponerse agresiva pero esta vez no fue así. Castaspella le había dicho que podría haber alteraciones en su celo al pasar más tiempo con Adora y todavía habría más cambios si estaban manteniendo relaciones- todo por Adora cierto?

Su pequeña risa se detuvo al mismo tiempo que su caminar, el aroma de la omega llegó hasta ella y la hizo ir hasta la habitación de la rubia, no pensaba pasar por ahí pero al parecer lo había hecho de manera inconsciente. Al acercarse más pudo notar un aroma más dulce y se hizo más notorio al estar frente a la puerta de esta, no pudo evitar tocar rápidamente y entrar sin esperar respuesta. Vio como Adora estaba sobre su cama que por alguna razón estaba sin mantas o sabanas, la rubia con poca ropa puesta y su cabello suelto mientras respiraba pesadamente. Su piernas muy juntas y se abrazaba a si misma, apenas pudo girarse y ver que estaba Glimmer parada en la entrada.

-G-Glimmer...

-Adora -la alfa tragó fuerte y sintió como por el aroma que desprendía la rubia su propia temperatura subía, además de sentir presión en la zona de su entrepierna- que es lo que-?

Pero no pudo de terminar de hablar cuando la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia ella y la abrazó juntando sus cuerpos y sintiendo el calor de la otra, sus brazos la rodeaban por el cuello y la alfa la abrazó por la cintura, paseando un poco sus manos por la piel descubierta. Sintió como la rubia dejaba su besos por su cuello y no pudo evitar acercarla más a ella.

-Volviste más tarde de lo que habías dicho -decía Adora con sus ojos reflejando algo que no sabía como interpretar la menor- dijiste que antes del anochecer.

-L-Las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, algunos clones se pusieron necios y ... -la reina se detuvo un momento para pensar si realmente era necesario contarle sobre su pelea con ellos, su poca paciencia explotó y por reflejo ellos respondieron. Mejor dejar el tema para otro momento- tuve que quedarme.

-Bueno, finalmente aquí estás -Adora se abrazó nuevamente a ella e involuntariamente comenzó a tirar de su ropa, queriendo quitársela.

-Adora? -preguntó sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba por las acciones de la omega y por la cercanía.

-Parece que hoy es el día -dijo suave la rubia mientras unía sus labios con la alfa que respondió un poco más agresiva hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

-Te refieres a...?

-Si -la omega tiró más fuerte de la ropa de la reina y viéndola a los ojos habló- no quiero presionarte pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo antes de que deje de pensar correctamente, supongo que tu tampoco.

-Adora...-Glimmer tenía emociones encontradas; por un lado estaba a nada de gritar de felicidad de finalmente, después de mucho esperar, tener a Adora a como su compañera pero por otro no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal ya que seria en medio del celo de ambas. Si quiera podría contar como algo consensuado?

-Glimmer mírame -decía la omega mientras sostenía su rostro- no puedo pensar en alguien más con quien unirme, aunque sea bajos estas circunstancias... no hace menos el hecho que lo quiera de verdad.

-Promételo -dijo la alfa besando una de sus manos. Algo, muy en lo profundo de la mente de Adora recordó a Catra pero fue duramente silenciado por su instinto primitivo, ahora no era la omega de la felina. Tenía la oportunidad de ser de alguien más, de estar con alguien más que pueda amarla sin condiciones.

-Lo prometo -la rubia volvió a besarla y esta vez Glimmer comenzó a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo de forma gentil, no era realmente lo que estaba deseando pues lo que menos quería era gentileza. Después de todo estaba en medio de su celo.

Adora mordió el labio inferior de la alfa ganando un grave gruñido de su parte, la reina se alejó y las encaminó a la cama de la rubia, retomando los besos de una manera más urgente y necesitada, Glimmer se sacó rápidamente el exceso de ropa para quedar igualmente en ropa interior. La rubia llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la otra chica pero fue detenida y con algo de fuerza fue recostada en la cama, le tomó unos segundos entender lo que ocurría pero los ojos confundidos y preocupados de la alfa sobre ella la hicieron dudar.

-A-Adora... si en algún momento sientes que... que estoy siendo demasiado... dímelo -dijo con dificultad la reina aún sosteniendo fuerte las muñecas de la omega- aún no entiendo muchas cosas y menos controlarlas.

-Glimmer no es-.

-Sólo júrame que lo harás, haré lo que sea para detenerme -la alfa apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener la cordura y se notaba que le estaba costando. Adora no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho al ver como Glimmer luchaba contra su propio instinto con tal de cuidar de ella, la rubia se levantó un poco y frotó su mejilla contra el brazo de la chica que la miró sorprendida.

-Lo juro pero no te preocupes, confió en ti.

La alfa sintió como algo en ella crecía, no sabía exactamente que o donde pero su primera reacción fue volver a capturar los labios de la omega. Soltó sus muñecas y se re-acomodó sobre ella, su cuerpo entre las piernas de la omega que revolvía su cabello mientras la besaba. Con cada choque de lenguas sentía como la cadera de la rubia buscaba juntarse a ella aún más, buscaba más contacto, más de ella. El calor comenzó a sofocar a la alfa y pese a un ligero quejido de Adora se levantó y se deshizo de lo que le restaba de ropa para la sorpresa de la omega, volvió a capturar sus labios y notó como la rubia comenzó a gemir entre besos y ahora era mucho más consciente de como la excitación de Adora se hacia notar cada que sus entrepiernas chocaban.

-Glimmer por favor -gimió la omega aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de la chica sobre ella, dejando rasguños en esta. La alfa volvió a gruñir y bajo sus manos a la ropa interior de la rubia. Sin siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar rompió en un movimiento su la prenda que cubría su pecho y apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se alejó un poco.

-A-Adora lo siento, no quería-.

-Vaya alfa -dijo en un tono extremadamente sensual la omega que hizo que todo pensamiento de la reina se detuviera y volviera a dejar a su instinto hacer lo que quisiera, bajó sus labios al los pecho de la omega y notó que el aroma de Adora era cada vez más fuerte. Impulsado por esto masajeó la zona con cierta fuerza pero cuidando de no lastimarla, chupando casi con desesperación cada parte de piel de tenía a su alcance- Glimmer, Glimmer...

-Adora -volvió a buscar sus labios pero sus manos viajaron hasta su trasero y dio un ligero apretón, sacando un jadeo de placer de la omega que comenzó a lamer el cuello de la chica mientras la envolvía con sus piernas.

-Glimmer... te necesito... te necesito Glimmer, Glimmer.

La nombrada sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sentía su mente desconectarse o al menos hacia que su cuerpo hiciera las cosas repentinamente como cuando rompió igualmente los boxers de Adora y bajó su labios hasta en centro de omega que emitió un gemido sonoro. Se movía más de lo normal y en parte le estresaba, no debía moverse tanto! Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la sostenía fuertemente de los muslos y los recargaba sobre sus hombros para mayor control. Con lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia buscó su mirada tratando de ver el más mínimo signo de incomodidad pero sólo encontró la expresión de placer de la rubia.

_Esta bien, todo esta bien._

Siguiendo esa pequeña voz en su mente siguió con su tarea, besaba y chupaba la zona impulsada por su propia necesidad casi como si tuviera que hacerle saber de esa forma a Adora cuanto la necesitaba también, cuanto deseaba tenerla y hacerla suya. Sintió repentinamente como se relajaba el cuerpo de omega y luchaba por recuperar el aliento, tenía completamente sonrojado su rostro hasta casi el pecho y había una capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, eso significaba que su aroma la rodeaba aún más.

-Adora -Glimmer subió hasta volver a unir sus labios y contrario a lo que esperaba Adora la besó con fuerza, esperaba que apenas pudiera moverse. Sintió nuevamente la mano de la chica sobre su entrepierna pero antes de que pudiera si quiera en volver a alejarla sintió como su ya erecto miembro era abrazado por la mano de la omega y no pudo contener un pequeño gemido, un poco por la sorpresa y por otro lado por el alivio de sentirla.

-Se que esto no te agrada pero si no me tomas ahora saltaré por la ventana -dijo Adora mientras se aseguraba que sus labios estuvieran pegados a la oreja de la alfa, quería que sintiera cada palabra. Jugueteó un poco también antes de sentir completamente tenso el cuerpo de Glimmer y sin aviso ya estaba con la espalda contra la cama, la reina con los ojos completamente oscurecidos apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-Te prometo que no podrás moverte bien en días -dijo antes levantarla un poco de la cadera e introducirse haciendo que Adora por un momento se desconectara de la realidad para volver cuando sintió como la alfa mordió fuerte cerca de donde estaba la marca de Catra. Sintió como Glimmer se quedo un momento ahí y decidió lamer directo sobre la marca, era una sensación extra; en parte placentera pero había un pequeño rastro de dolor- Adora, eres mía verdad? serás mía verdad?

-Si, Glimmer! -dijo sintiendo como palpitaba el nudo de la alfa tan cerca de su propia intimidad, algo dentro de ella comenzó a vibrar de la anticipación. Había algo abrumador y extraño pero no se sentía nada mal- soy toda tuya Glimmer.

-Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo viéndola con una mirada segura que hizo a Adora sentirse demasiado expuesta y se encogió un poco en su lugar. Se le olvidó al sentir como la alfa comenzó a moverse y no precisamente de manera lenta y gentil como normalmente lo hacia, era mucho más ruda y no podría pedir nada más ahora que estaba tan necesitada de ella.

-Glimmer, Glimmer... oh Glimmer! -sólo obtenía como respuesta la respiración pesada de la alfa sobre ella y que apretaba más su agarre cada que decidía subir la intensidad. La rubia se sentía se le adormecía el cuerpo entero y la jaló hacia ella para tener a que aferrarse. La alfa buscó su cuello y lo dejo ahí, inhalando fuerte el aroma de la omega.

-Adora... estoy cerca... necesito...

-Hazlo, Hazlo! -respondió sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, sentía el nudo golpear cada vez más seguido su entrada y como cada vez Glimmer acercaba su boca a su cuello, justo en el lado opuesto donde tenía la cicatriz- por favor, Glimmer!

Sintió su clímax llegar y usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba acercó más a la alfa que gruñó gravemente y tomándola fuerte de su trasero introdujo su nudo, y cuando sentía que no podría con la sensación buscó el cuello de Adora y sin poder detenerse enterró sus dientes en la zona donde debía dejar su marca, escuchando un fuerte gemido de la rubia muy cerca de su oreja, haciéndola morder más fuerte y finalmente dejar salir su semilla en ella. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y se aferró más a Adora que igualmente la sostenía fuerte, sus uñas enterradas en su espalda y tirando un poco de su cabello.

Poco a poco iban bajando del clímax y sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Glimmer no sabía que hacer, estaba tan feliz. No sabia que realmente sentiría un cambio en ella al tener una compañera pero eso pasaba, era algo increíble y que la hacia sentirse completa cuando ni siquiera era consciente que algo faltaba. Adora también se sentía diferente, aunque había pasado por esto antes era como experimentarlo por primera vez. La sensación de protección era abrumadora, se sentía más acompañada que nunca y ni hablar de el alivio tanto físico como mental. Estaba en paz. Como había huido por tanto tiempo de esto?

-Hey -dijo Glimmer levantando su rostro para verla, su mirada había cambiado también notó Adora. Era una mirada que sabía que solo era para ella, una mirada que nadie más podrá conocer- estas bien? no fue demasiado?

-Jamás estuve mejor -respondió con una amplia sonrisa y tomó el rostro de la alfa para acercarla y besarla, la reina no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de resistirse incluso Adora podría jurar que le dio todo control de ella. Su corazón latía con tanta emoción que juraba que Glimmer podía oírlo. Se separaron y ambas se miraban tiernamente, dejando leves caricias en la otra.

-No quiero arruinar el momento pero debo preguntarte -decía la alfa sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- vamos a dejar pasar esto?

-Oh Glimmer -Adora volvió a besarla, bajó su mirada brevemente a donde estaban unidas y haciendo todavía más grande su sonrisa le respondió- no creo que haya algo más que deseé.

No pudiendo contener su emoción algunas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la alfa, abrazando a su omega al mismo tiempo. Adora hizo lo mismo dejando a ambas disfrutar de ese momento de tenerse cerca. Había algo inquietante en el ambiente pero definitivamente en ese momento no se preocuparía por eso. Este era su momento con su alfa, este era el momento que había deseado por mucho tiempo. Finalmente se sentía amada, finalmente se sentía protegida y ahora nada podría hacerle daño... verdad?

* * *

-He vuelto! -dijo Double Trouble entrando a su habitación para encontrarse con Catra dormida con sus cachorros sobre ella en el nido que había hecho para ellos.

Sonriendo comenzó a llevarlos cada uno hasta la cuna y después de cubrirlos con una manta fue hasta donde estaba su alfa y la cubrió con otra manta antes de acurrucarse con ella. No quería despertarla porque seguramente había tenido un día difícil. Tal como el que había tenido en su viaje cerca de Elberon pero un rastro de un aroma parecido a la vainilla llegó a su nariz, se acercó más al cuello de la felina y también olía un poco a...

_Ese es el aroma de Adora._

Sintiendo su pecho a punto de explotar se alejó de ella, la única forma en que su aroma estuviera en esa zona era solo si...

-Apenas me voy y... -antes de que otra palabra saliera de su boca se levantó y salió de la habitación. No pudo contener un pequeño gritó de rabia y frustración, sintió como su mente comenzaban a correr ideas de venganza e ira, de tristeza y abandono. Su marca comenzó a arder como hacia mucho no lo hacia y en un impulso corrió hacia la habitación de Adora. Definitivamente no permitiría que le quitara a su alfa, si tenía que hacer lo que le hicieron para evitar que eso pasara lo haría pero antes de llegar chocó de frente con Bow, cayendo ambos fuerte sobre el suelo.

-Double Trouble? a donde vas con tanta prisa? -dijo el chico sosteniendo fuerte su cabeza mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- no creo que quieras ir por ahí, Adora y Glimmer... bueno, tienen un pequeño intercambio de... ya sabes.

-De que hablas? -preguntó pero un ligero rastro del aroma de su celo llegó. Su corazón se calmó un poco, definitivamente estaban apareándose y estando ambas en ese estado sin duda no dejarían a la otra en un largo rato. Miró al otro omega que parecía un poco triste, con una expresión que era reconocible- en serio niño? nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por ella?

-Para que? para que me rechazara? nunca tuve oportunidad y cuando Adora llegó se hizo claro, Glimmer desea a Adora y al parecer finalmente le correspondió... pero esta bien, seguro encontraré a mi alfa algún día. Además no se si hubiera sido buena idea quedar juntos.

-Seguro...

-En fin, será mejor irnos. No creo que sea apropiado que estemos cerca.

Ambos empezaron a alejarse y Double Trouble no podía dejar de pensar en la situación, definitivamente Catra había estado con Adora justo ese día pero ahora mismo Adora estaba con Glimmer con una casi inevitable marca. El hecho era fácil, Adora estuvo con dos alfas muy importantes en su vida pero las consecuencias eran inciertas. Además que no sólo la afectaría a ella, sino también a sus crías.

_Crías..._

Se detuvo casi en seco, haciendo que Bow le mirara extrañado pero no le podía importar menos. Si Adora y Catra...

-Oh no...

-Que ocurre? -preguntó el moreno no entendiendo lo que ocurría- estás actuando extraño, incluso para ti.

-Creo que necesitamos un momento de cercanía de omegas -dijo Double Trouble tomándolo del hombro- por qué no me cuentas un poco de Glimmer?

Debía asegurarse, debía tener un plan o todo lo que tenía podría perderlo. Todo. A Catra y sus crías. Se lo dijeron claramente cuando tuvo a sus cachorros, una vez más y sería el final. Además si lo que pensaba era cierto también afectaría a Adora y a Catra. Esas dos no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! y aquí está la segunda parte de este capítulo dividido, la verdad es que quizás algunos sientan que se podía subir en uno solo pero sentí que quizás muchas escenas picantes en un solo capítulo puede ser un poco pesado de leer o no se, algo no me convenció pero aquí esta.
> 
> Y que pasará ahora?! que pasará ahora?! MÁS DRAMA! Vienen capítulos un poco complicados para todos, habrá muchas hormonas involucradas y mucho del instinto primitivo de cada designación. Se vienen cosas buenas y malas, no les voy a mentir.
> 
> También creo que finalmente podre poner un día para actualizar, serán los fines de semana. Cualquiera de esos días se podrá esperar una actualización, no puedo asegurar que sea cada semana porque ya saben, imprevistos o bloqueos que luego tengo con los capítulos o escenas. También por eso esperé un poco para subir esta segunda parte ya que quería dar un poco más de tiempo entre el pasado y este.
> 
> Gracias por el interés en la historia, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos, por sus comentarios, y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	6. Historia de Un Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

-Hey Catra, quieres ir conmigo a Plumeria? Hasta donde se parece que te llevas mucho mejor con Perfuma.

-Bow -respondió la felina sin mucha fuerza en su voz- no lo sé, no creo. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer…o eso creo.

-Crees? -pregunto el chico confundido y asegurándose de estar solos en el corredor volvió a hablar- es por lo de Adora?

-Que cosa?… oh, no, no es eso.

-Esta bien… es por lo de Double Trouble? Escuché que tuvieron una pelea.

-No fue una pelea, se enojó conmigo y tenia la razón al hacerlo pero no peleamos -decía Catra recargándose de contra la pared- estamos bien.

-No he visto que esté contigo últimamente...

-No tienes que ir a disparar tus flechas o algo? deberías dejar de ir preguntando cosas que no te importan -la felina comenzó a alejarse pero un cambio en el ambiente se notó, la alfa volvió a mirar al chico que tenía su mirada en el suelo.

-Lo siento es sólo que... -el omega se abrazó un poco a si mismo antes de volver a hablar- con Adora y Glimmer ahora juntas no puedo evitar sentirme un poco desplazado, estoy feliz por ellas pero aún así... me siento un poco solo.

-Oh... -Catra tragó tratando de quitar la sensación en su garganta y esperando que igual quitara un poco de la culpa que ahora sentía- escucha... perdón no debí hablarte así, no querías hacer nada malo lo se pero estoy un poco estresada.

-Lo se, tampoco debería entrometerme. Eres muy buena con Double Trouble, no parecía que hubieras hecho algo que hiciera que se enojara... -el omega respiró profundamente y fue hasta donde estaba Catra- segura no quieres venir?

-No, quizás otro día... gracias Bow y sabes que puedes contar conmigo... no siempre pero estoy tratando de cambiar eso.

-Lo se, gracias -decía Bow mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta principal bajo la mirada de Catra. Espero en ese mismo lugar como lo había hecho toda la mañana, solo esperaba no tener que esperar mucho más y en parte deseaba hacerlo para no hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Si bien había conseguido las píldoras anticonceptivas y algunos supresores cuando fue hacia la habitación de Adora... era obvio que no los necesitaría. No sabía por qué se había sentido tan deprimida al notarlo pero así fue, quizás porque se había quedado dormida pensando en la idea de otros cachorros o quizás por serían los cachorros de Adora y ella.

_Nuestros cachorros..._

-Hey Catra! -la voz aguda de Glimmer la sacó de sus pensamientos- que haces parada ahí?

-Chispitas -la felina por algo que no entendía la analizó rápidamente de arriba a abajo; músculos mas notorios, había ganado un poco de altura?, voz más fuerte y sus pupilas ligeramente dilatas. Definitivamente hubo un cambio.

-Que ocurre? -volvió a preguntar ante el silencio de la otra alfa.

-Sólo paseaba por aquí, pensando un poco en como encontentar a Double Trouble.

-Oh si, escuché un poco sobre eso -respondió Glimmer para sonreír ampliamente- espero pronto estén mejor y así podamos salir en una doble cita.

-Bien sabes que tendrán que pasar unas semanas antes de eso Chispitas, si me acercó mucho a Adora terminaremos peleando -habló Catra mientras se erguía y sacaba un poco el pecho.

-Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces no habrá problema si voy a ver a Adora cierto?

Apenas había dado un paso en dirección hacia la habitación cuando Glimmer sostuvo fuerte su muñeca...muy fuerte...demasiado fuerte.

-Suéltame Chispitas -gruñó Catra tratando de mantener la voz baja- hazlo o te partiré el brazo.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras -gruñó de vuelta la alfa apretando más fuerte. Catra sintió como un hilo de electricidad la recorrió y en un parpadeo había empujado a Glimmer que casi terminaba en el suelo.

-Ves? mejor esperar un poco -decía la felina tratando con todas sus fuerzas controlar el ímpetu de su alfa interior de iniciar una pelea, por qué no? se lo merecía. Glimmer logró calmarse un poco y rió.

-Supongo que tienes razón, aún en muy pronto.

-Demasiado diría yo, ni siquiera ha podido salir de su habitación... solo dale tiempo -la voz de Catra siendo un poco hostil hacia el final.

-Te sientes bien? estás un poco agresiva hoy.

-No lo se, que época del año es? -decía la felina tratando de disimular la tensión que sentía en cerca de su boca, si mostraba los colmillos terminarían peleando.

-Así que estarás pronto, ya veo... supongo que será mejor que no te acerques mucho a Adora por ahora -un leve gruñido se escuchó debajo de las palabras de la reina. Catra bufó.

-Como por qué querría ver a Adora justo ahora? -respondió la felina mientras se dirigía hacia donde se había ido Bow- relájate Chispitas, apenas estás empezando.

* * *

Escuchó que Glimmer tendría que ir a Mystacor para terminar de dar unas ordenes para juntar y recuperar lugares de Arxia para los hechiceros y mejorar el aprendizaje de Etheria, pues ahora era completamente diferente y las estaciones eran muy extrañas, casi parecían 6 en lugar de 4 pero esperaban pronto entenderlo.

Le tomaría un rato volver pues dejo a su padre a cargo de algunos pendientes en Luna Brillante, sabiendo eso no había dudado en tomar un supresor que solo le haría efecto unas horas aunque si su celo estaba cerca el efecto duraría la mitad o menos así que no perdió tiempo y Catra ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Adora. Dudo en entrar pero estar por el castillo bajo el efecto del supresor iba a ser muy sospechoso y pronto ya estaba adentro.

El aroma de Adora y Glimmer mezclados la recibió al igual que la imagen de la rubia al parecer desnuda bajo sabanas durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y la miró un momento, no se dio el tiempo para disfrutar esa imagen cuando estuvo con ella días atrás y realmente jamás pensó en que sería la última vez que sintiera aún como suya a la omega, eso la estaba matando... de celos?

-Hmm... -escuchó como se quejaba ligeramente la chica mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, no dijo nada hasta que tuvo la mirada sobre ella.

-Hey Adora.

-Catra...? -dijo suavemente la rubia mientras veía como la alfa bajaba sus orejas, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas cerca de la cama y quedar a la altura del rostro de la rubia- por que n-?

-Tomé un supresor para que mi aroma no se quedara aquí en lo que venía, no quiero que tengas problemas con Chispitas apenas se unieron -la felina la vio fijamente, Adora terminó de juntar las piezas y ahora recordaba.

-Te enteraste?

-Glimmer ha pasado los últimos días gritándolo, así que si -Catra sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco y se le quedo viendo, la omega sabía perfectamente que eran- logré conseguirlas y pagué bastante por ellas... pero cuando iba a venir supe que ya no las ibas a necesitar, de hecho ni siquiera se que hago aquí.

-Catra espera-.

-Debo irme, pero si llegas a necesitar en un tiempo... puedes pedirme -Catra fue hacia la salida rápidamente y Adora apenas podía levantarse.

-Catra, por favor espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Cuando estés mejor -finalmente la alfa salió de la habitación pese a que escuchó como Adora se levantó. Caminó rápido hacia afuera del castillo y siguió caminando hasta que estaba en el bosque. Sentía enojo, incluso celos pero no entendía por qué... sentía que debía estar con Adora pero también sabía que no, que no había razón para eso. Al menos ya no. Comenzó a buscar el más mínimo aroma de un alfa, necesitaba pelear, debía pelear, si no lo hacia terminaría desafiando a Glimmer por algo estúpido.

_Una estupidez, algo que no debió pasar._

Encontró lo que buscaba y sin pensarlo siguió el aroma, sentía su mente prepararse al igual que su cuerpo. Sentía que si vista era decenas de veces mejor. Estaba dejando que todo su alfa interior rugiera, debía hacerlo o explotaría.

* * *

Adora trató de alcanzar a la felina pero se sentía tan débil que apenas se levantó de la cama tuvo que volver a recostarse, había olvidado por completo el efecto después del celo en el que el cansancio es extremo. Afortunados los alfas que están como si nada después de un par de días pero los omegas, era cosa de toda una semana.

-Había olvidado lo que era -decía Adora mientras se volvía a cubrir, el ambiente parecía cambiar de nuevo y era bastante frío. No recordaba un día igual antes en Luna Brillante, algo recordaba que Glimmer le había dicho sobre el clima pero no con exactitud. Debía volver pronto a ayudar a la rebelión. Estaba dormitando cuando escuchó nuevamente la puerta abrirse y levantando un poco un rostro vio quien entraba, era Glimmer con una gran sonrisa.

-Glimmer! -decía la rubia levantándose un poco y abrazar a su alfa- pensé que debías ir a Mystacor.

-Una pequeña escapada no iba a hacerle daño a nadie -respondió haciendo que Adora la viera tiernamente, se acercó un poco más para besarla pero la alfa retrocedió. Dejando confundida a la chica.

-Esta todo bien?

-Sabes, si no conociera perfectamente el aroma de Catra pudieron haberme engañado... así como lo hice contigo -la imagen de Glimmer se oscureció y la de Double Trouble se hizo presente, sacando un jadeo de la rubia- así que un supresor... con razón estaba cargando ese frasco todo el tiempo, pensé que era algo para su estrés. Ya sabes, la medicación que estado tomando para dormir.

-Que es lo que quieres? -preguntó Adora seria con la mirada fija, buscando la respuesta en su expresión.

-Oh, y todavía tienes la audacia de hablarme así. Que se puede esperar de una omega que le encanta seducir a los alfas ajenos -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una mirada molesta- tu aroma es muy particular, creyeron que no me daría cuenta?

-D-De que hablas?

-No juegues a ser la tonta Adora, se perfectamente que Catra y tu estuvieron juntas. Bastante juntas -la omega sintió que la sangre se le fue del rostro y comenzó a tratar de explicarle pero no la dejo hablar- ahórratelo, no hay excusa. Puedo perdonárselo, no es algo raro que pase pero lo que me preocupa y sobre todo me molesta es que te haya dado crías.

-Eso no es posible, Glimmer y yo-.

-Si Catra te fecundo antes que ella es más que claro que su semilla se plantó primero, no eres híbrida Adora. No puedes tener cachorros de dos alfas distintos -Double Trouble se acercó lo mas que pudo y la tomó del rostro- ahora le romperás el corazón a Glimmer, pobre... cuando nazcan lo sabrá todo.

-P-Pero Glimmer es mi alfa... debe ser factor, siempre la semilla del alfa es más fuerte -dijo Adora alejándose del agarre, repentinamente ya no estaba tan cansada- es mi alfa!

-Si pero es un alfa más joven y menos experimentado. Catra por otro lado ya tiene varios cachorros y de alguna forma aún eras de ella cuando ocurrió. Así que Adora, es muy probable que tus hijos tengas las mismas orejitas que los míos a menos que Glimmer tenga algo de suerte y su semilla real haga algo al respecto, puede ser pero no es seguro. No siempre funciona.

Adora apenas procesaba todo, era cierto. Había sido un momento muy vulnerable y no lo había pensado, Catra no se restringió en ningún momento e incluso despertó algo en su interior la juguetear con la marca.

-Que voy a hacer? -preguntó la rubia preocupada, sintiendo como temblaba su cuerpo ligeramente.

-En esta ocasión la pregunta es que VAMOS a hacer -Double Trouble se acercó a una de las ventanas y sólo se veía la confusión en el rostro de la omega.

-Vamos?

-No te has puesto a pensar en que si Glimmer se entera intentará deshacerse de Catra de forma literal? No has pensado que incluso los mismos cachorros corren riesgo? Recuerda que Glimmer es de la realeza, algunos comportamientos son más fuertes y exageradas.

-No... incluso si Glimmer lo supiera no lo haría.

-Dime que Adora que sentiste cuando me viste con mis cachorros? cuando viste a Catra tan inmersa en ellos todo el tiempo? -la rubia se quedo en silencio sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, era un odio que la asustaba. Tenía miedo de hacer algo que se arrepentería- a decir verdad me siento igual ahora, pero te tengo algo de estima y seguramente Glimmer me arrancaría la cabeza si te hiciera algo y Catra a ella si me pone un dedo encima... mejor evitemos ese problema.

-Pero entonces... no hay nada que hacer -decía Adora sintiendo como lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, bajó su mano a su vientre donde apenas comenzaba a formarse nueva vida y el pensar que podría pasarles algo la estaba destruyendo- no pienso perderlos.

-Afortunadamente para ti lo he pensado -dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella- verás siendo yo cambia-formas tiene sentido que mis cachorros se parezcan a Catra, y según tengo entendido por lo que me dijiste que esa omega... también se parecían bastante.

-No realmente, son un poco más humanos que Catra pero si, las orejas de Catra están ahí.

-Lo se, le pregunté a Bow -Adora le veía sorprendida e incrédula- larga historia, pero lo que no sabemos es como lucen los de las otras omegas y al ser también de otra especie podría afectar también a quien se parecerán... así que para pensar en el siguiente paso necesitamos ver a esos otros cachorros, puede que tengas una oportunidad... tengamos una oportunidad.

-Así que intentarás ayudarme para salvarte? No me sorprende viniendo de ti.

-He perdido las suficientes crías, no se necesito perder más... -Double Trouble caminó hacia la salida- quisieras vestirte? no voy a seguir teniendo esta conversación contigo así.

-Es celos acaso lo que notó? -decía Adora saliendo de la cama.

-No... pero no quiero ver a la ex de mi alfa así.

La rubia se quedo sola mientras se preparaba para tomar una ducha, lo había hecho con ayuda de Glimmer los días anteriores pero se sentía con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo ahora ella. No le tomó mucho pero se pasó un largo rato viéndose en el espejo, era imposible que se notara algún cambio en su cuerpo y tampoco podía sentir mucho más que un recordatorio constante de que ahora debía protegerse. Estaba vistiéndose cuando un destello se vio a su lado.

-Adora! -Glimmer se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó- veo que te sientes mejor.

-Si, y veo que escapaste de la reunión -decía sonriendo la omega.

-No notaran que me fui, sólo será un momento -la alfa la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, era increíble que ahora la besara Adora sin duda o miedo. Que por fin sus labios se movieran con la misma emoción y necesidad que ella misma sentía al estar con ella- tengo pensado que cenemos juntas con mi padre, pensaba decirle a Bow también. No quiero que se sienta solo.

-Estaría muy bien, hay que hacerlo -la reina volvió a unir sus labios y retrocedió un poco- no se si decirle a Double Trouble... se que es ligero el aroma de Catra que se mezcla con su esencia pero no se como pueda reaccionar. Pero han tenido problemas y Catra es mucho de resolver las cosas por su cuenta y Double Trouble, no lo se, siento que debería ayudarle... debería?

-Le preguntaré, creo que nadie más sabe de mejor de esto. Bueno, sólo Casta.

-Oh! también podría decirle a Casta. Esta bien, entonces te veré en la cena -Glimmer volvió a besarla y dio una suave caricia a su mejilla antes de desaparecer.

La rubia sonrió sintiendo calma pero duro poco al recordar que debía seguir hablando con Double Trouble y terminó de vestirse y secar un poco su cabello. Salió de la habitación y encontró a quien buscaba. Sin decir nada la guió hacia el jardín que era rara vez visitado, ahora menos con la guerra terminada.

-Entonces el plan es buscar a Georgina y a las otras chicas?

-Georgina? -preguntó con confusión.

-La omega que te conté?

-Oh si, lo recuerdo. Cuando tuviste tu colapso en el bosque -dijo girando los ojos.

-Oh yo tuve un colapso? quien suprimió tanto su aroma que casi lo borró del todo? -la rubia le miraba fijamente.

-De acuerdo, esta la ganaste -se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir- es lo que tengo pensado pero también quiero llevar a Catra, necesita estar consciente de esos cachorros. Quiero decir yo tengo tres, esa chica también y quien sabe tal vez tengas también tres.

-No digas nada...

-Sin contar a los otros, seguro serán otros seis o siete!

-Lo se, lo se! -interrumpió la omega mientras revisaba que nadie hubiera escuchado- quieres que se le quiten las ganas de tener más?

-Es difícil detener los impulsos de un alfa, aunque Catra ha mostrado que puede hacerlo en ocasiones.

-No es por voluntad, pasó mucho tiempo dejándose llevar por su instinto y le tomó mucho dejar de hacerlo.. por mi -decía Adora recordando lo difícil que le era evitar dejarse llevar por el aroma de alguna omega en celo.

-Así que eres celosa... y aún así te gusta buscar otros alfas.

-Quieres pensar el plan o solo quieres seguir reclamándome?

-Estoy en todo el derecho -decía mientras evitaba su mirada- tuve problemas con ella por tu culpa.

-Eso escuché.

-Bien, por lo que no podrás negarte al plan. Debemos ir a las afueras del desierto, contacta a Huntara.

-Uh recuerda que Huntara es una alfa, no puedo estar muy cerca de ella -decía Adora molesta- si tu plan es que tenga problemas-.

-No dije que hoy -respondió mientras se acercaba a ella- Catra estará pronto en celo así que debemos esperar a que pase, y en tu caso Glimmer te querrá acompañar porque Catra vendrá con nosotros. Si no queremos que se maten debemos esperar a que pasé las semanas sensibles de Chispitas.

-Es Glimmer -habló dura la rubia- entiendo que Catra se moleste pero tu?

-En este momento no estamos en buenos términos, es pelea de parejas -decía Double Trouble mientras sonreía de forma burlona- no se agradan nuestro alfas, tu y yo... debo decirlo?

La rubia apretó un poco los puños y antes de poder responderle vio como iba de regreso al castillo. No iba seguir hablando, aunque quisiera ayudarle en parte sentía desconfianza por eso. Aunque entendía si Double Trouble estuviera con Glimmer seguro se pondría mal, le armaría un escándalo. Aun así era mejor que le ayudara a hacerlo todo sola.

-Glimmer quiere que cenes con nosotros esta noche -dijo Adora viendo hacia el castillo- puedes venir si quieres.

-Así que la reina se siente la gran alfa aquí, de acuerdo. Así le daré más tiempo a Catra de sentirse culpable.

-Bien...

* * *

-Hacia tanto que no estábamos juntos los tres! -decía Bow abrazando a sus dos amigas que iban entrando al gran comedor para cenar.

-Cierto, ha pasado un tiempo -decía Glimmer para luego ver hacia la mesa- gracias por venir tía Casta.

-Cuando quieras querida -dijo la mujer haciendo un movimiento con su mano, luego se giró al asiento a su izquierda- te has sentido mejor?

-No realmente, peleamos Catra y yo -respondió con cansancio Double Trouble tomando su segunda copa de vino- pero antes de eso estábamos bien.

-Que tal tus cachorros? siguen comiendo bastante?

-Si, creo que cada vez comen más. Pronto deberemos buscar algún otro lugar, vivir en el castillo no está mal pero no lo se, es extraño.

-Saben que no deben hacer eso verdad? -decía Glimmer mientras se sentaba- pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, incluso si no quieren irse nunca.

-Gracias majestad pero... tener dos alfas en el castillo no lo creo muy conveniente.

-De que hablas? no habrá problemas -decía la chica sonriendo- en serio.

-Bueno... -la hechicera iba a hablar pero al final decidió no hacerlo- donde está tu padre corazón?

-Dijo que iba a leer unos documentos y luego vendría, no debe tardar mucho.

Mientras esperaban escuchaban lo que Bow había estado haciendo en Plumeria, de como Perfuma y Scorpia parecían llevarse demasiado bien y que tenía sospechas de que algo podría estar pasando entre ellas. Double Trouble solo en ocasiones decía algo, solo esperaba irse pronto. A decir verdad extrañaba a Catra, aunque no quisiera admitirlo realmente había sido una pelea y la felina había estado durmiendo en otro lado, no sabía donde. Solo que la alfa entraba temprano a darle de comer a sus hijos y luego a prepararse para el día. No habían hablado bien desde entonces.

Estaba por reproducir la escena en su mente cuando el aroma de Catra llegó a su nariz y sabía que debía irse de ahí, apenas se había levantado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para mostrar a Catra haciendo que los demás jadearan de la sorpresa.

-Catra?! -Double Trouble fue directo hacia ella, su nariz y labio sangraban y su ojo se veía un poco hinchado. Veía que algunas zonas de su cuerpo tenía un ligero tinte morado y sus garras estaban sucias. Ropa rasgada y el aroma fuerte de otro alfa estaba en ella, pero era opacado por el suyo -que diablos te pasó?!

-Un pequeño desacuerdo, sólo noté que estabas aquí... quería verte.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto -decía tomándola de las manos y caminando hacia la salida pero la felina se detuvo en seco y se giró gruñendo.

-Glimmer, tranquila -dijo suave Adora poniendo cautelosa su mano sobre su hombro.

-Pero… -la reina sentía que algo la jalaba hacia Catra, un impulso de atacarla y no lo entendía, una necesidad de desafiarla y la mirada fija de la felina sobre ella la motivaba a seguir.

-Vamos Catra -Double Trouble la jaló y comenzó a llevarla casi a empujones a su habitación. Una vez ahí la alfa pareció calmarse- que fue todo eso?

-Glimmer es una idiota -decía Catra quitándose la ropa y arrojándola a un lado bruscamente- cree que puede desafiarme? No duraría ni 1 minuto, sin problemas le parto la cara si quiere.

-wow, wow calma -decía su Omega mientras se acercaba con una toalla húmeda y pasarla por su cuerpo, limpiando la sangre seca y tierra- se que estás molesta pero no es para tanto.

-Algún día le mostraré quien manda a esa idiota -Catra respiró fuerte haciendo parar a Double Trouble y sacó algo de su bolsillo, antes de que pudiera ver de qué se trataba Catra se giró y usando un poco de fuerza hizo que terminarán en el suelo. Catra arriba- abre la boca.

-Que? -la felina empezó a besarle con fuerza y lentamente para luego alejarse para meter algo a su boca, tragándolo de inmediato.

-Que demonios Catra?!

-Es un anticonceptivo, no creo que quieras más crías justo ahora -la felina se terminó de quitar su ropa y pasó rápidamente la toalla humedecida sobre su rostro.

-Espera, espera… ya es tu momento?!

-Oh si que lo es, y estoy demasiado caliente para seguir hablando -la alfa rompió la ropa de su omega en un hábil movimiento con una sola garra- prepárate cariño.

-Siempre -respondió suavemente dejando que Catra hiciera lo que quisiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! Una semana de restraso porque el muchacho se enfermó del estómago y no se movió en días pero aquí estamos de nuevo!
> 
> Se que quizás esto sea repentino pero mientras planeaba la historia le di muchas vueltas si meter o no esta parte y al final decidí que si, aunque tengo dos versiones del siguiente capítulo sobre ese tema de los cachorros de Catra. Me puse a pensar un poco en que faltaba fricción entre Catra y Glimmer, no se ustedes pero que haya conflicto me encanta aunque creo que para este punto de la historia ya se dieron cuenta.
> 
> No quiero decir mucho por lo mismo de que hay dos versiones del siguiente capítulo y no quiero arrepentirme de ultimo momento, mejor dejar el misterio. Darles un respiro porque ha estado muy intensa la historia.
> 
> Gracias por el interés en la historia, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos, por sus comentarios, y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!
> 
> Pequeña nota para los curiosos, quizás suba una historia corta en los siguientes días. No, no es por eso que luego me retrazo con esta jajaja es una historia que me faltaba pulir un poco. Un two-shot (o quizás un capítulo más) asi que si les intersa atentos.


	7. Nota del Autor -Favor de Leer-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, me gustaría que leyeran esta nota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no desean leer la nota solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Muchas gracias igual!

Hola fandom!

No haré muy larga la nota esta vez ya que ando un poco decaído por lo que sucedió en el panel de la serie anoche. De hecho por un momento pensé en subir este capítulo pero no puedo con este sentimiento que tengo.

Es un poco complicado expresar como me siento porque creo que me faltan cosas por aprender pero She-ra (aunque haga contenido NSFW) significa mucho para mi. Si es necesario que nos apropiemos de los personajes como fandom lo apoyo. Totalmente.

No tenía mucha cabeza para escribir antes del panel por un problema familiar fuerte que tuve y bueno, ni se diga después de. Como muchos me siento decepcionado, me siento enojado y empatizo con las personas que fueron atacadas y ofendidas.

Acabaré esta historia con la misma pasión e ilusión con la que la empecé porque lo hago por amor a la serie. Y probablemente siga escribiendo más porque siento que como fans hemos probado ser mejores que el mismo crew y que nosotros le podemos dar mejores valores a los personajes con lo que hacemos.

No se muy bien que decir ahora. Quizás solo que estén atentos a la historia, quizás en unos días me sienta mejor para publicar el capítulo que correspondía o quizás tarde en seguir el que seguía. Quizás no. Depende muchísimo como me sienta porque ahora siento un poco ajena la serie. Quizás sea exagerado de mi parte pero fue un golpe severo de que por ser un programa inclusivo no es un lugar seguro para todos. Al menos no totalmente.

Lamento muchísimo hacerlos esperar porque se que muchos les gusta leer esta historia y tampoco me siento animado para responder sus reviews o mensajes pero espero entiendan mi sentir. En verdad lo siento.

Espero pronto traerles un nuevo capítulo emocionante y que les haga, y a mi también, sentir cercana la serie de nuevo. Porque nosotros le damos el valor. Somos los fans.

Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho!


	8. La Puerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

_-Oh claro porque Catra la alfa, la mandona y poderosa alfa puede hacer lo que quiere!_

_-Quieres bajar la voz de una vez?! vas a despertar a los cachorros! -decía con un susurro agudo la felina como lo había estado haciendo aunque Double Trouble había estado hablado un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Cuando despertó estaba sola en su habitación pero no como se había dormido, estaba el rastro fresco de la esencia de su omega y fue cuando escuchó como entraba. Iba a recibirle en un gran abrazo pero lo que recibió en cambio fue una gran bofetada(hacia mucho no le daban una así!) y desde entonces no había parado de discutir sobre cierto tema- podemos ir a otro lado a hablar de esto?_

_-Oh seguro, que tal la cama de Adora?! -la felina molesta tomó a su omega del brazo y fueron hasta estar en el desolado jardín, hubo resistencia por Double Trouble pero no la suficiente como para soltarse o dejar de caminar- bien, ya nos sacaste ahora que?_

_-De acuerdo, si, me acosté con Adora. Que te sorprende? Me llevó a su habitación y todo el lugar olía a ella, a ella en celo! era imposible no hacerlo! -respondió Catra mientras hacia que se movieran a la zona más apartada- que quieres que haga? no puedo deshacer eso!_

_-Oh claro que no porque en ningún momento pensaste las consecuencias, en serio Catra?! Como puedes ser tan egoísta?!_

_-Si tanto te molesta entonces puedo marcar a alguien más! -gritó Catra con furia aunque al momento se arrepintió al notar el rastro de dolor en la expresión de su omega que sólo respiro y comenzó a caminar al castillo. La felina tomó su mano- oye perdón, fue una estupidez lo que dije. No lo haría y lo sabes._

_-Supongo, si no corriste a marcar a Adora no creo que haya alguien más que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión... aún así, parece que la idea la traes en mente._

_-N-No, Double Trouble te juro q-._

_-Haz lo que quieras, sólo déjanos en paz._

_-Déjanos? -preguntó confundida la chica._

_-Mis cachorros y yo necesitamos un alfa que nos ame y cuide, no una que le encanta dejar herencia por todos lados._

_-Sabes perfectamente que no es así -Catra rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y dejo un leve mordida en la marca, escuchó como se quejó su omega debido a que estaba hinchada pero no le importó- sabes que no quiero hacerles daño, que los amo demasiado y haría lo que fuera por ustedes pero... es difícil al mismo tiempo._

_-No puedo esperar hasta que no lo sea -se soltó del agarre de alfa y habló sin mirarla- cuando creas que lo es puedes buscarnos y quizás aún te necesitemos. Pero bien sabes que nunca dependeré de nadie, menos de alguien que no se preocupa por mi y no después de lo que he pasado._

_Se fue dejando sola a la alfa en medio de la noche para volver a su habitación y notar que sus cachorros estaban inquietos. Con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos buscando alivio entre ellos. Con preocupación los tomó y llevó a su nido, juntó algunas mantas y se acurrucó para que pudieran sentir su presencia y calmarse pero ni siquiera sentía en si seguridad y protección. Se sentía como si le hubiesen abandonado, la marca dolía y el hecho de que Catra no hubiera ido en su búsqueda o siquiera haber vuelto a la habitación lo empeoró._

-Que ocurre? -preguntó Catra que había salido de la ducha y tenía solo su ropa interior. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Double Trouble, cuando no sentían ansiedad la usaban pero eso era muy pocas veces aunque Catra solía sentirse mejor últimamente y de alguna forma Double Trouble también.

-Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas -respondió simple pues no quería arruinar el avance que habían tenido. Aunque ayudó a satisfacer las necesidades de Catra durante su celo, tomó unos días más que hablaran de nuevo. Notó el gran arrepentimiento que sentía la felina y se había disculpado cada día, notaba que trataba de hacerle feliz y de mostrarle afecto diario, sobre todo por lo que le había dicho.

-Parece que algo te molesta -la alfa se acomodó sobre su omega y bajó su boca hasta la marca, la besó suavemente y luego fue hasta sus labios- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes - pasó sus dedos por el corto cabello de la felina masajeandolo- quiero imaginar que ya empacaste.

-Será solo un día, que tanto puedo necesitar? Además... es necesario que vaya? quien los cuidará? -Catra vio hacia donde estaban sus cachorros jugando- nos necesitan.

-Es algo importante Catra y estarán bien si es solo un día, además confió en Castaspella. Ha sido muy amable con nosotros.

-Supongo pero n-.

-Empaca -dijo mientras la empujaba a un lado y se levantaba de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir miró a su alfa que se había recostado- nos vamos en unas horas.

* * *

-Guardaste ya todo? que tal tus vitaminas y suficiente agua? tus pastillas para el mareo?

-Glimmer, esta todo bien. Lo tengo ya todo guardado y bajo control -decía Adora poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra chica- estás un poco ansiosa no crees?

-Es sólo que no creo que un viaje al desierto sea buena idea estando, ya sabes, en tu condición -la alfa la rodeo por la cintura y la besó.

-Sabes que no es tan desolado y mortal como antes, es más ahora una llanura.

-Igual no creo que sea buena idea...

-Estarán Double Trouble y Catra con nosotras, ni hablar de Huntara -decía mientras caminaba a revisar que las cosas de Glimmer también estuvieran guardadas.

-Si, no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso... no ibas a decirme nada.

-Sabes que no es así -habló Adora recordando como se había enterado. No había sido la mejor manera pues la encontró como hablaba con Double Trouble en secreto, no le molestó pero como era de esperarse le insistió hasta que le dijo y al escuchar el nombre de la felina y aquella otra gran mujer no pudo evitar apuntarse para el viaje- sólo iremos a revisar unas cosas en grupo.

-Podría llevarte en un parpadeo.

-Es sólo... cosas de omegas -dijo lo más tranquila que pudo la rubia, cuando fuera el momento pensaría en una excusa- estas lista?

-Siempre mientras estés conmigo -respondió la chica.

* * *

-Podrían parar por un momento? -decía Double Trouble mientras se recargaba en la felina- entiendo que están en su luna de miel pero apesta aquí!

-Yo nunca les dije nada cuando estabas sobre Catra todo el tiempo -respondió Glimmer que abrazaba fuerte a su omega que estaba sentada en su regazo- además ustedes no están para decirnos algo.

-No he dicho nada -decía Catra pegándose más a su omega.

-Cállense de una vez todos -dijo Huntara deteniendo el vehículo donde iban, muy parecido a los que usaba la Horda- aún estamos a unos metros de nuestro destino pero los vehículos no pueden cruzar por aquí ya que los que viven en este lugar son sensibles al ruido que hacen.

-No hay problema -decía Glimmer ayudando a su omega a bajar de ahí- llevaré el equipaje, tu solo ten agua cerca de ti.

-Oh claro que si amor... -decía Double Trouble con la apariencia de la rubia- aunque quizás otros 20 minutos de besos podrían ayudarme.

-Pero llegar tarde por que ALGUIEN se sintió un poco, ya sabes, no tiene nada de malo? -preguntaba Adora viendo a la figura parecida a la suya.

-Les dijiste?! -preguntó Catra que estaba sonrojada.

-No hay que ser genios para saber eso -decía en su forma original su omega- vamos, es divertido salir un poco. Se que te vendrá bien.

-Si capitana, necesitas que un poco de luz de día -decía Huntara amarrando el vehículo a un paradero- estás pálida.

-Oh tu que sabes? y por que capitana? -hablaba la alfa mientras cargaba igualmente el equipaje de su omega y el suyo.

-Todos te recuerdan por eso -dijo sin verla pero al sentir un codazo en las costillas por parte de Adora notó como la chica bajó sus orejas y miró hacia otro lado- oh!...ah...uhh...

-Debemos avanzar cierto? -Catra comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía un poblado muy parecido al valle pero más...rural? todos parecían ser auto-suficientes o comerciar cosas que ellos mismos cultivaban pero casi no había gente alrededor. Las demás siguieron en silencio hasta que Huntara pasó al frente quedando a un lado de la felina.

-Oye disculpa lo que dije, pero realmente te conocen así. Aunque en estos lugares te conocen por ser una buena y efímera líder... te recuerdan con aprecio.

-Gracias supongo -respondió la alfa sin mucho afán.

-Bien... oye Brillos, reina -Huntara jaló a la chica y la sostuvo en sus brazos- dime como es tener en el castillo a alguien como Double Trouble? no anda transformándose en todos?

-N-No -ambas alfas y con algunas intervenciones de Double Trouble comenzaron una muy extraña platica sobre los problemas que daba cuando llegó al desierto y como engañó una vez a Huntara. Catra veía la escena divertida pero su mente comenzaba a irse hacia el pasado.

-Hey, gracias por venir -decía Adora mientras caminaba a su lado, distrayéndola- se que no querías.

-Bueno, me lo pidió Double Trouble y me dijo que era importante -se hizo silencio por unos minutos hasta que la felina volvió a hablar- como te sientes?

-De que?

-Ya sabes, de tu embarazo. Estas durmiendo bien? comes bien? -decía realmente intrigada la chica.

-Claro -respondió al momento la rubia- wow, no esperaba que te importara.

-Bueno, me importa -la alfa la miró de forma intensa por un momento y Adora no pudo más que devolver la mirada. Había algo en la mirada de la felina que la hacia querer que la abrazara- estás tranquila? te sientes segura?

-P-Por supuesto -decía sin quitarle la mirada de nuevo, era demasiado extraño y más por qué parecía sentir lo mismo la felina.

-En fin, uh, Adora -decía Huntara soltando finalmente a Glimmer- nos estamos acercando.

-Oh! -la omega pronto fue hacia donde estaba Double Trouble y le dijo algo, ambas alfas confundidas- Glimmer puedes venir un segundo?

-Claro -dijo la reina mientras le dirigía una mirada extrañada a la otra alfa. Al mismo tiempo Double Trouble se acercó a ella.

-Rara vez te lo pido pero por favor no te alteres...mucho.

-De que hablas? -preguntó extrañada la alfa, vio en dirección a Adora y Glimmer. La menor parecía realmente sorprendida y la rubia muy nerviosa- que traman ustedes dos?

-Oh créeme capitana, no te va a gustar y honestamente si haces algo extraño a mi tampoco -decía Huntara viéndola.

-Oh si? -Catra la miró desafiante hasta que un ligero aroma parecido a fresas llegó a ella y no pudo evitar olfatear un poco el aire a su alrededor hasta que una chica se acercaba a ellas, había salido de algunos arbustos.

-Huntara! -gritaba mientras se lanzaba hacia ella abrazándola fuerte- ha pasado un tiempo!

-Y que lo digas, quiero presentarte a unas amigas -dijo moviéndose un poco para que pudiera ver a sus acompañantes- ella es Brillos pero fuera de aquí la conocen como la reina de Luna Brillante Glimmer, Double Trouble que seguramente has escuchado mencionar por ahí y-.

-Adora, o más bien She-ra -decía viéndola con una sonrisa ladina- ha pasado un tiempo desde que fue reencuentro no es así Adora?

-Si, algo así -respondió un poco tensa la rubia. La verdad es que aunque había pasado mucho tiempo aún no le agradaba del todo.

-Y tu quien-?

La chica detuvo su hablar al momento de ver a Catra, la alfa no le había quitado la mirada desde que se acercó pues había algo extremadamente familiar en ella. No pudo moverse cuando se acercó a ella y la analizaba con una expresión que iba entre la confusión e incredulidad.

-Esos ojos los conozco perfectamente -dijo suave- Catra?! vaya, casi no has cambiado. Bueno quizás solo un poco más alta que la ultima vez que te vi.

-Ah... nos conocemos?

-Oh vamos -la chica la jaló en un abrazo y tuvo la intención de alejarla pero había algo que hacia que su cuerpo se congelara- no has olvidado toda la diversión que tuvimos o si felina?

-Felina? -la alfa se apartó y tras unos momentos de verla su cerebro reaccionó y balbuceó un momento antes de finalmente volver a tener control de su boca- G-Georgina?!

-Por un momento rompiste mi corazón al no reconocerme -dijo y sin darse cuenta Catra la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-W-Wow, jamas pensé en volver a verte. Quiero decir, te busque pero por ningún lado te ubique -decía la chica mientras la mirada emocionada, ignorando por completo la mirada extrañada de Double Trouble y Adora.

-Obviamente, por aquí me conocen por otro nombre ya que el mio representaba peligro. Sobre todo por lo que pasó -habló la chica y algo en ambas hizo sentido. Catra trató de hablar pero nuevamente se quedo sin palabras, sobre todo ante la posibilidad... no, no era posible o si? la razón por la que le insistieron en venir...imposible- acaso vinieron por qué-?

-Mamá mira! encontramos esta piedra con forma extraña, se parece a- mamá?

Ambas mujeres(y el resto del grupo) miraron ante la voz infantil y un poco quebradiza que jadeaba por el ejercicio. Catra sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría; no podía estar viendo tres pares de ojos similares a los suyos, tres pares de orejas gatunas y menos que fueran de tres pequeños que daban la idea de ser una versión más pequeña de ella misma. Sintió como la omega que no la había soltado la sostenía, quizás había sentido como su cuerpo comenzaba a faltarle fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Georgina paseó la mirada entre la alfa y la niña que había hablado.

-Hija, querida... niños -dijo acercándose a ellos esperando que la felina no fuera a caer. Al acercarse los pequeños se aferraron a ella buscando protección- recuerdan lo que habíamos hablado hace mucho de su otra mamá?

-Si -respondió un pequeño que tenía sus ojos azules, un poco más claros que los de Catra, quizás por su madre. El niño se abrazó a su hermana que era un poco más alta que él y su otro hermano.

-Bueno, ella es su mamá Catra -dijo viendo a la alfa que tenía el rostro casi en blanco y sus pupilas imposiblemente contraídas- no se asusten por su expresión, es sólo que a veces es muy tonta.

-Hmm -la única hija que tenía la misma mezcla de colores en sus ojos como su madre sólo que al revés, la vio duramente- como sabemos que es ella?

-Por qué no se acercan a ella? -dijo mientras les daba una mirada segura- verdad que pueden Catra?

-...

-No habla mucho mamá -decía es más pequeño por solo unos centímetros que tenía igualmente sus ojos azules solo que en un tono más oscuro que el de su madre o hermana.

-Sólo denle tiempo -dijo Georgina pero tanto Huntara como Glimmer que habían estado conteniendo la respiración al igual que los omegas notaron el nerviosismo en ella.

Sabían que no siempre los alfas reconocían a sus crías, si eso pasaba posiblemente se lanzarían a defenderlos pero no podían asegurar que no los lastimaran. Sobre todo conociendo a Catra y lo agresiva que podía ser. Fue entonces cuando la niña, que tomando un poco de valor caminó hacia la felina que agachó muy ligeramente su cuerpo y su cola también se movió un poco. Adora reconoció el movimiento, y esperaba estarse equivocando. Sin embargo nada detuvo a la joven cachorro de no más de 5 años y se paró de frente a la alfa y la miraba directamente sin expresión alguna.

-Eres mi mamá si o no? -dijo con un poco de esperanza sonando en sus palabras.

Algo de eso hizo reaccionar a la alfa que con cuidado se puso a su altura e igual la miraba directo a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra acercó su mano a la pequeña sin invadir su espacio. La niña con un poco de desconfianza naciendo en ella olfateó un poco y tras unos minutos tomó su mano. Catra dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire, como si sintiera alivio de algo y algunas lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. La pequeña se giró para ver a sus hermanos y les sonrió, al momento los dos se acercaron corriendo y Catra imitó lo que hizo antes solo que con menos tensión en su cuerpo. Sin más el trío de cachorros se lanzo sobre ella y la alfa los recibió en un gran abrazo escuchando a los pequeños riendo mientras restregaban sus rostros contra ella, Catra haciendo lo mismo con ellos.

-Oh, entonces es algo de familia -decía Georgina respirando un poco aliviada y vio hacia el resto del grupo- es algo que hacen pero no-están bien?

-Si, sólo... -dijo Adora conteniendo lagrimas también, podía jurar que Huntara tenía una pequeña que se negaba a correr por sus mejillas y Glimmer seguramente estaba como ella. Double Trouble como suponía sólo con sorpresa en su rostro y un poco de tensión en su cuerpo- fue mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso -dijo acercándose un poco a Huntara- sabía que tramabas algo.

-No fue idea mía.

-Tía Georgina! te busca mi mamá y tía Dusty! -escucharon otra voz infantil un poco lejos de donde estaban. Al levantar la mirada no podían creer al ver un cuarto cachorro parecido a Catra solo que parecía un par de años más pequeño por como arrastraba algunas palabras. La omega rió un poco.

-Oh Catra, tendrás que hacer esto con otros siete -decía viendo como la alfa finalmente se había desmayado.

Mientras Glimmer y Huntara trataban de hacerla reaccionar y Georgina se había ido con sus pequeños en dirección del cachorro que les llamaba, Adora y Double Trouble se acercaron a hablar.

-De acuerdo, esto no me esta gustando -decía Adora viendo hacia donde estaba su alfa echándole aire a Catra que recobraba el conocimiento.

-Oh, a ti no te esta gustando? tienes idea de como me siento ahora mismo?! no escuchaste como dijo que la buscó?!

-Lo se, lo se pero esto no apunta a nada bueno -la voz de la omega reflejaba su preocupación que parecía incrementar.

-Supongo que no, tendremos que investigar más pero es cierto. Esto no se ve nada bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! como se sienten ahora? yo más tranquilo después de tanta agitación y espero ustedes también. Quise mantener los días que ya había dicho que iba a actualizar aunque estuve por actualizar el miércoles pero como había dicho anteriormente, hay dos versiones de este capitulo. Aunque no cambiaba mucho el resultado pero si hubo un pequeño detalle que creo que ayudará en los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> No se si logre transmitir la emoción que quería en ese primer encuentro de Catra con sus ya famosos cachorros primogénitos (se les puede llamar así?), espero haberlo hecho y si no es algo que debo mejorar para lo que se viene. Transmitir más emoción.
> 
> Debo admitirlo, veo a Catra como esos alfas súper protectores y que cada cría es importante para ella así que quizás eso influya en su enorme interés en el proceso de Adora? o por qué tanto interés? por qué tanta confusión? También puse la discusión de Double Trouble y Catra, no lo puse en el capítulo pasado porque quería que se sintiera esa distancia entre ambos la vez pasada y por qué estaban tan juntos ahora.
> 
> Puedo dar un adelanto del siguiente; se vendrán algunas revelaciones ya que a esas omegas les gustar jugar un poco y conocieron muy bien a Catra. También que yo espero actualizar para el próximo fin ya que entre tanta cosa no pude actualizar tanto como quería y el ciclo escolar ya se viene encima.
> 
> Bien, quiero terminar con enorme agradecimiento a todos ustedes por su interés en la historia y su comprensión ante mi decisión de la semana pasada. También que no lo dejaron de lado(supe por twitter que hubo casos que los fans borraron su suscripción a fanfics y sus comentarios por la cuestión de hace una semana) y siguen apoyando esta historia. En verdad muchas gracias!
> 
> si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos, por sus comentarios, y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	9. Mucho Corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

-Entonces este el tipo de omegas que le gustaban a Catra... -decía Double Touble mientras veía a su alfa que hablaba con las tres chicas de su pasado, se giró hacia Adora que también veía la escena en silencio en lo que Glimmer hablaba de algo con Huntara- ahora entiendo por qué dices que era difícil ver todo eso.

-Si, y créeme no quieres que hablemos de todo lo vi -la rubia luego movió su mirada hacia donde estaban todos los cachorros esperando impacientes dentro de una pequeña casa y viendo por la ventana a que su madre que recién conocieron entrara- ya los viste?

-Te lo dije, era normal que los míos se parecieran más a Catra por ser cambia-formas. Aún así el numero es exageradamente alto, podrás aguantar tantos en caso de que sean de Catra?

-Por qué no lo haría? -preguntó extrañada Adora, algo en como lo decía no le gustaba.

-Sólo digo...

-Recuérdenme encontrar la forma de operar a Catra, no necesitamos más gatitos en Etheria -dijo riendo Glimmer mientras abrazaba a su omega por la espalda- que dices Adora, crees que tengamos tantos como ellas?

-Ojala -respondió la chica besando su mejilla.

-Les presento a Double Trouble -la voz de Catra acercándose las distrajo, venía acompañada de las tres omegas- es mi omega y en Luna Brillante se quedaron nuestros tres cachorros, son aún muy pequeños.

-Soy Norah -dijo una chica de piel morena y su cabello era completamente negro, sus ojos cafés y era un poco más alta que la felina.

-Y yo Dusty -la chica se veía mayor que las otras dos e incluso más que Catra y Adora, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos color miel, igual era más alta que Catra- vaya, parece que fui la única castaña que se ganó tu corazón Catra.

-Oh solo es coincidencia -decía la alfa viendo hacia otro lado.

-Claro, aunque no te culpo. Georgina tiene esos increíbles ojos azules y ese hermoso cabello negro, con razón buscabas algo similiar -respondió la chica mientras se giraba a Double Trouble- ahora entiendo por qué dicen que el Valle estaba más tranquilo desde hacia un tiempo aunque es genial finalmente ponerle una cara a los rumores de alguien que se transforma en quien sea.

-Transformar... sabes, ya no intentaré explicar que lo hago va más allá de eso -decía sin ver a la chica. Era incomodo, lo último que quería era hablar con ellas. Por qué Catra las había traído?

-Al final jamás te acercaste a Adora por lo que veo, pensé que tarde o temprano lo harías -dijo Norah viendo a la rubia que la miraba confundida. La omega rió- no tienes idea, incluso estando con nosotras no dejaba de hablar de ti.

-Oh si, gran platica entre sesiones de sexo Catra.

-N-No es cierto! -la felina estaba sonrojada como pocas veces lo hacia- no voy a dejar que me difamen!

-Esta bien, es verdad que es mentira. La realidad es que varias la vi masturbándose diciendo tu nombre Adora -dijo Dusty haciendo un rostro exagerado de pesar- no podía dejar a esa pobre alfa sufrir en soledad.

-Ya basta! -la alfa la tomo del brazo y la chica aprovecho para juguetar con ella, después de todo ha pasado un tiempo que había tenido un alfa tan cerca. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de la felina que solo se tensó- n-no voy a dejar que sigan con esto.

-Sabes que sólo bromeamos -decía Georgina poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Catra- además no queremos que Double Trouble explote o si?

-Quisieras -respondió mientras las veía haciendo una mueca con su boca, realmente si seguían tocando a su alfa no le importaría dejar huérfanos a unos cachorros.

-La verdad es que Catra y yo fuimos compañeras varios años -interrumpió la rubia haciendo que la miraran, incluyendo Glimmer que soltó su agarre de su cintura- creo que fue unos meses después de que Dusty igual descertara, apenas se hicieron obligatorias las celdas... no pasó mucho para que al final termináramos juntas.

-Adora -dijo suave Catra, notando el tono de Adora. Era tranquilo, un poco nostálgico y lo contaba con una discreta sonrisa. No hace mucho su corazón parecía partirse con cada palabra pero ahora no pasaba, algo en eso hizo que la alfa la hiciera sentirse incomoda. Como si hubiera perdido algo.

-Pero si Catra era tu compañera... -Norah pensó un momento y se acercó a la rubia, eran casi de la misma estatura y al estar frente a ella movió un poco su chaqueta de su cuello. Revisó del lado izquierdo, una marca sana y al parecer nueva pues la marca de los dientes era perceptible pero poco, cuando llevó su mano al lado derecho la mano de Glimmer la detuvo.

-Creo que esto es innecesario -dijo la reina con mirada dura. Quizás por qué era primeriza o por su instinto protector apretó muy fuerte la muñeca de la chica que se quejo un poco y al momento Catra estaba entre ambas, viendo molesta a la otra alfa.

-Oye Chispitas relájate, y mucho. No tienes por que sentirte amenazada por una omega y ser brusca... a menos que seas de ESE tipo de alfa -Catra gruñó. Glimmer se sintió realmente ofendida por ser catalogada como esa basura de alfas que maltratan a omegas y soltó a la chica- hay cosas que los omegas pueden hacer y no debemos interferir, entiendes?

-Como eres experta -respondió desafiante pero antes de que otra cosa pasara sintieron como fueron jaladas a un lado.

-Muy bien, cálmense las dos -decía Huntara sosteniéndolas por el cuello entre un abrazo y una llave táctica- estas chicas son amigas mías de años, no hagan una escena de acuerdo? Ademas si no quieren morir de frió será mejor que se comporten.

-De que hablas? -preguntó Catra cediendo rápidamente.

-Al parecer el alojo que había encontrado tuvo que recibir a alguien más y no podemos volver hoy sin que este clima horrible nos congele. No queremos que Adora este en el frío estando así verdad? -dijo viendo a Glimmer que aún forcejeaba, tras sus palabras se calmó.

-Claro que no -dijo tranquila.

-Lo supuse, ahora vayamos al mercado a comprar algunas cosas de acuerdo? Es lo que nos toca hacer -Huntara aún tomándolas fuerte se las llevó a pocos metros donde estaba una entrada a este.

Los cinco omegas se habían quedado helados en su lugar. Si hay algo básico que deben aprender es nunca estar cerca de ninguno cuando hay una pelea y habían estado justo en medio del huracán. Tras haberse alejado unos metros se relajaron y miraron con alivio. Double Trouble se acercó a calmar a Dusty y a Georgina que estaban aún sorprendidas.

-Estas bien? perdona a Glimmer, aún se esta acostumbrando a esto -dijo Adora tomando la muñeca de Norah y tomándola suave entre sus manos, masajeando un poco- se que buscabas la marca de Catra pero casi no se ve.

-La veo claramente -dijo la chica mientras que su otra mano movía la ropa del cuello la rubia, ahi estaba, como una vieja herida donde queda un color más claro a su piel pero que se ve sin mucho esfuerzo- eran muy unidas al parecer.

-N-No se ve -dijo Adora sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

-Adora soy una omega igual que tu, se que la ves todos los días. No te de verguenza, no hiciste nada malo de acuerdo? -la rubia hubiera llorado a mares si hubiera escuchado esas palabras hacia unos meses atrás pero ahora solo sentía su pecho hundirse.

-Hubo alguien después de Catra, dispuesta a aceptar a los cachorros pero en una pelea... ya te imaginaras -dijo la morena mientras la miraba.

-Es horrible...

-Pero son cosas que pasan, igual tu caso. No quieras sobre esforzarte de acuerdo? -ambas chicas sonrieron. Adora se sentía extraña, desde que dejo la horda se había topado con omegas comprensivos pero esta chica también era de ahí, quizás solo por que ella jamas tuvo ese "goze" de sentirse como tal, era agradable.

-Los alfas son tan difíciles -dijo Double Trouble mientras las otras dos chicas reían- a todo esto te sientes bien Adora?

-Si, sólo fue un poco impactante.

-Por que le preguntas? -decía Georgina viendo a Double Trouble.

-Esta esperando cachorros -dijo simple y las tres chicas se sorprendieron.

-En serio?! felicidades! debes sentirse impaciente por verlos! -dijo Georgina acercándose a ella.

-Que hacemos aquí?! Vayamos adentro! -completó Norah y tomándola del brazo la condujo hasta adentro de la casa- es tarde deberían quedarse, no es bueno que camines tanto.

-Realmente llevo pocas semanas...

-Créeme, cuando menos te lo esperas ya no puedes moverte. Catra me dio cuatro cachorros, no se porque fui la que tuvo más pero créeme. No querrás ni pararte al baño o para comer en poco tiempo.

-Cierto, tener cachorros de Catra fue todo una aventura. He hablado con otros omegas y dicen no les pasó muchas cosas que cuento -decía Georgina para luego mirar a Double Trouble- también tuviste la sensación de que alguien rasguñaba desde adentro?

-Ha sido de las cosas más extrañas que me han pasado -confesó- o si se mueve uno se mueven todos hasta que quieren matarte!

-Ya no lo recordaba -dijo Dusty mientras abría la puerta.

-Pero mis cachorros son de Glimmer -dijo Adora. De repente las omegas se detuvieron y la miraron.

-Cierto... no se por qué pensamos...que también eran de Catra...

-Extraño... en fin, quizás la costumbre -dijo Georgina entrando y buscando a los cachorros- por qué no esperan aquí afuera en lo que acomodamos un poco adentro? les traeré una bebida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que regresara con una bebida caliente, no tenían idea de que era pero el sabor era agradable. Double Trouble y Adora se quedaron en la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos largos y al asegurarse de estar un poco en privado hablaron.

-Haz escuchado de las manadas? son como esta, normalmente son omegas con cachorros del mismo alfa... y dicen que suelen saber cuando una omega ha engañado a alfa y la destierran -dijo Double Trouble viendo el cielo que se tornaba un poco purpura por la puesta del sol- así se mantienen los cachorros unidos y la descendencia de ese alfa.

-Cállate...

-Ellas asumieron-.

-Lo se!

-Adora -trató de hablar pero vio como la chica fue hacia Glimmer que venía de regreso con las compras junto con Catra y Huntara. La rubia la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, buscaba refugio en ella y se lo dio la alfa sin pensar.

Aquella creencia no lo había comprobado ni conocía de algo así en la vida real, eran cosas que se decían en Elberon pero no podía asegurarlo. Aún así, la idea y dado las circunstancias ya no sonaba tan estúpido como antes. Era curioso.

* * *

-No se te hace un poco extraño ver a Catra con tantos cachorros que no son tuyos? -preguntó Glimmer Double Trouble, estaban sentadas alrededor de lo que era la estancia, estaba sentada a su lado.

-Estoy tratando de no pensar en eso, además no es tan duro ya que al final del día ella es mi alfa -decía viendo como la chica era rodeada por todos lados. Al igual que los de Georgina, el resto no tenían sus ojos como los de Catra, al menos no en la forma. Eran un poco más redondos y y sus ojos similares a los de sus madres, no eran un solo un color como los de la felina. Sus orejas eran un poco más pequeñas de lo que deberían, sus propios cachorros que eran bebés las tenían de ese tamaño. Parecía que sus garras eran más finas y aquella zona del cuello que tanto como la felina y sus tres hijos no crecía ese fino pelaje. Aunque parecían ser más altos- ahora que lo pienso, Catra es más que pequeña que que ellas también.

-Que dices? -dijo Huntara sentándose cerca- entonces la capitana tiene 13 cachorros... tal vez debería juntarme con ella.

-Quieres tener tantos? -preguntó sin verla.

-No estaría mal, soy una vieja alfa pero estar con una omega joven creo que sería como cuidar de la rubia.

-Nunca tuviste que cuidarme! -interrumpió Adora saliendo de la cocina. Las chicas habían preparado un festín para recibir a sus invitados, la idea había sido hacerlo en grupo pero Catra estaba reclamada por los cachorros así que mejor no cambiar eso. Como se esperaba Huntara y Glimmer resultaron bastante malas en ello, aunque curiosamente lo que era picar o cortar lo hacían bien y rápido. Double Trouble se dedicó exclusivamente a hacer lo que le pidieron y se fue a observar a su alfa en silencio. Las tres omegas se mostraron comprensivas entendiendo que "debe ser muy difícil la situación"- por cierto pronto estará listo, estas chicas son rápidas.

-Cuando se vive en un hogar con 10 personas hay que ser rápido -dijo Norah recargándose un poco en Adora- será mejor que te sientes.

-Estoy bien, todos parecen muy alterados porque estoy esperando crías.

-Las cosas pueden salir muy mal en poco tiempo -dijo por lo bajo Double Trouble- haznos caso.

-Te ves tan tierna con ellos felina -dijo Georgina llevando algunas cosas a la mesa.

-Oh cállate -dijo riendo la alfa mientras volvía a poner toda su atención en una de sus hijas que le contaba sobre una aventura que tuvo con sus hermanos. Su mano derecha ocupada en luchar con un muñeco en el juego de unos de sus hijos, su mano izquierda sosteniendo adornos que le ponían y sobre su regazo dos pequeños que dormitaban sobre ella.

-Siempre es así? -preguntó Huntara sorprendida por el contraste de la forma de ser de la chica.

-Oh si supieras, creo que Catra jamas de dejo de ser una niña pequeña -respondió Double Trouble.

-Muy bien, todos a cenar! -dijo Dusty asomándose ligeramente de la cocina.

* * *

-Es una cuestión de sangre o algo? -decía Glimmer viendo a los cachorros que ahora estaban recostados unos sobre otros durmiendo- además Catra nunca he hecho esto nunca.

-Sólo porque entrenamos para ser soldados y ni hablemos de las barras que daban pero debo admitir que una vez siendo capitana lo hacía, lo intentado? es lo mejor que puedes hacer después de comer.

-Te has hecho muy suave Catra -dijo Norah que se había sentado cerca de ella, vio a las otras dos omegas y sonriendo ligeramente siguió- debido a que es temprano y los niños no se levantarán hasta mañana... que tal si jugamos un poco?

-Jugar a que exactamente? -preguntó interesada Huntara. Georgina acercó una caja pequeña y al abrirla se vieron unos naipes. La alfa rió- oh ya se por donde va esto, tiene mi apoyo chicas.

-Perfecto! -dijo Georgina llevándose las cosas que quedaban sobre la mesa- quien pierda más veces le tocará lavar todo esto.

-Si quieren saber algo solo deben preguntar -decía Double Trouble riendo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- tener que recurrir a algo así...

-Que es? -preguntó Catra viendo como revolvía Norah las cartas.

-Simple, jugamos una ronda de algo parecido a póker pero solo podemos tomar de las 5 cartas que dejaré al centro, no se puede tomar del resto del mazo y quien quede más bajo debe responder cualquier pregunta que el ganador haga. LO QUE SEA... a menos claro que les de miedo...

-Quisieras, reparte eso -dijo decidida la felina- lo siento Adora, sabremos todos tus secretos.

-Por qué solo los míos?!

-Eres muy mala con esto hasta donde recuerdo...

-Oh lamento lastimar tu ego querida alfa, pero siempre te deje ganar para no hacerte ver mal -respondió la rubia tomando las cartas que le correspondían, Catra rió bajo.

-Claro... veremos -el juego empezó y tras unas rondas de intercambio de cartas finalmente quien salió ganando fue Norah y la víctima Double Trouble- vaya, ni siquiera lo intentaste.

-Sólo quiero saber de que tipo de preguntas estamos hablando -se defendió su omega- adelante.

-Bien... como exactamente te marcó Catra?

-A-Así que de ese tipo serán... bueno, estábamos en la sala de entrenamiento de la Horda. Catra me dijo que era obligatorio el acondicionamiento pero ahh, el punto es que estábamos ahí porque la gran alfa quería sacar a relucir su fuerza y llevaba días con síntomas de celo... hubo un punto que estábamos en la banca de pesas y ella estaba ayudando con el peso, imagínense el resto.

-Wow Catra, me sorprende que no hayas metido de una sola tu.

-Ya hiciste tu pregunta, reparte de nuevo -interrumpió la felina con un ligero sonrojo, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo ...particular que fue esa situación. Nuevamente pasaron los turnos, esta vez ganó Huntara y perdió Norah.

-Oh te tengo -rió la alfa- misma pregunta, como terminaste con 4 cachorros de esta chica.

-Sabía que me entenderías -respondió la chica para luego mirar a la felina por un momento antes de seguir- verás Catra era mucho de ir a la zona de almacenes de repuestos, la recuerdas cierto? era donde estaba fuera de la vista de Shadow Weaver y donde podía dejarse llevar, si lo hacíamos dentro parecía que se detenía. Fue un día que era particularmente caluroso, creo que fue después de que subió de recluta a cadete.

-Así que te gusta sentir la briza mientras lo haces, no te culpo en lo absoluto -decía Huntara dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Ese día no habías dicho que Shadow Weaver te había castigado de nuevo? me quedé contigo toda la noche -dijo Adora sin pensarlo llamando la atención del resto, Norah y Huntara haciendo una mueca de sorpresa y riéndose bajo. Double Trouble y Glimmer miraban a la rubia y luego a la felina.

-Lo hizo, me vio merodeando por ahí y me castigo por no estar en fila. Recuerda que Norah estaba en otro sector -las cartas se habían repartido de nuevo y durando menos que la última vez ganó Adora y Georgina, finalmente Adora se quitaría una pregunta que se hacia desde hacía años.

-Como es que llamaste la atención de Catra, o por qué se hicieron tan unidas? -preguntó Adora con su voz quebrándose al final, siempre le causó una enorme frustración como la rubia que siempre estuvo con la felina desde pequeñas no fuera si quiera opción para experimentar desde el principio. Si, tomaba supresores pero eso no la hacía menos capaz de poder sentir y hacerla sentir normal. Le inquietó que la chica no respondiera de inmediato, solo puso cara seria y miró a Catra, esperando una especia de aprobación que al parecer le tomó a la alfa darla.

-Verás, como recuerdas me presenté antes de ustedes. Yo ya había tomado experiencia y me iba de un alfa a otro hasta que hubo uno que en particular me estaba lastimando, Catra se deshizo de el y me ayudó a volver a las barracas. Como lo que hizo me ayudó en un momento en que sentía que me mataban... recuerdas que hubo un tiempo que pasaba? bueno, terminaron mezclándose nuestros aromas y Shadow Weaver nos encontró... nunca había escuchado a un alfa tan molesto y Catra trató de no caer en el desafió pero era demasiado joven, al final creo que recuerdas ciertos vendajes que tuvo Catra -decía Georgina y Adora sentía que se ahogaba, pero claro que los recordaba. Aquellos vendajes en sus tobillos y sus costillas, Catra había dicho que había caído mientras trepaba lo cual se le hacia extraño pues Catra trepaba mejor que cualquiera. La omega siguió- Catra estuvo días en enfermería y me sentía muy culpable... investigué un poco si había algo que podía hacer y lo había pero significaría el despertar sexual de Catra, no me dejaría por un largo tiempo... cuando un alfa está cerca de su omega o uno en particular cuando está herida su cuerpo reacciona al peligro y al instinto de querer proteger, la única forma de causar esa reacción era hacernos cercanas. Recuerdo que la primera vez no fue del tomo agradable por el dolor que sentía pero con el tiempo mejoró y cuando se recuperó ya nos habíamos hecho cercanas, contrario a la creencia, no era solo por provocarla. Ella también lo disfrutaba y no solo teníamos relaciones, a veces solo estábamos juntas... realmente no se por qué nunca dimos el paso de la marca... pero Catra siempre ha sido débil por los aromas de los omegas, por lo que si estaba con otros no podía reclamarle porque yo había hecho eso y en parte entendía que tuviera miedo de no querer hacerlo.

Un enorme silencio hubo después, Catra veía sus cartas con una expresión extraña y vacía por lo que no sorprendió que perdiera y esta vez quien ganó fue Glimmer que aunque lo deseaba el ambiente no era el mejor. Aclaró su voz, sabía que podía causar más incomodidad en la alfa por su curiosidad.

-Catra... he escuchado que Georgina te pidió ir con ella cuando desertó y no lo hiciste. Por qué si eran tan cercanas? -preguntó la alfa, Catra la miró y notó como la omega la miraba también.

-Creo que es una pregunta que me gustaría que respondieras -soltó Georgina, seria pero nada más- me acuerdo de lo que dijiste pero no se tus razones o lo que vino después...

-...

-Debes responder capitana -dijo Huntara mientras juntaba las cartas y evitaba mirarlas. Catra tardó en responder pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Adora seguía siendo mi mayor interés pese a todo, tenía muchísimo miedo de dejarla porque sentía que la dejaría en un enorme peligro. Algo desde dentro de mi gritaba que debía cuidarla, que debía quedarme... pero otra parte me decía que mi lugar era a un lado de mis cachorros pero al final solo una voz ganó -Catra tomó una de las manos de Georgina que se sorprendió por la acción- no hubo un solo día que no pensara en ti y en nuestros cachorros y la culpa que sentía era enorme.

-Catra... -soltó Adora notando la sinceridad en sus ojos y voz, pocas veces era tan suave como ahora.

-Te lo juro, en verdad no hubo uno solo.

-Esta bien -dijo la omega un poco abrumada por lo que pasaba- estuvimos a salvo y bien todo el tiempo, ni ellos te reclamamos nada.

-Ni nosotras -dijo Dusty hablando por ella y Norah, un poco de tensión de los hombros se Catra se fue y las chicas rieron un poco- tranquila Catra, en serio en verdad no creo que los omegas seamos los dramáticos. Los alfas pueden ser demasiado emocionales.

-No puedes culparme o si? - dijo la felina para luego recibir una caricia de su omega, la aceptó sin ninguna resistencia y dejando que lo hiciera. En verdad que lo necesitaba... o más bien un poco más que eso, hizo que terminara sobre su regado y dejo que la abrazara dejando su rostro en su pecho.

-Muy bien tortolitas, basta de tanto afecto -dijo Huntara ahora repartiendo ella. Esta vez tardó más de normal pero al final perdió Glimmer y ganó Double Trouble. La alfa parecía alterada de lo que podrían preguntarle y si hay algo que tenía Double Trouble era malicia para ciertas cosas.

-Dinos Glimmer, que te tiene tan distraída? -preguntó en un falso tono de inocencia, la chica solo le miró con sorpresa y luego sus ojos se clavaron en Adora que le sonrió. La alfa respiró un poco antes de hablar.

-Es solo que todo esto no se por qué me puso a pensar en los problemas que tuve para presentarme, tarde casi un año más de lo que debería y mi madre estaba comenzando a creer que podría ser una delta debido a que fue mucho tiempo -dijo restando importancia a lo que decía pero definitivamente era la única, el resto trató de no jadear por la sorpresa. Si había pasado tanto tiempo era una enorme posibilidad- pero al parecer fue una exageración, quiero decir, Adora y nuestro cachorros son la muestra de ello.

-Es cierto, parece que lo fue -dijo Norah mientras empezaba a tomar las cartas para revolverlas. Salió el tema de como Huntara jamas se había unido a alguna omega lo cual era extraño ya que protegía mucho a las personas pero la mente de Catra, Double Trouble y Adora seguía en el mismo tema.

Definitivamente las posibilidades se inclinaban hacia la felina aunque ella misma trataba de negarlo, lo pensó muy brevemente pero después enfocó toda su atención en encontentarse a su omega. Pero ahora le habían dicho que no estaría tan lejos de lo que creía, aunque siempre había espacio para la duda. Después de todo, Glimmer es de la realeza, todo era posible.

Todo era posible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! aquí de nuevo y con la noticia que por mis clases retomadas se recorre el tiempo de actualización hasta el lunes. Siempre cercano al fin de semana eso si. Hoy pequeña excepción porque son días patrios y la preparación de es uno o dos días antes jeje y pues nos toca a todos ayudar!
> 
> Al principio no sabía si realmente hacer este cap pero al final me decidí que si, aparte y si piensan Catra no se ha peleado mucho. Debido que hay un buen balance de omegas y alfas (más pequeños dormidos cerca) preferí no hacer una interacción violenta, por ahora.
> 
> No quiero agregar mucho en esta nota y esperar al siguiente cap (cada vez nos estamos acercando más al final!) así que por ahora... será silencio.
> 
> Gracias por el interés en la historia, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos, por sus comentarios, y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	10. Delirio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

-ODIO ESTO! -gritó Adora mientras Glimmer la sostenía.

-Lo se pero lo se, en verdad lo siento pero sólo unos cuatro meses más y terminará.

-CUATRO MESES?!

-Oh Chispitas, te espera un embarazo largo -dijo Catra que pasaba por ahí- necesitan ayuda?

-No, para na-.

-SI! -volvió a gritar la rubia mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

-De acuerdo que sucede?

-ESE MALDITO DOLOR NO SE VA!

-Tu espalda? -la felina se colocó detrás de la chica y la ayudó a sentarse sobre el suelo, lentamente y con su mano semi-cerrada comenzó a masajear en la parte baja de su espalda, la omega poco a poco relajaba sus hombros- que tal ahora?

-Mucho mejor -sin pensarlo la chica se dejo caer de espalda chocando con el pecho de la alfa, Glimmer solo las veía entre confundida y un poco molesta.

-Ah...Adora? -habló tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

-Será mejor que busques una bolsa de agua caliente -dijo Catra viéndola- esto será peor más tarde, busca a Bow para que me ayude a llevarla a su habitación en lo que la consigues.

-Oh, claro -la alfa más joven se calmó, por supuesto que Catra sabría más sobre estás cosas. Después de todo sus cachorros no podrían estar más sanos (o eso había dicho Castaspella)- oh cierto! Adora hoy viene mi tía Casta, cree que ya podremos saber que tan grande será nuestra camada y si tenemos suerte quizás también cuantos niños y niñas serán.

-Me siento como si fuera a tener diez... -dijo la chica aún sintiendo malestar- podría volver a la cama?

-Te llevaré -decía Catra volviendo a ver a la reina- en serio, busca a Bow. Lo mejor sería que ella no se esforzara tanto.

-Lo traeré de inmediato -sin más la chica desapareció. Cuando estuvieron solas la omega movió su cabeza para tener acceso al cuello de la alfa que se soprendió ante la acción.

-A-Adora?! que haces?!

-Siempre has tenido ese rastro de canela en tu aroma? -la chica se acercó más y se acurrucó- me alegra que estés aquí.

-Debo admitir que es raro verte así, lo imaginé diferente.

-Como lo imaginaste? -preguntó suave llamando la atención de la alfa, recordó que por las hormonas Double Trouble solía tener una actitud más pícara o coqueta con ella. Posiblemente pasaba lo mismo ahora y recordaba algo respecto a su aroma también. Pero Adora también tenía un rastro diferente, no sólo era ese aroma a rosas típico de los omegas preñados, había uno que parecía efectivamente a canela también. _Por qué?_

-Listo! -dijo apareciendo de repente la reina, viendo como su omega estaba muy cómoda entre los brazos de Catra.

-Vaya, realmente debe estar mal -decía Bow ayudando a la felina a reincorporarse junto con Adora- debe estar acomodándose.

-Por fechas yo creo -la alfa se acomodó justo debajo de su brazo derecho y volvió a ver a Glimmer- te esperamos en su habitación.

-No sería más fácil que la llevara yo?

-NO! -volvió a gritar la rubia- estoy muy mareada como para soportarlo.

-Ya la oíste -la miró la felina seria- será rápido, un piso solamente.

-Esta bien -dijo la alfa antes de desaparecer.

-Muy bien Flechitas, hay que llevar a esta chica a su cama -tardaron un poco pero lograron que Adora volviera a su cama sin quejas, al ayudarle ambos fue mucho más fácil. Glimmer no había vuelto- que esta haciendo esa tonta?

-Quizás esté tardando en encontrarla, ya sabes que también es un poco difícil de preparar.

-Como sea, Adora como te sientes?

-La verdad peor -dijo sincera la chica preocupando a sus amigos- el dolor es peor que antes.

-Trata de recostarte un poco -dijo Catra tomando tres almohadones en una mano y en otra un par de mantas- Bow ayúdala a que baje lo más que pueda.

-Claro! -el chico ayudó en lo que le pidió y cuando la rubia dijo que si bajaba más dolería o dejaría de respirar la felina rápidamente acomodó los almohadones y para hacer una especie de asiento para que la omega pudiera descansar la espalda- estas mantas ayudarán a mantener el calor en tus piernas, es probable que en un rato el dolor vaya bajando.

-Experiencia? -trató de bromear la chica pero el alivio momentáneo la distrajo y se dispuso a dejarse cuidar. Bow acercaba a ella algunas cosas de Glimmer hacia ella para ayudarla a sentirse más tranquila aunque realmente, no sentía que funcionarán. Posiblemente si solo ella estuviera ahí sería distinto.

-Ya vine! -dijo la reina apareciendo- lo siento mucho Adora pero esto tardo en estar en una buena temperatura y bueno, no sabía que Huntara iba a venir aquí hoy.

-Vino hoy? -preguntó extrañado Bow- por qué?

-Dice que odia el desierto cuando es noche de luna azul, aunque no se muy bien a que se refiera.

-Es esta noche? -preguntó más para si misma la felina que terminaba de acercarle más mantas a la omega- con razón Double Trouble me estaba pidiendo que hoy no fuera a hacer nada.

-Sabes que es eso? -preguntó Glimmer confundida.

-No sabes lo que es? -dijo el omega desconectado- Glimmer tu madre y tu lo celebraban mucho.

-Pero que es?

-Es una noche especial para las parejas con un vinculo -interrumpió Adora, era la única festividad de Etheria que no le entusiasmaba pues supo de ella cuando seguía peleada ocn Catra- y también para las familias, es una noche en que la energía así como el aroma e instintos de alfas y omegas es más fuerte. Por eso lo pasan con seres queridos ya que es cuando se puede fortalecer o quizás también para unirse a las personas que no son tan cercanas a nosotros.

-No digas eso -decía Glimmer con tono triste- hoy prometí a mi tía Casta que cuidaría de Mystacor, me preguntó todo el mes si estaba segura y siempre le dije que si. Supongo que era por eso... que voy a hacer ahora?!

-No te preocupes, esta bien. He pasado por esta festividad sola y no ha pasado nada -dijo Adora y pudo notar la leve mirada que su alfa le dirigió a Catra- si Casta te pidió algo así debe ser importante.

-Supongo, es muy inusual que me lo pida.

-Iré a ver a Huntara -dijo de la nada Catra- recuerda no ponerle directamente la bolsa, ponla a sus costados solamente.

-Catra... -trató de decir la rubia pero ya se había ido la alfa- no pude agradecerle la ayuda, en verdad me hizo sentir mejor.

-Bueno, Catra es muy dedicada y sabía que hacer -decía un poco tajante la chica- en fin, iré por Casta así que tu espérame aquí de acuerdo. Bow puedes quedarte?

-Solo un momento hasta que vuelvas, como es luna azul mis padres lograron juntarnos a todos mis hermanos y a mi -hablaba Bow con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo no tardaré -cuando se quedaron solos, el omega se acercó a su amiga y le habló en un susurro.

-No se si estoy mal interpretando las cosas pero no crees que Catra fue demasiado atenta contigo?

-Lo se pero en verdad se lo agradezco.

-Solo eso ? -dijo arqueando una ceja el chico y sonriendo- porque estabas más feliz de lo usual pese a tu dolor.

-Deja de inventar cosas...

* * *

-Huntara, estás huyendo?

-No en realidad pero hay demasiados omegas allá, necesitaba un poco de compañía de un alfa. Después de todo es noche de luna azul.

-Oh si, Double Trouble dijo que preparó algo super especial para esta noche o eso estuvo diciendo... no deberías usar esta noche para juntarte con alguien?

-Sería demasiado romántico para mi -respondió la mujer más alta riendo, Catra sonrió. A decir verdad no le desgradaba, era un poco brusca a veces pero dentro de lo que cabía le gustaba su compañía- esta anocheciendo pero siento que esta tontería lleva todo el día.

-Bien sabes que no lo es, puedo sentir un poco de tu decepción. Por eso viniste? -preguntó la felina pero no obtuvo respuesta- Huntara?

-Puedo serte sincera, de alfa a alfa?

-Que ocurre?

-Como lograste ayudar a Double Trouble? -preguntó viéndola fijamente.

-A que te refieres?

-Todos saben su historia en el valle, omega que pierde todos su cachorros... siempre el ejemplo de lo que puede pasar... como pudiste consolar a alguien con esa vida?

-Bueno yo... -Catra se quedó sin palabras, sabía que la historia de Double Trouble había sido un difícil y ella también hizo su parte al lastimarle. Sabía que había muchas cosas detrás de lo que realmente le contaba pero que todos supieran lo que había pasado con su omega le molestaba y le entristecía- no lo se, solo dejamos que las cosas fluyeran.

-También con Adora?

-Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, se criaron en la Horda como yo -dijo Huntara viendo hacia la aldea cercana al castillo- se que es estar ahí y los vínculos no son nada, pero detrás de la puerta o debajo de la mesa es lo que más valoramos... casi te mato cuando la marca de Adora empeoró porque no podía creer que trataras de destruir a tu omega.

-No era lo que quería! -se defendió la alfa más joven- la quería devuelta y si tenía que deshacerme de este planeta para lograrlo lo iba a hacer.

-Pero la dejaste o no? -preguntó acusadoramente la chica mientras la felina la encaraba.

-A que viene todo esto?

-La verdad no lo se -respondió la más alta.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Yo? como por qué te debería decir algo de que hacer con tu vida solo estamos charlando -dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Esto va a algún lado, que quieres contarme? -decía Catra mientras la miraba más intensamente, bastó un momento para notar que Huntara pareció nerviosa de repente- solo suéltalo.

-Chicas! -interrumpió Micah mientras llegaba corriendo- por favor, Castaspella necesita de su ayuda! esta con Adora, no pierdan tiempo!

-Qué?! -ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo y fueron a la habitación de Adora. Cuando el hombre se quedo solo sonrió.

-Con esta quedamos a mano hermanita, tu broma de la ultima vez casi sale muy cara.

* * *

-Muy bien Adora, será muy rápido lo prometo -dijo Casta mientras se acercaba pero la rubia la miraba extrañada- algún problema?

-Hoy tiene un aroma un poco diferente -decía la chica mientras se recostaba- como si...

-D-De que hablas Adora?

-Si, es como siempre -dijo Glimmer acercándose a su omega- es solo por el embarazo.

-Casta que sucede?! -gritó Catra entrando.

-En que podemos ayudar?! -dijo también Huntara pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más ambas retrocedieron como si hubieran visto un fantasma, Castaspella se tensó y también retrocedió aumentando su distancia entre ambas alfas y ella.

-Tía Casta que sucede? -preguntaba Glimmer sin entender- y ustedes dos que les pasa?

-E-El rey dijo que... q-que nos... necesitaban -dijo con dificultad Huntara viendo a Catra que parecía más descompuesta que ella- Catra largemonos de aquí.

-Pero... -dijo la alfa más joven sin quitarle la mirada a la hechicera. Glimmer vio como sus ojos estaban oscureciéndose y su boca parecía mas húmeda de lo normal, su respiración fuerte y profunda... sin mencionar que no dejaban de mirarse su tía y su amiga. Huntara estaba igual pero viendo hacia la salida.

-Glimmer, llévalas al jardín -dijo Adora rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. La chica estaba confundida pero obedeció, sus amigas no se movieron ni un poco y finalmente se fueron. Castaspella corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave- Casta que fue eso?

-Normalmente no hay mucho problema pero esta noche es luna azul, o bueno "lunas azules" pero tu entiendes -dijo nerviosa la mujer- verás Adora, ser quien protege y guía Mystacor es un trabajo demandante pero una sola cosa podría hacerme dejarlo. Sabes que sería eso?

-Cachorros... -habló casi en un susurro la rubia- eso significa que tu nunca...?

-Así es, yo nunca he estado con un alfa y debido a mi edad soy más atractiva para los alfas por mi fertilidad... no esperaba que fuera a aumentar su potencia por el día que es...menos que habría otro alfa de lo normal.

-Esas miradas con Catra... que eran? -preguntó Adora confundida, podía jurar que había sido algo más.

-Bueno, Catra lo notó y reaccionó. Es más joven quizás por eso, un alfa entre mayor experiencia tenga su necesidad de tener descendencia aumenta y sabe cuando un omega es mejor opción... por eso de manera involuntaria dirigió su aroma hacia mi.

-Lo hizo?! -dijo sorprendida.

-Si, no creo que lo hayas notado debido a tu unión con Glimmer y ella no entiendo por qué no lo hizo. Quízas el impacto, quiero decir si fuera una delta lo entendería pero no lo es.

-Quizás por que no quería hacer un escandalo por eso -decía Adora tratando de olvidar la palabra "delta" que estuviera en la misma oración que el nombre de su alfa, la molestaba mucho últimamente- bien podemos comenzar?

-Claro -respondió la mujer justo un instante antes de que Glimmer volviera a la habitación- justo a tiempo!

* * *

-COMO DEMONIOS HAY UNA MUJER ASI AQUÍ?!

-Donde más crees que podría estar?! -Catra y Huntara jalaban aire con fuerza mientras se tranquilizaban, ahora estaban en enorme jardín del castillo- jámas lo había notado y eso que he pasado tiempo con ella.

-Recuerda que esta noche es maldita -decía la mayor viendo la lunas ser más visibles en el cielo- es horrible.

-Jamás había escuchado de alguien tan molesto sobre una sola noche, alguna razón particular? -preguntó Catra viendo hacia el castillo, a decir verdad no podía creer lo que había pasado. Había sido una sorpresa pero al no tener respuesta de Huntara la miró, pareció quedarse pensativa- Huntara?

-Tuve una compañera hace muchos años, bastantes a decir verdad -la alfa no miraba a la felina mientras hablaba- exactamente cuando estaba en la Horda todavía como soldado.

-Pensé que habías dicho-.

-Si, es más fácil negarlo ante los demás por qué así no te preguntan nada...

-Que fue lo que le pasó? -la mayor pareció entristecerse al momento, su guardia baja como no había visto la mas joven y su mirada perdida- tan malo fue?

-Yo era una de las soldados más fuertes y precisas, era una maquina y creo que puede notarse aún hoy en día pero hubo un tiempo en que pensé que era mejor otra cosa, mi omega. Una recién lanzada al campo de batalla y que con el tiempo nos hicimos cercanas... luego nos convertimos en compañeras -la mujer seguía con la mirada perdida, posiblemente recordando la imagen de esa chica- pero tu sabes que para Shadow Weaver y Hordak eran solo cosas que nos hacían débiles, eran estorbos.

-Si... -dijo Catra hasta que tras unos segundos entendió- espera, que fue lo que les hicieron?!

-A mi? nada por supuesto, a ella? -la mayor la miró y pudo ver como algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- ella no tuvo oportunidad, jamás vi tal brutalidad... me fui esa misma noche por supuesto... ella era perfecta, ella y yo debíamos estar juntas hasta que muriéramos en batalla o por la edad pero hacerlo juntas...

-Es horrible...

-Ella era mi compañera... pero me han dicho que probablemente era mi pareja destinada, jamás he creído en eso y solamente me lo han dicho porque claro, como alfas no deberíamos mostrar dolor por perder a nuestro omega... pero lo era, incluso años después sigue siendo muy doloroso.

-Te creo, no podría imaginarme lo que es -decía la felina viéndola con pesar- si yo hubiera perdido a Adora cuando estaba con ella no se que hubiera hecho.

-Adora? -la voz de Huntara reflejaba su confusión pero al notar la seriedad en la felina lo supo- así que sigues pensando en ella.

-No me lo tomes a mal, amo a Double Trouble pero no voy a negar nunca que la extraño -declaró Catra recargándose en el balcón- es como si ella siempre fuera una parte de mi y ahora que esta esperando a sus cachorros no puedo evitar querer estar con ella.

-Así que son tuyos, vaya yo pensé que estaba envejeciendo pero... Glimmer no esta involucrada?

-No lo sabemos, yo se que al menos una parte es mía pero no se si ella tendrá posibilidad -la felina vio a Huntara mientras hablaba- o eso deseo que sea, que solo sean míos.

-Puede que Adora sea para ti lo que fue mi omega para mi -decía la mayor- pero eso significa que algún día dejaras a Double Trouble.

-No! -interrumpió la chica aunque se quedó pensativa- o eso quiero pensar, no quiero hacerle daño y se que si rompiera nuestro vinculo podría incluso morir y dejar heridos a mis cachorros por el resto de su vida pero... Adora es algo diferente.

-Tendrá que llegar ese momento para que lo sepas -Huntara la tomó del hombro y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, pese a que dolía Catra no se movió- te ayudaré si es necesario.

-Te lo agradezco -dijo la chica haciendo lo mismo, enterrando sus garras profundamente- jamás pensé que podría hacerme amiga de otra alfa, suelo pelear más.

-Sólo por que te entiendo, sino me hubiera deshecho de ti hace mucho.

* * *

-Dos?! -preguntaba Glimmer emocionada mientras abrazaba a su omega- dos cachorros?!

-Así es, es lo normal para la primera camada de un alfa y bueno, quizás las raíces de Adora tengan que ver -decía Casta guardando sus amuletos que uso para su consulta- todo parece ir bien pero preferiría no decirles los sexos de ambos por ahora.

-Si, será lo mejor. Quiero que sea sorpresa -dijo Adora mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de su alfa- gracias Casta.

-No es nada, Glimmer no es necesario que vayas a Mystacor esta noche. Estará todo bien.

-Pero habíamos quedado en algo -dijo la chica- se que se atravesó la luna azul pero proteger Mystacor es demasiado importante ahora, se que Adora lo entiende.

-Esta bien Casta -dijo la rubia- no pasara nada si no esta, tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer fuerte nuestro vinculo.

-No lo se... sería muy bueno para ambas.

-Esta bien, en serio! -dijo Glimmer sosteniendo las manos de su tía- es parte de mi responsabilidad como reina, no hay por que cambiarlo.

-No te preocupes -completó Adora.

-Si tu lo dices, solo que sea esta noche de acuerdo? mañana podré hacerme cargo.

-Bien, solo déjame despedirme -la alfa fue hasta su omega y la besó- volveré para mañana Adora.

-Por qué te vas esta vez? -preguntó la rubia mientras la veía confundida.

-Durante la luna azul los alfas solemos aumentar nuestra fuerza y la de los omegas bajan un poco, hay un hechizo importante que hacer esta noche para mantener un equilibrio en Mystacor y es crucial debido a que desde que el corazón fue desactivado es más inestable por la carga mágica. No tardaré lo prometo, y te compensaré como debe de ser.

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando -la rubia besó a su alfa y se miraron un momento- con cuidado.

-Como siempre -la chica fue hasta donde su tía estaba y en nada se habían retirado en una nube de destellos.

Adora se recostó tratando de disimular su decepción, en verdad quería pasar esa noche con Glimmer. Había sentido mucha inseguridad con ella últimamente y esa noche podría funcionar para reparar eso pero al parecer su alfa tenía una tendencia a hacer cosas sin ella.

-No, no ,no. Adora no. No lo hace, es solo algo que debía hacer esta noche es todo -la rubia se recostó y comenzó a pensar en sus cachorros, en unos meses finalmente podría tener su familia que siempre quiso y mientras lo pensaba no pudo evitar pensar en Catra. Tenía sus dudas aún pero si realmente ella...

-Adora? -la nombrada se asustó y vio como Catra entraba a su habitación- donde esta Glimmer?

-Tuvo que irse por... -la felina se acercaba a esta ella, caminando segura y lentamente- Catra?

-Te dejo esta noche? una tan importante? -la alfa quedo a su lado y se acercó a su rostro- incluso en la Horda nos hablaron de ello.

-P-Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó la omega sorprendida por su actitud.

-Estuve hablando un rato con Huntara y me quede pensando en muchas cosas -la alfa se acercó más y estaba a centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran- puedo quedarme un momento?

-Claro -soltó sin pensar Adora, se acomodaron y quedo recargada sobre el pecho de Catra. Escuchaba claramente el latido de su corazón en su oído, su respiración suave sincronizada a la suya y una enorme tranquilidad, un enorme amor. Se sentía amada como lo más precioso que pudiera existir y lo entendió, sus cachorros eran de Catra. De ella solamente.

-Como lo tomará Glimmer? -preguntó la alfa respirando el aroma de la rubia. La otra chica no estaba sorprendida de que hubieran pensado lo mismo- no pienso dejarle a mis cachorros, yo quiero criarlos... contigo.

-Estas con Double Trouble Catra... es tu omega y tienen cachorros también -dijo Adora moviendo su rostro para verla- no podríamos...

-Lo se pero mi lugar es contigo, eso siento todo el tiempo -la felina la besó suavemente y le correspondió, se besaron un largo rato acariciándose también. Sintiendo a la otra aceptaban la realidad que no querían ver y con cada día que pasaba se sentía más lejana y difícil de conseguir.

-Que vamos a hacer? no puedo dejar a Glimmer solo así y lo sabes.

-Pensaré en algo, tu solo concéntrate en estar bien. Yo soy la alfa, yo me ocupo de todo esto de acuerdo? -Catra le dio un ultimo beso y se levantó- te prometo que hare algo, lo que sea para estar juntas o definitivamente deshacer esto que nos confunde.

-Deshacerlo? -algo en eso no le gustaba a la rubia.

-Si definitivamente no encuentro solución, tendremos que aceptarlo. Si debo irme lo haré.

-No lo quisiera y lo sabes -la omega acarició su mejilla- por favor Catra.

-Buscaré la mejor opción -decía la felina juntando sus frentes y viéndola tiernamente.

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo...

* * *

Catra al salir y alejarse de la omega sentía como si saliera de un trance, sabía que no debía pasar por ahí por lo impredecible que era la relación de ambas pero debía confirmarlo y vaya que lo hizo. Debía cumplir su palabra, lo iba a hacer.

La chica regresaba a su habitación donde la esperaban su omega y su cachorros, dormían mucho últimamente debido al esfuerzo que les tomaba comenzar a moverse con más soltura. Aunque tuvieran diferentes tiempos de crecimiento que los bebés humanos aún así les faltaba mucho para poder gatear sin irse de lado. Al entrar notó que el aroma de sus hijos era muy leve, como si no estuvieran ahí y fue cuando vio que estaba Double Trouble en una de las esquinas, no la miraba y la felina sólo resopló.

-Bien, dilo.

-Que caso tiene? haces lo que se te da la gana al final.

-No vamos a volver a pelear, la última vez nos tomó demasiado reconciliarnos -dijo Catra acercándose molesta a su omega.

-Oh yo no busco pelear, solo quisiera que por una vez mi alfa me tomara en cuenta -Double Trouble empujó levemente a la felina que solo se sorprendió de la acción- pero que puedo esperar de ti? solo te importa tener cachorros y cachorros, que importan los omegas que los parimos cierto? total puedes tener a quien quieras.

-Ya basta -la alfa comenzó a perseguirle por la habitación, su omega recogía sus cosas- a donde diablos vas?!

-No lo se, donde cualquier alfa este dispuesto a marcarme. Tarde o temprano volverás a reclamar a Adora.

-Quieres ya dejar de decir eso?! -la alfa gruñó fuerte haciendo que temblaran algunos cristales, su omega se paralizó un segundo pero siguió al poco tiempo y sin verla aún.

-Claro, lo que faltaba. Ahora vas a decirme que no has hecho nada malo, que realmente te preocupas y-.

-En verdad lo hago, te amo! -decía Catra sosteniendo fuerte sus muñecas y juntando sus frentes esperando que con eso dejara de luchar.

-Pero no con todo, no lo suficiente como para sentirme en paz. Una parte de ti sigue amándola!

-No se por qué! -gritó en desesperación la felina- en verdad quisiera entender por qué, es tan confuso para mi y no es justo para ti lo se! pero no puedo entenderlo, no se por qué!

-Lárgate con ella, hazlo! de todas formas nada cambiará cierto? -Catra empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayeran al suelo y no pudo evitar hacer que se golpeara su omega la cabeza, sentía su rabia comenzar a salirse de control así que respiró un poco mientras aún forcejeaba con Double Trouble.

-Tu crees que quiero eso? crees que quiero que algo malo te pase?! me preocupo por ti más de lo que crees, si no lo hiciera hace demasiado tiempo te hubiera dejado! no lo he hecho porque estoy preocupada por ti!

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y su omega había dejado de luchar pero seguía sin encararla, la alfa veía como apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y como arrugaba su nariz. Había comprendido con el tiempo que era la forma de "llorar" de su omega. No podía con lagrimas debido a todos los procesos de sanación que tuvo pero sabía cuando el dolor era muy fuerte para Double Trouble. Bajó hasta sus rostro y lamió suavemente su mejilla tratando de darle un poco de alivio y que seguía a su lado. Tras otros eternos minutos habló finalmente.

-Por qué? Es más fácil para ti irte después de todo, sigues aquí... por qué? -preguntó finalmente viéndola, la alfa tardo un poco en responder con su orejas planas y su cola enroscada en sus piernas.

-Cuando Adora se fue estaba destruida...crecí creyendo que no era suficiente para ella y jamás lo sería, ni para ella o nadie. Cuando estuvimos juntas me sentía capaz de todo, de luchar contra lo que fuera y por eso cuando se fue no lo soporté, mi mayor temor se cumplió y solo era una basura más -la chica se acercó y abrazó a su omega con fuerza- fue raro cuando te marqué, nunca pensé en hacer eso con alguien más y me aceptaste tan rápido... estuviste ahí cuando pensé que no le importaba a nadie, por eso odié cuando me traicionaste...pero después tuvimos a nuestros cachorros, finalmente pudimos tener lo que queríamos. Por eso no puedo dejarte, no puedo simplemente dejarte porque al final estoy unida a ti...

-Pero Adora lo esta también -Double Trouble acarició la oreja de su alfa ayudándola a calmarse- no sabía que estuvieras tan confundida.

-Me siento tan culpable, hice sufrir mucho a Adora y a ti también. Como dices, que clase de alfa soy que solo lastima a sus omegas?

-Quizás me excedí un poco -besó suavemente a la felina que aún tenía sus orejas bajas y su mirada triste- no eres mala, bueno, no tanto.

-Soy lo peor...

-Tampoco, es solo que...que Adora está enterrada muy dentro de ti y tu en ella pero tampoco quieres lastirmarme -decía Double Trouble.

-Por supuesto que no!

-Lo se pero al final tendrás que tomar una decisión Catra, Adora querrá a la alfa que le dio esas crías con ella. Adora querrá a esa alfa protegiéndola y amándola... pero tienes ya una familia y otros cachorros! Y luego Glimmer...

-Ella no preocupa -dijo la felina apartándose un poco- esa pelea tarde o temprano se dará, pero me preocupan ustedes.

-Tendrás que escoger Catra, probablemente más temprano que tarde.

-Quisiera no hacerlo -dijo la alfa mientras ayudaba a su omega a levantarse- aunque no es una opción.

-Menos con Adora y una condición tan delicada por la que pasó...

-Y que hay de ti? has tenido suficiente -le dijo mientras volvía a bajar sus orejas- lamento haber sido como el resto.

-Todos son iguales -respondió Double Trouble viendo como la chica miraba en otra dirección abrazándose a si misma, le acarició una mejilla suavemente- aunque al menos tu te has quedado y no quieres dejarme.

-Por supuesto que no -Catra colocó su mano sobre la de su omega mientras le veía- quizás no sea un buen momento pero pensaba que tal vez...

-Si, ha decir verdad no vendría mal. Después de todo es luna azul y no hay mejor momento para que un omega esté con su alfa -Double Trouble se acercó y la besó.

-Todavía estás en control verdad? -preguntó la felina dejando que su omega paseara sus manos por sus hombros.

-Por supuesto, te tomaste el tiempo de conseguir esas cosas después de todo.

Finalmente decidieron aprovechar la noche especial del año para reafirmar su unión, al menos por el momento. Después de todo con Double Trouble en control todo era más sencillo... o eso pensaba Catra, tanta era su culpa y deseo de deshacerse de esa sensación que no pudo notar que su omega le había dicho mentiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! Con la noticia de que finalmente me ha alcanzado la escuela y por eso la demora del tiempo que había prometido. En serio trataré de no tardar con el siguiente porque es el penúltimo capítulo! Como leen, el final esta muy cerca. Pero también el clímax por supuesto, no se si dividir alguno de los siguientes capítulos o dejarlo como lo planeado, les avisaré en el siguiente!
> 
> Catra lo que menos quiere es volver a lastimar a alguien y Adora comienza a dudar de sus sentimientos por Glimmer, así como ella también por Adora. Double Trouble por supuesto que no dejará que todo se resuelva fácil. De verdad no puedo esperar para mostrarles como termina esto.
> 
> Debo admitir que conforme ha avanzado la historia me ayudó a decidir el final pero aún tengo una duda, dependiendo de la respuesta a este capítulo será mi decisión definitiva. Así que ufff no puedo con la emoción!
> 
> Gracias por el interés en la historia, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos, por sus comentarios(muchas gracias!), y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	11. La Mentira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

-Entonces las chicas estarán viviendo cerca de Plumeria...

-Si, fue un poco difícil de convencerlas pero en verdad no soporto pasar más tiempo viviendo en el castillo -decía Catra a su omega mientras caminaban por el bosque que se había convertido en una simple zona llena de arboles. Desde que la magia se había liberado ya no pasaban cosas tan extrañas ni se escuchaban las voces que la sacaban de quicio- creo que es lo mejor, con Perfuma y Entrapta ayudando con la construcción además de los clones no tardará tanto.

-Por qué repentinamente es tan horrible vivir ahí para ti? -preguntaba viendo como la felina pateaba una pequeña piedra al caminar- creí que estabas en buenos términos con Glimmer.

-No es que tenga un problema con ella... al menos no como para alejarme pero... no lo se, siento que es patético que una alfa tenga que depender de otra. Como si no tuviera mis propios medios para que estuviéramos fuera de ahí, además con sus crías en camino las cosas podrían complicarse.

-No creo que sea para tanto...

-Yo digo que si -dijo Catra mientras veía el vientre de Double Trouble- más ahora que estamos esperando una segunda camada, no quiero seguir viviendo en el castillo.

-Como tu digas gatita -decía mientras acariciaba el mentón de su alfa que movió su cabeza para darle más acceso- por cierto, cual es tu plan si es que acaso nuestros temores se cumplan?

-No quiero pelear pero si es la única forma en que ambas camadas estén bien creo que no habrá opción. Espero que todo salga como lo tengo planeado -Catra llevaba meses pensando que hacer, tenía muchos planes pero con el tiempo se redujo ese numero y solo pensaba en ello lo necesario. Sentía que si pensaba mucho terminaría distorsionando sus planes y hacer que salgan mal.

-Bueno, no pensemos en ello ahora -Double Trouble dándole un corto beso para luego mirar en dirección de Luna Brillante- crees que pronto comiencen a hablar los tres?

-No lo se, apenas cumplieron su primer año. Quizás un poco o quizás solo digan un par de palabras pero aun así espero poder escucharlos hablar pronto -dijo la felina recordando a sus crías que cada vez crecían más. A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos fuertes y a los pocos segundos vieron a Huntara salir de la vegetación y detrás venía Bow.

-Hasta que te encuentro capitana -dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba recuperando un poco el aire- hay un par de cosas que discutir.

-Ah claro... -respondió confundida la chica.

-Double Trouble podrías acompañarme a Salineas? necesitamos información de algunos criminales.

-Oye no puede transformarse con tantos meses de gestación -dijo la alfa mientras echaba hacia atrás sus orejas con molestia.

-No quiero que se transforme, solo quiero que los haga hablar. Tiene una gran habilidad -respondió el chico mientras juntabas sus manos- por favor, prometo que regresará bien!

-Oh claro que si, sino tendrás que pagarlo con tu sangre!

-Gracias! y... si, esta bien -dijo nervioso el omega mientras guiaba a Double Trouble a una zona donde tenía gran parte de los vehículos. Cuando finalmente ambas alfas se quedaron a solas Huntara la miraba fijamente.

-Que ocurre?

-Por qué las trajiste hacia acá? -dijo un poco molesta la mayor- han vivido bien por años en el desierto, por qué las hiciste venir hacia acá?

-Sabia que no te iba a agradar la idea pero no quiero que estén tan lejos, Entrapta y Perfuma me están ayudando a construir un lugar para mi familia y quiero que ellas estén aquí. Se que las quieres mucho y que es tu deber cuidarla pero debes entender que ellas son también importantes para mi.

-Cuando dices familia a quien te refieres? -preguntó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- a Double Trouble o Adora?

-No te atrevas! -sin aviso la felina se arrojó contra la mayor y forcejearon un momento hasta que en un rápido movimiento Catra colocó sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Huntara y con su pie mantenía sometida la mano dominante de la mujer- no intentes jugar conmigo!

-Yo no soy quien está esperando tus crías -respondió la chica hasta sentir una presión sobre ella, una pequeña sensación de miedo crecía en su mente y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Catra estaba soltando sus feromonas de alfa.

Rara vez lo hacia y por eso jamás lo vio venir, usualmente ella no deja que lo hicieran para tratar de dominarla. Intentó responder pero no pudo, Catra afirmaba su poder físico sobre ella sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, sino por como la tenía neutralizada. Comenzó a desesperarse, sentía que no podía respirar bien, que le gritaban varias voces al mismo tiempo varias cosas, que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse demasiado. Cuando sentía que iba a desmayarse sintió la presión desvanecerse y con fuerza jaló aire, tosiendo al hacerlo.

-Espero hayas entendido -dijo Catra dejándola ir y dándole espacio para reponerse, cuando la mayor lo hizo la volteó a ver realmente confundida- he entrenado un poco, no solo el cuerpo como pudiste notar.

-Por eso quieres tener a las chicas cerca, al tenerlas a ellas y a tus cachorros tu instinto sale más a la luz para pelear por ellos... debo admitir que es sucio pero brillante.

-Lo se, ahora levántate -dijo mientras la ayudaba a hacerlo- que era lo otra cosa que querías decirme?

-Quería decirte que hacia mucho no luchábamos y habría que intentarlo, me ganaste la palabra al parecer.

-Muy pocos alfas que sean tus amigos al parecer -decía Catra mientras la veía quitarse el polvo.

-Pocos que me hagan pelear en serio y que no se lo tomen personal.

Ambas chicas retomaron el camino de la felina de regreso a Luna Brillante, hablaban poco y fue cuando notaron a Swift Wind volando errático sobre ellas. Daba vueltas como siempre pero su vuelo era torpe lo cual no era propio de él.

-Oye corcel, te vas a lastimar si sigues volando así! -gritó Huntara y al momento estaba en su camino hacia ella. Al aterrizar lanzó una gran corriente de aire y levantó bastante polvo haciéndolas toser.

-Que diablos?! -decía la menor mientras se sacudía la ropa- explícate.

-Finalmente habrá quien escuche mis historias, por fin habrá alguien que vea lo asombroso que soy! -nuevamente comenzó a levantar polvo al trotar rápidamente en círculos y aleteando.

-De que diablos hablas?! -preguntó ya muy alterada Catra.

-ADORA...ADORA HA ENTRADO EN PARTO! -dijo feliz el corcel- finalmente ha llegado el día en que me convierta en el tío Swift Wind!

* * *

-Estoy bien -dijo Adora mientras veía como se preparaban varios beta y algunos omegas alrededor de ella, todos ellos miembros de Mystacor. Le llevaban varias mantas y varias prendas de Glimmer que estaba nerviosa a su lado.

-En serio, no debes pretender que algo no te duele -decía la reina que la acariciaba el rostro.

-Pero es que no es así -respondió la rubia honestamente- no siento nada.

-Aun no -decía Castaspella entrando a la habitación- pero pronto será un dolor insoportable y por desgracia tu cuerpo empezará a reaccionar, comenzarás a atacar a Glimmer para que se vaya. Por eso los que estaremos aquí serán betas para que no pueda afectarte su aroma y omegas para que te sientas un poco más segura.

-Cuanto tiempo durara eso? -preguntaba la reina preocupada.

-No podrás entrar hasta que hayan nacido ambos cachorros, si te dejamos entrar antes Adora te atacará y luego tendrá una crisis. Podría incluso abandonar a los cachorros, por eso podrás entrar un momento para verlos de lejos pero no podrás estar cerca hasta que Adora así lo quiera.

-No pensé que fuera a ser tan complicado...

-En si no lo es Glimmer, solo un poco para ti porque sabemos que quieres estar con ella pero no puedes -la mujer le acarició un momento- tu padre esta abajo esperándote con una sorpresa.

-Ahg -repentinamente Adora se quejo y llevó su mano a su vientre, le tomó un poco recuperarse y cuando lo hizo vio a la omega mayor- esa fue mucho peor que la pasada.

-Es tiempo, Glimmer -la mujer se giró a su sobrina que luchó contra el instinto de acercarse pues la rubia no la había buscado para que la apoyara- creo que es momento de que te vayas.

-Segura? no crees que-?

-Que diablos haces aquí?! -gritó Adora mientras la veía entre preocupada y molesta- aun no están aquí, no puedes estar aquí! piensas matarlos acaso?

-Adora?!

-Glimmer sal de aquí, no es muy común que sea tan rápido pero con Adora todo ha sido impredecible. Sal, nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

-Pero...

-Ahora! -dijo por ultima vez la mujer antes de que su omega se quejara de otra contracción, posiblemente mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

-Todo estará bien! -dijo la chica mientras iba hacia la salida sin dejar de verla, sin dejar de ver como algunos rastros de dolor se veían en su expresión hasta que le cerraron la puerta- todo lo estará...

* * *

-Justo ahora?! -dijo Catra entrando al castillo antes de Huntara que venía un poco detrás de ella.

-La viste las ultimas semanas? no se como diablos no fue antes!

-Dime algo, por eso se llevaron a Double Trouble?

-También a los tres pequeños -dijo la mayor mientras subían las escaleras.

-Debí suponerlo -Catra se detuvo en seco al notar el fuerte aroma de Glimmer en uno de los pisos, su preocupación podía sentirse. Sin pensarlo ambas alfas siguieron el rastro hasta llegar al ya olvidada sala de guerra, al entrar vieron a Micah tratando de calmar a su hija que estaba con sus brazos y rostro sobre la mesa, ocultándolo en los mismos. Cuando vio a ambas mujeres el hombre se alegró.

-Chicas! que bueno que están aquí, en especial tu Catra -el hombre fue hasta su lado y le habló en voz baja- se que ya has pasado por esto aunque no fue así pero se que podrías ayudarle un poco. Podrías?

-Bueno yo...

-Por favor, eres a la única que parece escuchar -dijo el omega mientras le suplicaba con la mirada.

-Haré lo que pueda -soltó la felina con un desgano.

-En verdad te lo agradezco -dijo Micah antes de dejar la habitación, la alfa miró a la reina que estaba inmóvil y se sentó a su lado.

-Ansiedad?

-Ni te lo imaginas -respondió Glimmer aún sin moverse- he intentado teletransportarme varias veces, ni siquiera pude ver bien el regalo de mi padre.

-Es lindo -decía secamente Huntara que veía un par de gorritos para bebé con su pijama de color blanco. Levantó su mirada y vio el nuevo arreglo que le hicieron al salón- eso es alcohol?

-Si, no se quien lo puso pero puedes tomar lo que quieras -habló la reina mientras se levantaba finalmente, aún apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos- no creí que fuera tan difícil.

-Es sólo por unas horas, pronto podrás entrar y estarás bien. Ambas -trató de calmar Catra pero la verdad no podría decir que estaba segura.

-Espero...

-Como pudiste estar tan tranquila cuando te tocó capitana? -preguntó Huntara que ya estaba bebiendo un poco de alcohol.

-No lo estaba, Double Trouble estaba tan débil que tuvo que hacerlo conmigo en su espalda. Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y usando todo en mi para que se mantuviera con vida -respondió Catra mientras buscaba la botella que la alfa había abierto- quieres un poco Chispitas?

-Por favor -dijo sin mucho afán, sentía una enorme necesidad de entrar a la fuerza pero sabia que era normal. Era horrible. Más sabiendo que conforme avanzara el tiempo sería peor su preocupación.

-Solo debes esperar -Catra dejo un vaso junto a Glimmer mientras volvía a sentarse. La reina lo bebió casi de golpe.

-No vas a beber tu? -dijo mientras jugaba con su vaso.

-No soy mucho de beber -respondió la felina, vio que Huntara sonreía incrédula. Ambas habían ido cerca de Salineas a beber varias veces, por lo que tenía una idea de lo que trataba de hacer la joven alfa.

* * *

-Así que es hora... -decía Double Trouble finalmente sabiendo la razón por la que Bow le había secuestrado y no fueron a Salineas sino a Plumeria- Adora alumbrará a los dos pequeños bastardos.

-No deberías hablar así -dijo Scorpia dándole un poco de té- se que sientes celos y mucho enojo pero así es, nos debemos acostumbrar a eso.

-Sales con otra omega querida, así no cuenta -dijo viendo a la rubia que sonrió al cruzar miradas con la más alta- aun no me lo creo.

-Nosotras tampoco pero somos felices -dijo Scorpia viendo a Perfuma- creíamos que no podríamos sentirnos protegidas pero es todo lo contrario. Nos sentimos demasiado relajadas con la otra.

-Y que hacen durante el celo? -preguntó aún con un tono molesto.

-Al principio fue difícil pero hemos logrado hacerlo finalmente algo lo menos sufrible -respondió la rubia finalmente se acerco a su novia que estaba un poco ruborizada y se sentó en sus piernas, Scorpia la envolvió en sus brazos y cuidando sus pinzas la pegó a ella.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ser tan alta hasta que comencé a salir con Perfuma.

-Entendido -decía Double Trouble pasando a su mirada a sus cachorros que jugueteaban con las flores que Perfuma había hecho crecer para ellos. Se quedo sin moverse por un largo rato, escuchando a Bow hablar de que quizás el debía buscar también entre los omegas para tener un compañero. Salió de trance cuando Scorpia se sentó a su lado.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, Huntara nos contó todo... también Catra hace un tiempo, por eso les estamos ayudando -dijo la chica mientras se aseguraba que Bow no pudiera escucharla- el cree que es pura precaución, estarán bien.

-Eso espero -dijo finalmente mirandola de frente- no he podido dormir desde hace semanas por la preocupación; de lo que decidirá, de lo que pasará.

-Lo se, lo se pero no debes preocuparte -Double Trouble pronto estaba por lo aires mientras Scorpia tenía su cuerpo entre sus brazos- todo estará bien!

-BÁJAME!

* * *

-Nadie me dice nada! -gritaba Glimmer que sentía cada vez más como una presión en su pecho crecía- al menos pueden decirme cómo esta?!

-Ella está bien Glimmer -dijo Castaspella que esperaba afuera de la habitación donde estaba Adora- voy a necesitar algunas fragancias tranquilizantes ya que esta demasiado nerviosa y aún no comenzaba la parte difícil.

-Quiero verla -dijo la reina sería.

-No lo intentes Glimmer, no quieres alterarla más o si?

-Por qué tanto misterio?!

-Glimmer, es un parto. Tienes alguna idea de que hacer?

-No pero-.

-Espera por favor, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos. Entre más insistas peor te sentirás -decía Castaspella mientras dejaba pasar a algunos betas que venían con más mantas.

-Entran y salen desde hace horas, podrían decirme algo! -reclamó la alfa.

-Glimmer basta -la reina miraba a cada uno entrar y salir hasta que finalmente hizo contacto visual con uno de ellos que rápidamente bajo su mirada, escondiendo algo.

-Es suficiente! -sin más Glimmer irrumpió en la habitación haciendo que los hechiceros que estaban resguardando la intentarán calmar pero la alfa estaba decidida a ver a su omega. Debía hacerlo o se volvería loca.

O quizás no debió hacerlo...

* * *

-Llevas toda la noche rasguñando -dijo Huntara mientras estaba recostada en el césped- que te preocupa?

-Ya sabes que -respondió Catra que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-Pero de que sirve que te preocupes? Sabes que pasará cierto? El ambiente está muy extraño dentro del castillo.

-Por eso Double Trouble no está aquí.

-Exacto… por cierto, lo que hablamos hace rato…?

-Lo digo en serio, no te lo hubiera pedido sino lo hubiera pensado muchas veces -decía bajando la chica del árbol y se sentó a su lado- se que alguien como tú haría un buen trabajo, además te vendría bien.

-No lo sé, no soy alguien que entre en el perfil pero creo que podría salir algo bueno de eso…

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo cómo las estrellas se movían sobre ellas. Sin prestarles mayor atención sino solo mientras esperaban el tiempo pasar. La calma duró poco al igual que la interrupción de esta, apenas logró ver algo antes de sentir dolor en sus hombros y de ver las estrellas a ver bosque no muy lejos de Luna Brillante. El aroma era muy distintivo y sabía que tenía poco tiempo de reacción, por eso al momento de regresar del mareo momentáneo soltó su primer golpe dando justo en el blanco.

-Entonces, quien ganó? -dijo Catra aún recuperando el equilibrio esperando por la respuesta.

-Estoy aquí, tu que crees?! - gritó Glimmer, apenas se entendía lo que decía entre los gruñidos profundos desde su garganta. No esperó mucho antes de volver a atacarla. Fallando cada vez, es como si Catra tuviera mayor control que ella sobre su cuerpo, quizás era cierto- las dos son lo peor, como se atrevieron a verme la cara?! Creen que se saldrán con la suya?!

-Como consolación, lo hicimos antes de lo hiciera contigo. Quizás si no hubieras sido tan cobarde serían tuyos -decía Catra antes de golpearla por detrás justo debajo de su cuello, el cuerpo de la otra alfa cedió por un momento pero alcanzó a reincorporarse y regresar un golpe directo al ojo de la felina que se quejo un poco ante el dolor- es todo Chispitas? Con razón Adora prefirió buscarme primero.

-Ya cállate! -Glimmer soltó otro golpe y fue justo debajo de sus costillas donde se escuchó algo crujir, Catra se quejo pero enterró sus garras con fuerza en las muñecas de la reina haciéndola retroceder.

-Te digo algo, por un tiempo pensé que tú habías ganado. Que habías probado ser mejor que yo -La alfa se levantó y la miro seria- pero nunca fue así.

-Tu crees? -la reina se preparaba para otro ataque mientras la alfa seguía hablando.

-No se tú pero yo no hubiera perdido tiempo en venir, yo hubiera terminado el trabajo desde antes. Deshacerse de la evidencia de lo inútil que eres.

-De que diablos hablas?! -preguntó Glimmer antes de que recibiera otro golpe, justo en su abdomen haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-Es simple, por qué siempre había tensión entre ambas? aunque fuera porque me odiaras por dejar a Adora no tiene sentido.

-La lastimaste! -gritó antes de lanzarse contra la felina que la sostuvo fuerte de los hombros y la empujó.

-Y por qué Adora dejaría pasar a su amiga, la reina y aquella persona que tanto la ama?

-No…-apenas alcanzó a decir Glimmer antes de terminar en el suelo y la felina sobre ella.

-Una Delta -susurró Catra antes de clavar profundamente sus garras en la espalda de Glimmer que solo se quejó entre dientes- no diré nada más, ni tu de acuerdo?

-Esta bien…-respondió la chica demasiado confundida de porque era tan obediente, de lo fácil que salían esas palabras que le costaban mucho decir siempre en otra situación. El cambio en el ambiente era obvio.

-Bien, tampoco harás nada imprudente -dijo Catra antes de regresar al castillo, escuchando la respiración pesada de Glimmer a lo lejos. Tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación pero cuando finalmente lo hizo se dio cuenta de las heridas que tenía, se limpió rápidamente y siguió su camino. Al estar frente de la puerta tuvo una sensación de pesadez en su pecho, sintió preocupación y ganas de huir. Escuchó como se abría y dio un paso atrás, se topó de frente con Castaspella que la miró sorprendida y a la vez seria.

-Supongo que puedes entrar -dijo sin mirarla y siendo seguida por el resto que estaba dentro de la habitación. La alfa entró un poco temerosa, el aroma de Adora era claramente fuerte, un muy vago rastro del de Glimmer y también del resto de los omegas. Había uno parecido al de la naranja y vainilla, muy tenue pero lo percibía. Y en una cama estaba la omega, cubierta hasta los hombros acurrucada.

-Es extraño no crees? -escuchó a la rubia que estaba dándole la espalda, Catra se acercó con lentitud esperando cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal- sabía que tus cachorros olían como una mezcla de Double Trouble y de ti pero oler una parte de mi en ellas es extraño.

-Como te sientes? -la felina se relajó un poco al no sentir temor de ella- además de cansada.

-Estoy bien -dijo alegre y cansada a la vez, después de unos segundos volvió a hablar- donde esta Glimmer?

-Fue a buscarme, la deje en el bosque.

-Ustedes...?

-Si, no mucho pero si peleamos. No quería golpearla contigo así -la felina se acercó un poco más y más hasta que al estar a un metro de ella Adora se movió y paró- te hizo algo?

-Además de insultarme y amenazarme no, fue doloroso.

-No podrá hacerte daño, nunca. Ni a ti ni a... dijiste ellas? -preguntó esperando que lo confirmara la omega.

-Acércate -dijo moviendo un poco la manta que la cubría- estoy segura de que quieres conocerlas.

-Por supuesto -Catra se movió mucho más rápido y rodeó la cama, finalmente vio el rostro de la rubia cansado y sudoroso. Sus ojos la miraban emocionada pero vaya, en verdad estaba agotada. Vio un pequeño movimiento bajo la manta y su corazón se detuvo un segundo antes de comenzar a latir desbocado, se puso de rodillas y avanzó hasta estar frente Adora.

-Lista?

-No, pero hazlo -Adora sonrió y lentamente movió la manta dejando ver a dos bebes envueltos en otras mantas un poco más delgadas. No se podía ver sus rostros- Casta dice que necesitan mucho calor y la noche es algo fría. Quieres conocerlas?

-Un par de niñas -dijo Catra acercándose más, la omega sonrió y descubrió a ambas. Lo primero que vio fueron las orejas iguales a las suyas, una enorme sensación de orgullo cruzó por su mente y cuerpo. No solo por haber mostrado ser mejor que Glimmer sino porque estaba conociéndolas.

-Son un poco más grandes de lo que imaginaba pero a la vez son más pequeñas de lo que pensé -dijo tratando de levantarse un poco pero simplemente no pudo, Catra sin quitarles la mirada al par de crías la ayudo a acomodarse, poniendo un poco de distancia de donde estaba la alfa lo que la confundió.

-Por qué te alejas? -había tristeza y un hilo de enfado en su voz.

-Quiero que te recuestes con nosotras, necesitan conocerte -respondió la rubia acomodándose- debes cuidarlas un rato.

-Aun no -dijo mientras buscaba en esa increíblemente suave cama aquel rastro que no debía estar ahí- no deben oler a Glimmer antes que a mi.

-No lo hicieron, entré en pánico y pedí que sacaran todo. Castaspella comenzó a sospechar y tuve que decirle la verdad.

-Que bueno -decía Catra mientras tomaba a una de sus hijas, al sentir el contacto la joven cría comenzó a moverse un poco y su nariz comenzó a buscar el aroma. La alfa la acercó a su hombro ya que podía tomarla entre sus manos y la dejo ahí un rato, cuando comenzó a emitir pequeños quejidos la acercó a Adora que la esperaba- voy a recostarme, cuidado.

-Por favor... -Catra tomó a la otra y con cuidado cubrió a ambas , sus dos cachorros en medio para que pudieran estar abrigadas por su propio calor y a la vez las conocieran. La felina repetía su proceso de presentación con su otra hija mientras su omega hablaba- haz pensado que pasará después? con Double Trouble esperando y todo eso?

-Si pero esta noche no quiero hablar de eso -con el máximo cuidado Catra se levantó y buscó los labios de Adora que recibió los suyos con gusto. Era diferente, con enorme alivio y tranquilidad como si así debieron ser las cosas siempre. Catra no pudo evitar darle una leve caricia en la muñeca con su cola y marcarla con su aroma terminando con otro beso- te amo sabes?

-Lo se -dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-Y estoy demasiado feliz -decía Catra con sus ojos rojos de las lagrimas, acercándose nuevamente a ella para besarla para luego besar en la cabeza a sus crías que volvían a dormir- podría matar a quien quiera lastimarlas.

-Lo se -respondió Adora mientras la jalaba un poco para que volviera a besarla- se que lo harías pero por ahora solo te quiero aquí, fue un día difícil.

-Aquí estoy, no iré a ningún lado.

Estuvieron un largo rato mirándose o a sus cachorros, volvieron a besarse y seguían contemplando la escena. El ronroneo de Catra mantuvo la calma, el silencio en el castillo también y ambas dejaron que por esa noche al menos se permitieran olvidar el resto; los cachorros de Catra, Double Trouble, Glimmer, al diablo todos. Ese momento era de ellas dos y sus dos crías recién nacidas, luego tendrían tiempo de pensar en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! Tuve un mes muy estresante y me dejó muy, muy poco tiempo para escribir además de que lo poco que escribía no me gustaba o me llevaba a un punto muerto, además que se junto el cumpleaños de Catra y el aniversario de la serie y pensé mejor en esperar ya que esta serie es un poco dolorosa, no quería arruinar la felicidad de ambas fechas jaja también influyó un poco. Este es el capitulo penúltimo, aunque el próximo es como "epilogo" pero a la vez no así que mucho de las emociones fuertes de este capitulo y de la angustia es para que el siguiente sea un cierre a esta serie. Espero haberlo logrado jeje
> 
> Se podría decir que la moneda está en el aire, Catra hará hasta lo imposible para volver con Adora? o simplemente no podrá abandonar a Double Trouble? Catra en este punto se siente demasiado responsable y quiere hacer el menor daño tanto a Adora como Double Trouble. Sabe que debe tomar una elección y el capitulo final sabrán todo.
> 
> Debo admitir que siento un poco de lastima por Glimmer pero siento que es lo que le queda, no lo suficientemente autoritaria para ser alfa pero tampoco tan sumisa como una omega. Desde el principio lo pensé así.
> 
> Supongo que por ahora es todo, el capítulo final vendrá pronto no se cuanto tarde pero sin duda no como estos casi dos meses de sequia. Sera en cuestión de semanas y aún estoy pensando cual de las dos historias que tengo pensadas voy a subir. Ambas igual de dramáticas y dolorosas, les diré en el siguiente capítulo el veredicto final!
> 
> Gracias por el interés en la historia, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos en verdad!, por sus comentarios(muchas gracias!), y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	12. Cómo Yo Te Amé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He escrito una parte que inicia con comillas "" y esta en cursiva, esto seria como una serie de flashbacks separados por tres puntos ...
> 
> En fin, disfruten este último capítulo!

Catra estaba en su camino de regreso de Salineas hacia a las afueras de Plumeria, había visitado a Mermista que se había convertido en una especie de amiga los últimos meses ya que su entorno se había vuelto bastante tenso. Pese a que Scorpia y Perfuma siempre la invitaban ya fuera a Plumeria o al nuevo reino de Scorpia (el cuál aún pensaba en que nombre ponerle y en remodelación) sentía que estar con ellas todo el tiempo podría verse mal y en ciertas ocasiones le incomodaba un poco ya que eran bastante cariñosas. Entrapta fue su anfitriona bastante tiempo pero estar conviviendo con ella de manera prolongada podía ser un reto, no es que no le agradara pero era difícil seguirle el ritmo a la inventora con sus planes aunque la mantuvo ocupaba gran parte del tiempo.

Todo ese viaje por el problema que se había creado con Glimmer y pese a que la felina había "ganado" esa parte de la pelea, la reina respondió pocos días después y en esa ocasión las cosas se volvieron un poco violentas por no decir que bastante sangrientas. Ambas alfas salieron mal de aquella pelea, Adora y Double Trouble tuvieron un sentimiento de culpa por días. Adora por ser causante de todo eso y Double Trouble por no haber intentado detener a su alfa, fue el primer paso a comenzar a sentir cierto abandono de Catra.

Después de unas semanas finalmente lograron hablar sin intentar matarse, Glimmer dijo que aceptaría cuidar a los cachorros como suyos con la condición de que Catra se alejara de Adora, para siempre. De lo contrario podría irse despidiendo del castillo y de su amistad. La felina lo pensó mucho e incluso lo considero pero en lo que sería su ultima noche visitando a Adora y sus dos pequeñas se decidió y fue a ver a Glimmer para que se diera otra pelea fuerte, esta vez Catra siendo la ganadora. Esa misma noche se fue, junto con Adora y Double Trouble hacia donde estaban sus otras crías en Plumeria, Adora se quedo con Perfuma y Scorpia mientras que Double Trouble en una vivienda provisional que Perfuma tenía "afortunadamente preparada para una emergencia", agradecía bastante lo mucho que la habían ayudado. Después de todo fueron de las primeras personas en saber lo que había ocurrido con Adora y ella, siempre fueron bastante comprensibles y jamás podrían pagárselos lo suficiente.

Huntara también fue un firme soporte para Catra y cómplice, la felina le había pedido un favor enorme que aún no se decidía por aceptar hacer aunque en un principio había dicho que no habría problema. Habían acordado tomar una decisión definitiva una vez que nacieran sus cachorros, eso había sido hace casi 8 meses y se tomó la decisión...

-Catra!

-Uh? -la felina salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con Huntara, sin darse cuenta había llegado a Plumeria y se estaba poniendo el sol. O había manejado el vehículo demasiado rápido o se perdió demasiado en sus pensamientos.

-Estás tan pálida que parece que estuviste experimentando con esas plantas de Perfuma de nuevo.

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

-Es broma, es broma - decía la mayor mientras esperaba que la otra alfa bajara del vehículo, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia una zona más poblada en silencio. Casi llegaron cuando la felina lo rompió.

-Como está Double Trouble? -preguntó Catra notando cierta tensión en la otra alfa.

-Bien, aún sin tener que reportar algo malo... esta bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Siguieron caminando hasta que quedaron frente a una pequeña casa, se veía humo salir de una pequeña chimenea, la idea de estas jamás se les había ocurrido en Etheria pero debido al cambio de clima constante tuvieron que empezar a implementarlo. Huntara miró fijamente a Catra, ya sabía lo que venía.

-Espero pronto puedas visitarle, los cachorros a veces están un poco inquietos y ni siquiera yo puedo calmarlos.

-Lo se, pero hasta que Double Trouble me deje ir no puedo hacer nada -respondió la joven alfa con voz cansada.

-Trataré de cambiar eso.

-Viniste hasta acá para sermonearme?

-Logró finalmente entrar en celo -la noticia sorprendió a Catra que no pudo decir nada más- normalmente toma más tiempo por todo el tema de los cachorros jóvenes, lo viste con los primeros y eso pero parece que todo esta bien.

-No me sorprende, está en Elberon después de todo... viniste a ver a Adora también? -preguntó un poco más seria.

-Si, todo parece bien por lo que veo...

-Si, ella esta muy bien -nuevamente silencio, pero esos silencios no eran incomodos pero eran expectantes, esperando alguna noticia o algo nuevo. Esta vez no había más- trataré de ir en unas semanas de acuerdo? si vuelve a pasar otra vez lo de la última vez tendré que volver a dejar pasar un mes.

-Si, haré lo que pueda para hablar con Double Trouble.

-Te lo agradezco -habló sincera, sin más la más alta se despidió y se dirigió hacia donde vivía Perfuma. Posiblemente para saludarla también y a Scorpia. Catra suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a girar la perilla, su mente aún vagaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses y sobre todo aquellas conversaciones que la atormentaban.

_"_

_-Meterte en problemas por jugar a la gran alfa, estupendo Catra! -gritaba Double Trouble- la próxima vez asegúrate que te arranque las orejas, solo las tienes de adorno porque jamás me escuchas!_

_-No necesito sentirme peor de lo que ya lo hago sabes?! -respondía molesta la alfa que estaba en cama con medio cuerpo vendado y su ojo azul con un parche, su rostro hinchado y su cola adolorida- tenía que hacerlo!_

_-Por supuesto que no! tu ya tienes una familia y debes aceptarlo, no puedes tenerla y al mismo tiempo a mi, a nosotros! -gritó su omega mientras lanzaba un jarrón a volar, aprovechaba que sus cachorros estaban resguardados en otro lugar en Plumeria, Bow cuidándolos mientras pasaba tiempo con las chicas._

_-En este momento ella está con Glimmer y yo estoy atrapada contigo!_

_-Ahora estás atrapada?!_

_-Si, contigo. Parece que no logras comprender que en cualquier momento Glimmer se puede deshacer de ellos!_

_-Adora sigue siendo su omega, jamá le haría algo que la lastime. Ellos estarán bien!_

_-No quiero que estén con Glimmer! -repentinamente Catra se movió y trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo cedió al momento; sus rodillas se doblaron, sus piernas dolieron, su espalda se quejo y finalmente cayó, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. Pudo escuchar a Double Trouble pedir ayuda antes de acercarse a ella pero se desmayó._

_..._

_-Ese es el plan -dijo Catra mientras recostaba a una de las cachorros._

_-Que dijo Double Trouble? -preguntaba Adora sosteniendo a su otra hija, procesaba lo que la felina acaba de decir- le dijiste cierto?_

_-No, ni siquiera sabe que sigo viniendo a verte a diario -la alfa se giró y se acercó a la omega- aún no se que haré después de esto pero definitivamente tu no te quedarás aquí con ella._

_-A decir verdad tampoco quiero -respondió la rubia- pero estoy preocupada por Double Trouble._

_-Eso déjamelo a mi._

_-Pensé que no sabías que hacer..._

_-No, pero lo pensaré._

_..._

_-Se puede morir -dijo Huntara a la felina, estaban en un claro cerca de Plumeria- según lo que busque en Elberon como me dijiste dicen que Double Trouble se podría morir, junto con las crías_

_-Y que sucedería con Adora...?_

_-Al estar alejada de su alfa sufrirá, eso lo sabes. Ya viste como estuvo el otro día, ni siquiera tu pudiste darle consuelo -Catra lo recordó, ella estaba terminando de dormir a sus cachorros y repentinamente la rubia se puso mal, comenzó a llorar y por más que la alfa trató de calmarlo no pudo. Bow tuvo que ir a hacer lo que pudiera- simple, o la dejas volver o la marcas... o podrías también-._

_-Lo se, pero es riesgoso._

_-Entonces queda en tus manos capitana -volvieron a quedarse en silencio, hasta que a Catra se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Y que tal si se hace...pero con un remedio?_

_-De que hablas? deja de beber capitana -decía la mayor riendo pero al ver seria a la más joven paró- de que diablos hablas?_

_-Déjame ir contigo esta vez a Elberon._

_"_

La felina entró a la casa donde estaba la chimenea solitaria encendida, enfrente el pequeño sofá y del otro lado una mesa donde había una taza de té a medio tomar, se acercó al ver una nota que estaba cerca y tenía escrito que cierta persona había salido. La alfa caminó hasta el sofa y se dejo caer, hoy iba a ser una noche mala y lo sentía. Miró por un rato hacia la chimenea frente a ella hasta que sintió como sus ojos pesaban y pronto se quedo dormida en la solitaria casa.

* * *

Huntara llegó a Elberon ya casi una hora después de que se había oscurecido, bajó y saludó a un par de personas antes de llegar a una zona donde había varias viviendas iguales. Entró a una de ellas y quien le recibió fue Double Trouble.

-Escuché que fuiste a Plumeria -dijo caminando hacia su asiento favorito cerca de la ventana, un poco alejado de la luz- fuiste a echarle cosas en cara a Catra?

-Sabes que no hago eso.

-Le dijiste como me ayudaste ahora que entré en celo?-decía sonriendo mientras notaba como la alfa trataba de evitar su mirada.

Para ser una alfa más veterana le sorprendió la fácil que fue convencerla; un par de caricias aquí y allá, una que otra mordida y lo que nunca falla, halagos a su fuerza. Había sido bastante diferente y podría decir que un poco más rudo de lo que había experimentado con Catra, pese a un par de rasguños profundos que dejaba cuando se emocionaba o algunas mordidas fuertes, pero incluso el agarre de la ex-hordiana había sido fuerte pero algo que sin duda le había emocionado más de lo que debería.

-No, posiblemente lo tome a mal... no creo decirle y tu tampoco -dijo yendo directo a tomar un poco de agua, sentía la mirada fija en ella cuando lo hacia y cuando terminó vio como Double Trouble seguía viéndola- deseas algo?

-Solo tengo curiosidad de lo que hiciste en Plumeria.

-Bien, ya que hablamos de eso. Podría venir Catra en las siguientes semanas? -dijo acercándose, preparando que decir para convencerle de que aceptara.

-Oh claro, después de todo aquí estamos bien. -dijo con un poco de ironía aunque ante la seriedad de la alfa decidió no evadir el tema-sabes que no es fácil...

-Lo sé pero realmente sigue muy preocupada por ti, le importas.

-Gran momento para hacerlo, porque ahora y no cuando debía? -dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

-No hablaremos de eso -dijo la mayor siguiéndole.

-Oh por supuesto que no, es tu amiga después de todo.

-Lo digo por ti -dijo Huntara llevando su mano a su cuello y pasando sus dedos por la marca que había dejado Catra en su piel, Double Trouble sintió un pequeño escalofrío al tacto. La alfa se acercó más y pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar- se que no estas del todo bien.

-Lo estoy, es solo... ellos me preocupan -decía viendo a sus cachorros dormir, los más grandes en un lado de la habitación y los más pequeños juntos en un pequeño nido- viste como se pusieron hace unos días... además apartarlos otra vez de ella no es fácil para ellos, odio hacerles pasar por eso.

-Lo se pero ella insiste, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Es raro que un alfa tan mayor sea tan despreocupado -dijo mirándola directamente- y que no se sienta celoso.

-Confío en ti -dijo sonriendo de lado- además acepté cuidarte después de todo, era lo que debía hacer supongo.

-Pudiste haberte ahorrado el problema -dijo pasando ligeramente sus dedos por su abdomen.

-Sería demasiado fácil y solitario, necesitabas a alguien y yo también.

-Supongo que si -la alfa notó un cambió en el ambiente y le miró confundida- que sucede?

-Sólo una pequeña idea, te interesa?

-Me encantas los planes locos.

* * *

La felina escuchó un par de ruidos que la despertaron pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, siguió oyendo movimiento pero ella no se movió un solo centímetro. Sin darse cuenta una mano se deslizó por debajo de su ropa y acaricio su cuello, no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar hacia su derecha para encontrarse con un par de ojos viéndola suavemente.

-Shh, las niñas están en su habitación durmiendo - susurró Adora mientras seguía masajeando su cuello- adivinaré, Huntara vino a verte?

-Solo a mantenerme informada, creo que realmente a quien vino a ver fue a ti.

-Si, estuvo aquí... Double Trouble parece mejor -dijo la omega mientras se separaba de la chica y se hundía en el sofá- me alegro, aunque si deberías ir a visitarle.

-La última vez me lanzó dos sillas y un par de piedras -decía riendo un poco la alfa para luego quedarse pensativa, recordando la furia en sus ojos... tanto estrés era malo y decidió no presionar. Si Double Trouble no quería verla estaba bien, pero ella deseaba ver a sus crías.

-Ya han pasado un par de meses...

-Lo sé! pero no quiero presionar, lo que menos quiero es que le pase algo -dijo ya gritando, sabía que era irresponsable de su parte pero no iba a causarle un problema a Double Trouble solo por qué todos creían que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Conocía al omega y sabía que aún no la perdonaba.

Después de un rato notó que Adora se había distraído con una de las esculturas de madera que hacia, la mantenían ocupada y le gustaba. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella, aun no la miraba y decidió abrazarla por los hombros, aún nada. Acercó sus labios a su oreja y susurró lo más suave que pudo.

-Perdón, ha sido un día horrible y me siento realmente mal. No quiero hablar de Double Trouble esta noche - habló mientras dejaba caricias en la espalda alta, la rubia rio ligeramente y la miró.

-Lo supuse -la omega se acomodó en los brazos de Catra y ambas se quedaron disfrutando el calor de la otra. En algún punto la alfa llevó sus dedos al cuello de la rubia, pasó la yemas de sus dedos por la marca que tenía en su cuello, Adora gimió ligeramente y se abrazó con más fuerza para luego mirar a la felina- te arrepientes?

-No, por supuesto que no -dijo Catra para bajar sus labios hasta la marca y besarla, la rubia le dio más acceso y pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de la alfa. Catra la miró a los ojos- jamás podría arrepentirme de tenerte, aunque me sienta culpable por dejar a Double Trouble tú eres a quien siempre esperé y ahora te tengo.

-Te haré que sea más fácil -respondió la omega para luego besarla. Sus labios se movían lentamente, sin prisa, sin miedo, sin culpa, sin sentir al mismo tiempo un vacío y anhelo sin sentido.

-Te amo Adora -dijo besando su mejilla y acariciando su rostro ligeramente- te amo...

-Bien sabes que yo a ti, te amo demasiado -respondió acercándola más a ella- mi alfa, te amo.

Tenían la calma de que podían amarse cuanto quisieras, las veces que fueran cuando lo desearán. Que habían logrado formar su pequeña familia y que podrían dar todo de si para mantenerla unida o incluso hacerla más grande. Finalmente y después de tanto tiempo podrían disfrutar de la otra, podían decirse que se pertenecían, que estaban juntas y que lo estarían por siempre.

Qué puede darte más tranquilidad que eso?

.

.

.

.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! Un poco tarde pero finalmente esta aquí. El final de este loco, dramático y tan querida historia! No tengo palabras para agradecerles su apoyo a esta historia y haberme acompañado hasta el final. En serio, se los agradezco de corazón!
> 
> A decir verdad por un tiempo pensé en dejar juntos a Double Trouble y a Catra pero conforme avanzó esta historia (puedes planear una historia pero conforme vas escribiendo algunas cosas cambian) decidí finalmente reunirla con Adora porque sentía que así debió ser, pese a todo debían volver a estar juntas.
> 
> Y sobre todo me pensé mucho como juntar a Double Trouble con alguien más, aunque la idea de que se uniera con Huntara la traía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo así que decidí a atreverme. No se como vaya a ser tomado esto pero espero que sea una reacción positiva jeje sino un tropezon grande al final. Aunque admito que me dan ganas de profundizar un poco más en esa pelea con Glimmer, no lo se, que dicen?
> 
> No se que siguiente historia subiré después pero lo sabrán pronto. El primer capítulo de dos historias están listos para ser terminados y salir a la luz, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para decidir cual será la ganadora. Que dicen? otro angst con el canon posterior a la temporada 5 o un modern AU con drama a este mismo nivel? espero sus respuestas para ayudarme a decidir!
> 
> Por ahora solo me queda agradecerles por apoyarme con leer esta historia, por sus comentarios y por supuesto por sus kudos! Espero les haya gustado este final y pronto nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta entonces!


End file.
